


Diamante Negro

by AriesnoShaina



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesnoShaina/pseuds/AriesnoShaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Hades/ND. Tres años han pasado desde la última Guerra Santa. Sin saberlo, el joven Shun será objeto de los afectos de un dios. Del mismo dios cuya alma poseyó su cuerpo durante tal conflicto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Παθόs

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, ya volví. Esta vez con un ShunxHades.
> 
> Como en el caso del MiloxShaina, no me gusta como son manejados en los fics que he leído sobre ellos, así que aquí está mi propia versión de como sería un romance entre ellos.

—Pandora…

La muchacha se volvió para ver quién la llamaba.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Minos?

—¿Sabes qué es lo que le sucede al señor Hades? Se está comportando muy extraño, no entiendo qué es lo que le sucede.

—Por supuesto que sé. Pero no te voy a decir,—añadió, incisiva, viendo que él abría la boca.—Me hizo prometer que no le diría a nadie

—Pero…

—Mira, Minos…si te digo y alguien se entera y lo divulga, me echará como alimento para Cerbero por no guardar el secreto como se suponía tenía que hacer. A su momento lo sabrán.

—Pero…

—Mira, no discutas. Él está bien.

—Ah, pero…,—todavía insistió.

—¡Minos!,—su tono de voz cambió a uno más demandante.—No insistas o tendré que castigarte.

—Es que ya están corriendo rumores.—contestó él.—Dicen…dicen que…

—¿Qué dicen?

—Que se enamoró…que se enamoró de…—torció la boca, como si hubiera tragado algo amargo.

—¿De quién?,—lo presionó ella.

—De un santo de Athena,—escupió.

—¿Sabes de cuál?

—Del hermano de Pegaso. No sé cuál de todos. Pero tengo mis sospechas.

—¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

—Zeros. Ya sé que le gusta enredar, pero…

—Déjalo así, Minos. No es de importancia. Y si se equivoca, le costará caro.

—¿Se equivoca?,—el tono incisivo, molestó a Pandora.

—Ya te dije que no voy a decírtelo. Vete a hacer algo, no estés de vago, de esa manera empiezan a decir tonterías.

El juez la miró con desconfianza y salió.

Apenas se cerró la puerta, la muchacha se dirigió hasta los aposentos de su señor.

Lo encontró tomando el baño que siempre tomaba antes de dormir. Los largos cabellos negros contrastaban con la pileta de deslumbrante mármol blanco. El dios se enderezó al oírla entrar.

Se arrodilló graciosamente a la orilla de la pileta.

—¿Qué sucede, Pandora? Sabes que no me gusta que me molesten mientras estoy aquí.

—Mi señor, cuando…¿Cuándo haréis públicos vuestros sentimientos por el hermano de Pegaso? Ya Zeros…

—Estoy consciente de los rumores, Pandora,—le contestó con voz seca.—Sabes que le dije que esperaría a que cumpliera los dieciséis años antes de saber su respuesta. No antes.

—Pero, mi señor…lo están sacando de contexto…No quisiera que se pensara mal de usted…

—¿Mal cómo?

—Minos…Minos lo hizo sonar como si se estuviera rebajando.

—He sido paciente, Pandora. He esperado dos años para que todo salga como quiero. No me importa lo que digan mis espectros. Ya deberían saber lo que conlleva contrariarme.

—Entiendo, mi señor,—inclinó la cabeza en señal de acatamiento.—Es solo que me preocupa…

—Es tu trabajo controlarlos, no lo olvides. ¿O tendré que buscarme otra comandante?

—No señor. Lo tengo claro. Mis disculpas.

—De acuerdo. Anda, sé buena y prepárame la cama,—le ordenó, mientras salía de la pileta, con el cuerpo chorreando agua. Inmediatamente, las ninfas se acercaron para ayudarlo a secarse.

Pandora se acercó a la cama y abrió el grueso cobertor tras ahuecar las almohadas. Luego soltó el dosel y corrió las cortinas. Estaba atizando el fuego cuando el dios entró en la habitación.

—Tranquilízate, Pandora,—le recomendó, sobresaltándola.—Acabarán por acatar mi voluntad. Saben demasiado bien qué sucederá si no lo hacen.

—Sí, señor, lo sé. Es solo que Zeros…

—Puedes castigarlo, si tanto te molesta. Lo dejo a tu criterio.

—Por supuesto, mi señor. Como deseis.

—Llámame a Hypnos. Dime que lo necesito, por favor.

—Sí, mi señor. Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches, Pandora,—repuso con tranquilidad.

Minutos después, el hermano de Tanathos hacía su aparición en la habitación.

—¿Me habéis llamado, mi señor?

—¿Has hecho lo que te he pedido?,—preguntó, sin despegarse de la ventana.

—Sí, mi señor. Cómo habéis pedido, lo he influenciado discretamente.

—¿Y cómo ha reaccionado?

—Cada vez parece menos aprensivo. Creo que cuando llegue el momento adecuado, todo podría salir como lo deseáis.

Una sonrisa sesgada apareció en los labios de Aidoneo.

—Bien,—dijo solamente.—Sigue haciéndolo como hasta ahora.

—Como usted ordene, señor Hades

—Bien, mi querido príncipe,—murmuró al quedarse solo.—Estoy ansioso por encontrarme contigo.

 

_Los labios del emperador del Inframundo acariciaron los suyos con demandante ternura. Correspondió a aquel contacto con torpeza._

_—Te amo, mi querido príncipe,—el jadeo ansioso de Hades en su oreja lo hizo sonrojarse. Le echó los brazos al cuello con timidez._

_—Yo…yo también._

_¿Qué?, ¿Cómo? ¿Porqué decía eso?_

_El beso esta vez fue una feroz succión en su cuello, que lo hizo gemir y le dejó marca. Sintió una oleada de poderoso placer que lo hizo abrir los ojos, anegados en lágrimas._

 

Se incorporó de repente, jadeando, mientras su mano palpaba, buscando la lámpara. La tenue luz cayó sobre un muchacho de unos quince años, cuyo cuerpo, de músculos tonificados y fibrosos temblaba entre los cojines.

Se llevó la mano al cuello, temblando. La piel le protestó, como si los dientes de Hades de veras lo hubieran mordido tan solo un segundo antes.

Suspiró con pesadez, sentándose. De nuevo había vuelto a tener un sueño erótico con el tío de Athena.

Sabía muy bien que el dios ardía de amor por él, Hades mismo se lo había confesado ya hacia dos años. Pero ante su indecisión, había decidido esperar a que al menos estuviera lo suficientemente mayor para decidir.

Y a juzgar por los sueños eróticos, cada vez más frecuentes, el hijo de Nyx quería echarle una mano a su señor.

No le parecía malo, al menos en aquellos sueños el dios nunca había aparecido agresivo ni tampoco dominante, al contrario, siempre se mostraba gentil y hasta demasiado paciente aunque siempre con aquella aura intimidante.

Se preguntó si el dios planeaba apersonarse pronto en el Santuario para conocer su parecer.

Pero tampoco estaba seguro de poder corresponder a sus sentimientos. Aunque había algo…

"Me he enamorado de tu alma" le había dicho el dios.

Aquello tenía lógica teniendo en cuenta que las almas de ambos habían coexistido en el mismo cuerpo tiempo atrás y lo tenía intrigado.

Si Hades no se sentía atraído por su aspecto físico, ¿qué podía esperar?

Sacudió la cabeza confundido. No sabía qué hacer. No quería rechazarlo, teniendo en cuenta que un dios despechado podía reaccionar de una forma virulenta. Tampoco odiaba a Hades. No podía. Pero tampoco lo amaba. Y de no poder, no le parecía justo no corresponderle.

Y luego estaba lo que más temía. Si aceptaba los sentimientos de Hades, ¿tendría que irse con él al Inframundo? ¿tendría que dejar de ser un santo al servicio de Athena?

Al pedirle consejo al santo de Virgo, Shaka le aconsejó que no se complicara.

—Pregúntale tú mismo a Hades. Sin embargo, no tengas miedo de rechazarlo. Ni tú ni él merecéis sufrir por esto.

—Pero Shaka…¿Y si decide castigarme?

—Shun…estás hablando de Hades, aquel que es famoso por dar el castigo merecido, no más ni menos. Y si tanto te ama le dolerá dañarte. Recuerda que es un dios más maduro y con un temperamento más tranquilo que un orgulloso Febo.

El santo de Andrómeda suspiró.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—¿Ya le has dicho a tus hermanos?

—Ikki ya lo sabe. No se lo he dicho a los otros.

Shaka arqueó una ceja con interés.

—¿Qué te ha dicho Fénix?

—No le ha hecho mucha gracia, pero me ha dicho que hiciera como mejor me pareciera.

—¿Y los otros? ¿Temes su reacción?

—Sé que Shiryu me apoyará totalmente. No estoy seguro de la reacción de Hyoga. El que me preocupa es Seiya,—suspiró frustrado.—De seguro hará un escándalo.

—¿Y la señorita Athena?, ¿a ella tampoco se lo has dicho?

—Temo que crea que es una trampa. Odiaría que por mi culpa se iniciara algún conflicto. Prefiero conocer las intenciones de Hades primero.

—Ya habías pensado en encararlo…

—No realmente…pero prefiero no hablar de eso. Aunque si no queda otra…

—No te compliques. Todo se solucionará, ya verás.

—Gracias, Shaka.

—¿Cómo van esos sueños?

—No entiendo qué quiere Hypnos con ellos.

—¿Son todos eróticos?

Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Has considerado que talvez Hades le pidió que te los mostrara? Talvez quiere que veas como se siente, incluyendo el aspecto erótico. O cómo sería si le correspondes.

—La última vez le dije que lo amaba. Es incómodo.

Shaka se puso serio.

—¿Lo amas?

—Sí…no…agh—se pasó la mano por los cabellos desesperado.—No lo sé…

—Los sueños tienen mucho de nuestro inconsciente. Quizás inconscientemente sí ames a Hades.

—¿Y cómo lo sabré?

—Cuando veas al dios…lo sabrás.

—¿Cómo lo sabré?

—No lo sé, Shun. Nunca he amado a nadie de esa manera. Es algo que solo tú puedes saber.

—Supongo que sí. Es que…tengo miedo, reconoció.

—Comprendido.—sonrió comprensivo. —Iniciar este tipo de relaciones es un gran paso y es comprensible que estés nervioso. No te preocupes demasiado. Solo déjate llevar y sigue tus instintos. Si te preocupas de más, se notará.

—Nunca había deseado menos que llegara mi cumpleaños…

—Deja de preocuparte,—lo regañó Shaka.—De veras, Shun. Tranquilo. Incluso puede ser que llegaras a ver un lado de él que nadie conoce.

—¿De veras crees que pueda haber algo bueno dentro de él?

—Por supuesto, Shun. Nadie es completamente bueno o completamente malo. Mucho menos los dioses. Sé comprensivo.

—Pero…

—¿Recuerdas el porqué le dijiste a Sorrento que podía tocar esas melodías con su flauta?

—Porque tenía una mente bella.

—Los ojos también son ventanas del alma, Shun. Y los de Hades son hermosos y lo sabes. Unos ojos así no pueden esconder un alma maligna.

—Pero lo que él quería…—siguió insistiendo.

—Sigue siendo un dios, Shun. No pretendas desentrañar sus motivos.

—De acuerdo, te haré caso. Pero si algo sale mal, te hago responsable,—amenazó.

Shaka suspiró.

—Este chico se va a morir de un disgusto

 

_19 de septiembre_

 

Pandora suspiró con diversión, mientras veía a su señor caminar de un lado a otro, como una fiera enjaulada.

—No te burles, Pandora,—la voz le raspó la garganta como si fuera una lija.

—No me burlo, mi señor,—se apresuró a decir.—Solo tranquilícese. Ya verá como todo saldrá bien.

—¿Y si no? ¿Y si me rechaza?

—Siempre podéis secuestrarlo de ser así.

—No,—la voz salió ronca, como un gruñido.—La última vez no funcionó bien. No, eso no.

—¿Entonces, si no va a traerlo aquí, usted irá a la superficie? ¿A menudo?

Una chispa de súbita ira iluminó las pupilas ambarinas del dios.

—Haré lo que me plazca,—se impuso.

—Sí, señor Hades. No pretendo contrariaros. Simplemente me preocupa…

—Vete,—le ordenó, aburrido.—Me estorbas.

—Sí, mi señor. Como queráis.

—Pandora…

—¡Dígame!

—Ten mi alcoba lista cuando regrese. Sea cual sea el resultado, volveré cansado.

—Sí, señor Hades,—empezó a dar la vuelta pero se quedó a medio camino.

—¿Qué quieres, Pandora?,—repuso con hastío, sintiendo ganas súbitas de estrangularla.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi señor,—expresó ella con sinceridad, antes de volverse e ir a ejecutar las órdenes que se le habían mandado.

El dios exhaló, molesto y se hundió completamente en el trono de ébano. Sentía los nervios corroerle las entrañas, pero también una ansiedad por subir con el santo de Andrómeda. Sin mover ni siquiera un músculo se desapareció de la habitación.

—Estaré en el Jardín de los Sales, si me necesitas.

—¡No, Shaka! ¡Vuelve, Shaka!

Se sentó en uno de los sillones, sintiendo las piernas en un temblor. Fijó los ojos en el reloj, casi deseando que las manecillas avanzaran más rápido.

Las cadenas empezaron a temblar y a desplazarse hacia el fondo de la habitación, percibiendo la presencia divina en la estancia tan solo momentos antes de que el dios se manifestara.

Shun sintió un escalofrío al sentir el descenso de la temperatura. Se volvió despacio.

Cuando vio al Crónida parado frente a él, siempre con aquel aire intimidante, aunque con una expresión bastante más suave, sintió confusión.

—Bien, Shun de Andrómeda...—le agarró el rostro con delicadeza demandante.—Es hora de que contestes a mi pregunta.

El tiempo se congeló por unos segundos. El nipón inhaló profundamente.

—Antes necesito preguntaros por unas dudas que tengo.

—Dime.

—Si digo que sí…¿Tendré que dejar mi vida de lado e irme con vos al Inframundo?

—No,—le contestó de manera inmediata.—No te pediré nunca tal cosa. Si me complacería que visitaras mis dominios de vez en cuando, pero nunca te pediría que te quedaras permanentemente…a no ser que tú lo quieras así.

—¿Y qué hay de mis hermanos?

—Podrán seguir viéndote. Eres el santo de Andrómeda, Shun. Eso lo tengo claro. No puedo apartarte de eso, sería cruel de mi parte. A no ser que tú mismo le digas a Athena que ya no quieres estar bajo sus órdenes.

—Pero yo no puedo pediros que abandonéis el Inframundo a menudo, solo por mí,—se compungió, aturdido por la buena disposición mostrada por el dios.

—No necesitas hacerlo, mi querido príncipe. No es molestia para mí dejar el Inframundo. Más si es para estar contigo. Comprendo que te resulte confuso, pero yo soy el que tiene más libertad de movimiento en este caso.

—Y…—la lengua se le trabó.

Hades le acarició la mejilla tratando de tranquilizarlo, aunque él mismo ya no tenía más paciencia.

—Dime, Shun. ¿Qué más te inquieta?

—La señorita Athena.

—Yo hablaré con Athena, de eso no debes preocuparte. No debes temer,—un gemido ansioso se escapó de sus labios.

Shun levantó la vista hasta fijarla en los ojos de Hades. Su corazón dio un salto y empezó a latir desordenadamente contra sus costillas, mientras un calor abrasador lo recorría de pies a cabeza.

Aquellos ojos tenían la misma claridad y nitidez de un espejo, aún con aquel color. Y sobre todo tenían una mirada vieja, muy vieja, como la de alguien que ha visto demasiado, pero que brillaba con la vitalidad de la inmortalidad.

Shun recordó las palabras de Seiya sobre los ojos de Hades. Aunque veía la pureza en ellos, no encontraba rastros de frialdad ni de maldad.

—Yo…—balbuceó de repente, sobresaltando a Hades.—Yo no sé si os amo ahora. Ni si algún día llegaré a hacerlo. Pero no me importaría descubrirlo.

Aquellos ojos se iluminaron, comunicando aquel brillo a todo el rostro.

—¿Lo dices en serio?,—balbuceó.

—Sí,—asintió.—Shaka tenía razón. Necesitaba veros para tomar una decisión. Quizás no es la que esperaba, pero no puedo mentiros. Tampoco puedo mentirme a mí mismo.

—Es suficiente,—expresó. Se quitó el collar que llevaba.—Cuando me necesites, solo besa esto y apareceré a tu lado al instante. También te ayudará si deseas ir al Inframundo. No lo necesitas, porque ya puedes despertar el Arayashiki, pero de igual manera te quitará a los espectros de encima.

—Gracias,—expresó, esta vez con sinceridad.—Lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Hablarás con la señorita, ahora?,—expresó, tuteándolo de repente.

—No. Ahora es muy tarde,—lo besó en la frente.—Mañana será otro día.

—De acuerdo. Hades…—se acordó de repente, reteniéndolo.

—Dime…

—Feliz cumpleaños.

.El dios sonrió.

—Feliz cumpleaños a ti también, querido Shun.

Una sonrisa tímida le adornó el rostro al santo de Andrómeda y se dio la vuelta, de muy buen humor de repente..

La sonrisa de superioridad del santo de Virgo lo bajó un poco de su nube.

—Bueno, tenías razón,—Shaka se rió.—¿Contento?

El sexto guardián no pudo evitar reírse más fuerte.

—Vete a dormir, Shun. Ya te hacía falta.

Shun cogió un trapo y se lo aventó.

—Ya cállate, Shaka.


	2. Luz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dándole cuerpo a todo el asunto ^^

— ¡¿Qué te enamoraste de HADES?!

—Seiya…

— ¿Cómo es que están tan tranquilos ustedes, ah?

—Seiya…. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

— ¿Cómo que qué…? ¡Hyoga!

—Hades me ama, Seiya. Me lo dijo y lo vi en sus ojos.

— ¡Hades no puede amar!

—Actualízate, Seiya, eso fue hace tres años, —se burló el Cisne.

—Pero…pero… ¡Le diré a Saori!

—Sí, Seiya… ¿Qué tiene de malo?, —volvió a preguntar Shiryu.

El santo de Pegaso parpadeo, como si fuera obvio y ninguno pudiera verlo.

—Pues…es Hades….un dios maligno…nuestro enemigo….

—Que te actualices, te dije. —lo apostrofó el Cisne.

—Pero es que… ¿De todos los dioses tuvo que ser justo el que no puede amar?

— ¡BASTA!, —chilló, ya harto. —No estaba obligado a decirles nada. Lo creí necesario porque somos hermanos, porque somos compañeros. ¡PERO NO LES PEDÍ SU MALDITA APROBACIÓN!

—Pero es que es Hades…., —todavía berreó.

—Seiya, si Hades quisiera dañarme, lo habría hecho ya. Ha tenido dos años de tiempo desde que vino a mí la primera vez.

— ¿Cómo dices?, —se extrañó Hyoga. — ¿Ya había venido a ti desde antes?

El santo de Andrómeda suspiró.

—Un día, cuando estaba en el Jardín de los Sales Gemelos. Me dijo que ya se había enamorado de mí. Quería quedarse conmigo, quería saber cómo me sentía yo.

— ¿Y qué hiciste?

—Le dije que por favor me diera tiempo para pensarlo, que estaba muy joven y no sabía qué hacer. Me dijo que esperaría hasta que yo tuviera la edad de dieciséis años.

— ¿Y no le dijiste a nadie?, —preguntó Shiryu.

—A Ikki, —lo miró como disculpándose.

— ¿Y a nosotros por qué no?, —siguió refunfuñando el santo de Pegaso.

—Tenía miedo, —contestó, ya más calmado. —Sabía que si les decía iban a reaccionar en contra y creí que si lo rechazaba iba a desencadenar una desgracia. Máxime que aún estaba reciente lo de Seiya. Luego me olvidé. Pero luego empezaron los sueños y no supe qué hacer.

— ¿Sueños?—ladró el Fénix. — ¿Qué sueños? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—Sueños…con Hades, —titubeó. —…algunos eróticos y otros no. —Ikki hizo un movimiento repentino.

— ¿Pero ya ves que yo tengo razón? ¡Solo quiere hacerte creer que lo amas!

Shun lo ignoró.

—Shaka se dio cuenta, —resumió. —Me dijo que los sueños son parte de nuestro inconsciente y que talvez lo que soñaba no eran cosas que Hypnos plantaba en mi cabeza sin más o algo así. Que talvez inconscientemente, yo amara a Hades.

—Shaka necesita de dejar de tomar opio. Ya está alucinando.

— ¡Seiya!, —lo regañó Hyoga, harto. — ¡Deja de buscar excusas!

— ¿Y qué sucedió?, —preguntó el Dragón.

—Shaka me dijo que talvez lo que necesitaba para aclarar las cosas era ver al dios. Yo no quería, tenía miedo, creí que tendría que abandonarlo todo para irme con él. Y tenía miedo de que si lo rechazaba, me maldijera, como Apolo con Cassandra, o de que me llevara a la fuerza, como hizo con Perséfone.

— ¿Y Shaka qué dijo?

—Me recordó que nadie era bueno ni malo por completo y que los ojos, como la mente, podían reflejar el alma. Y que si los ojos de Hades eran tan bellos, no podían ocultar un alma maligna detrás.

Seiya bufó.

— ¿Y no ha pasado nada más?

—Ayer…ayer el dios vino. Y fue…fue como Shaka dijo. Necesitaba verlo para tomar una decisión. Y me dijo que no tenía nada que temer, que no me llevaría con él.

— ¿Y entonces, le dijiste que sí?, —preguntó Hyoga.

El santo de Andrómeda asintió.

—Bueno…a mí no me importa, la verdad, —reconoció el ruso. —Es tu decisión. A mí no me afecta.

—Pienso igual que Hyoga, —secundó Shiryu. —Pero si me necesitas, ahí estaré.

—Ya sabes lo que yo pienso, hermano, —terminó Ikki.

—Seiya…

—Piérdete, Shun.

El santo de Andrómeda apretó los labios.

El puñetazo le impactó a Seiya en la cara y lo derribó. Cuando se levantó, ya el santo de Andrómeda no se encontraba ahí.

— ¿Me ha pegado?, —le preguntó a Hyoga. — ¿Shun me ha pegado?

El santo del Cisne ahogó una risotada.

—Eso te pasa por reaccionar así y poner tantos peros.

— ¿Pero y como querías que reaccionara?, —le contestó de malas pulgas.

—No sé, pero así no. Como Ikki, quizás. Pero eres tú, no se te puede pedir mucho.

—Shun se volvió loco, —insistió. —De veras.

—Hay una cosa que me intriga, Seiya, —le preguntó Shiryu. —Si crees que Poseidón cambió de actitud hacia nosotros, ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar que quizás Hades también cambió?

—Porque…—se le trabó la lengua. —Yo…

—Déjalo, Shiryu. Sabes cómo es. Déjalo estar, —le contestó Hyoga.

—Ya veo que sí. Me voy. Necesito hablar con mi maestro.

—Voy contigo.

— ¿Y yo qué hago?

— ¡Ve a molestar a Marin!

— ¡Hey!

Mientras tanto, el santo de Andrómeda había llegado hasta arriba del todo de un solo tirón.

— ¿Qué sucede, Shun?, —le preguntó el Sumo Sacerdote. — ¿Hay algo que te moleste?

— ¿Dónde está la señorita Athena?—preguntó, sin rodeos.

—Leyendo ahí atrás. ¿Por qué?

—Necesito hablar con ella.

—Anda. —le contestó, volviendo a la lectura.

Encontró a la diosa sentada sobre la mesa leyendo. La hija de Zeus levantó la cabeza al oírlo entrar. Entrecerró los ojos al verlo tan serio.

— ¿Qué sucede, Shun?

—Señorita, ¿No ha venido Hades a verla?

— ¿Hades? No, ¿por qué?

—Es que…—se trabó de repente.

La diosa se irguió en el asiento y entrecerró los ojos sospechando.

—Shun, ¿qué es lo que sucede?

—Nada, nada…es que…bueno, Hades dijo que él vendría a verla y la pondría al corriente, —se salió por la tangente.

— ¡Shun!

Una risita nerviosa dejó los labios del japonés.

—El asunto es que…Hades está enamorado de mí. Él…

— ¿Cómo?, —se sorprendió la diosa. —Mi tío está...¿enamorado? de ti… ¿Cómo…cómo sucedió?

Él repitió todo lo que le había dicho a sus hermanos, momentos antes.

— ¿Ya lo saben tus hermanos?

—Sí…Seiya…Seiya no ha reaccionado bien. Amenazó con decirle a usted.

—Solo me preocupa una cosa. ¿Tú lo amas?

—No sé…, —reconoció. —Pero puedo aprender. Parecía sincero.

—Seguro que lo era. Hades es tan poco dado a expresar sus sentimientos que cuando lo hace, suele ser sincero. Ya hablaré yo con él si es que decide aparecer.

— ¡Gracias, señorita! Pero me intriga algo…

—Dime.

—Hace tres años, el dios dijo que no creía en el amor, que era una ilusión. Supongo que Seiya tiene un punto, pero me dejó intrigado.

La diosa se río.

—Bueno, eso tiene su razón de ser. Supongo que conoces su historia con mi hermana, ¿no? Es uno de los mitos favoritos de los mortales.

—Sí, señorita. ¿Acaso esa fue la causa?

Athena asintió.

—Hace unas cuantas Guerras Santas, en su gran amor por Hades, Perséfone intervino en una batalla entre él y yo, sin duda queriendo evitar que yo lo sellara o que lo destruyera. Las cosas se torcieron y ella acabó recibiendo un sello bastante poderoso, por cierto, en aquel tiempo provenían del poder de mi padre. Antes de que Hades pudiera hacer nada, Deméter se la llevó con ella y la puso en un lugar donde nadie podía alcanzarla, culpando a su hermano por ello. Eso le rompió el corazón a Hades, que no hubiera querido bajo ninguna circunstancia que ella sufriera daño alguno. Con el tiempo, su carácter se fue enfriando y ya no fue capaz de volver a enamorarse nunca más. Supongo que por eso no cree en el amor, para él solo ha significado dolor. He tratado de que se dé cuenta que no necesita ser así, sobre todo porque yo misma lo he visto, pero no he podido convencerlo de lo contrario.

Shun calló por un momento, impresionado.

— ¿Y Perséfone?, —la voz le tembló.

—Sigue dormida. Y lo seguirá por unos siglos más antes de que el sello pierda su efectividad.

— ¿Él…él sigue amando a Perséfone?

—Creo que sí. Pero eso explicaría por qué se enamoró de tí.

— ¿Ah, sí?, —se sorprendió.

—La única manera de que Hades se enamorara de ti es porque conoció tu alma. Recuerda que siempre buscaba el alma más pura para poseer su cuerpo. Hay dos razones para ello. Una, claro está, es su vanidad de dios, según la cual nadie más sería digno de compartir su cuerpo con su alma, sin duda recuerdas lo que dijo a ese respecto. La otra seguro tiene que ver con Perséfone, que era considerada la diosa más pura cuando Hades la raptó.

—Pero es una conjetura suya, ¿Verdad?

—Por supuesto, no estoy segura. Eso tendrías que preguntárselo a Hades, aunque no creo que le hiciera gracia el que sepas.

— ¿Usted que cree?

—Tú tienes un alma muy peculiar, Shun. Llena de luz. Quizás esa misma luz haya atraído a Hades, como en su momento lo atrajo la de Perséfone, no es común encontrar almas así entre los mortales. Y si de verdad todo gira en torno a tu alma, no puedo culparlo.

— ¿Entonces no cree que sea malo esto? Es que aún tengo dudas.

—Pues no veo el problema. Me preocuparía si fuera mi padre, mi tío o alguno de mis hermanos. Pero no de Hades, siempre ha sido serio en asuntos amorosos. Por supuesto que de ambos lados van a haber desacuerdos, ha pasado demasiado entre ambos bandos. Pero los espectros no se atreverán a decirle nada a Hades, saben demasiado bien lo que pasará si lo contrarían. Y bueno, aquí también, ya saben lo que les pasará si arman un escándalo. No me extraña que Seiya reaccionara así, sin embargo. Ya hablaré con él. No te preocupes, Shun, —añadió, al verlo titubear todavía. —No me molesta en lo absoluto. Sería distinto si aún fuésemos enemigos, en ese caso podría haberse tratado de una treta o algo así. Pero ya habiendo hecho las paces…—se puso seria. —Sé que yo elegí no vivir esa clase de amor, pero no puedo pedirles lo mismo a ustedes. No te preocupes por mí.

El santo de Andrómeda se inclinó ante ella con respeto y le besó la mano.

—Gracias, señorita. Por favor, hable con Seiya.

—Descuida, —arrugó el entrecejo. —Ya hablaré con él.

Cuando bajaba se encontró con el santo de Pegaso, que iba de subida.

—Ahora vas a ver…—le informó, casi con chulería. Seiya se quedó mirándolo con un mal presentimiento. Se encogió de hombros y siguió subiendo.

Cuando ya iba por Piscis, sintió la acuciante necesidad de llamar al dios. Miró dubitativo el templo, sabiendo que era protegido por un santo dorado. Se encogió de hombros y se metió entre las rosas, mientras besaba el colgante que Hades le había dado con instrucciones de besarlo si quería verlo.

Fue instantáneo. Hades apareció frente a él de repente. La temperatura bajó y los rosales se deshojaron de inmediato. Se oyó un ruido como de algo metálico que caía al suelo.

— ¡Mis rosas!

Shun ahogó una risita.

—Pobre Afro, —comentó.

No había ni acabado de decirlo, cuando el santo dorado, apareció por el hueco de la puerta.

—Shun, ¿qué haces? Y…oh…señor Hades, —el timbre de la voz le varió al comprender. —Yo…nada…ya me voy..., —desapareció por donde había venido.

Shun se volvió a reír.

—Pobre Afro, —repitió.

— ¿Querías verme, mi querido príncipe?, —expresó quitándole un mechón castaño de la cara.

—Sí, yo…hablé con la señorita Athena. Me dijo que no había ningún problema con…lo nuestro, —las palabras salieron solas de su boca.

Hades sonrió y lo besó en la frente.

— ¿No pudiste esperar a que yo lo hiciera, verdad?

—Es que…tuve una pelea con Seiya y…preferí decirle de una vez, me…me dio miedo que Seiya le fuera con cuentos.

Un relámpago de súbita cólera cruzó el rostro del Crónida y las muelas le crujieron amenazadoramente.

— ¿Pegaso?, —la voz le raspó la garganta como una lija. Tragó la saliva que amenazaba salir escupida como veneno. Al hacerlo, un gruñido le retumbó entre los dientes.

—No te preocupes por Seiya, —le pasó los brazos alrededor de la nuca, para obligarlo a mirarlo. —No es más que Seiya. No representa un problema importante. Es solo un llorón, —la burla fraternal dejó sus labios.

—Pero…

—Es la palabra de la señorita contra los cuentos que se invente Seiya. Además, no esperamos que todos estén de acuerdo, ¿O no?

Un suspiro se dejó sentir en el pecho de Hades.

—Tienes razón. No vale la pena., —accedió—perdona por exaltarme, —le acarició la cara.

— ¿A ti no te han puesto pegas?

—Ni lo harán. Al menos no directamente, si saben lo que les conviene. Pero si tiene que haber oposiciones. Sobre todo de parte de Radamanthys.

— ¿Entonces el chaparrón le caerá a Pandora?

—Puede ser. Pero ella ya sabe manejarlos, así que no creo que hagan mucho enredo. Ya están lo suficientemente entrenados para no meterse en lo que no les incumbe. Sobre todo cuando se trata de mí.

Shun suspiró.

—Ojalá fuera así aquí. No importa lo que se les diga, siempre van a husmear.

Una sonrisa algo macabra curvó los labios de Hades y se agachó hasta que su boca quedó a la altura de la oreja de Shun.

—Deja que digan lo que quieran para divertirme un rato castigándolos.

—No lo hagas, por favor, —le agarró el pecho en una súplica muda.

Una leve risa abandonó el pecho de Hades.

—Está bien, no lo haré, —le besó la cabeza y lo estrechó contra sí.

Shun se quedó muy quieto y se pegó más a él. Pronto pudo percibir los latidos del corazón de Hades, lentos y calmos.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche, —le pidió. —Por favor.

—Ahora debo irme, mi querido príncipe. Pero si ese es tu deseo, trataré de regresar. —le acarició la frente y desapareció.

Unos segundos después, la figura del santo de Pegaso apareció bajando las escaleras. Abrió la boca para decir algo.

—Ni lo intentes, Seiya.

— ¡Afrodita!

—No viste lo que yo vi. Y aunque lo hubieras visto seguirías en contra, porque eres un terco, —se sacudió el cabello. —Tonto.

— ¡No estoy para bromas, trucha!

—No tienes que aceptarlo. Solo déjalo ser. Deja que Shun cometa sus propios errores si es que han de serlo. Y si no, déjalo ser feliz. No te preocupes por Hades. Pareces tonto. Burro.

— ¡Qué te calles!

El santo dorado entrecerró los ojos.

—Cuidado a quién le hablas así, imbécil.

—Basta, no peleen.

—Descuida, no tengo ganas. Solo es la mera constatación de un hecho, —volvió a sacudir el cabello. —Ven conmigo.

— ¿Qué quieres, Afro?

—Quiero enseñarte una cosa.

Shun lo siguió, intrigado.

— ¿Ves esta rosa? Es negra, como la noche. Es peligrosa y puede ser mortífera. Pero también es bella, una belleza oscura que no muchos entienden. Por eso, solo yo las toco. Ellas saben que solo yo entiendo su belleza. Así como tú con Hades. No todos lo van a entender. Pero basta que tú sí, —le tendió la rosa mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Shun acarició la rosa con cariño.

—Gracias, Afro.

Éste levantó la barbilla en un ademán muy suyo.

—Ya vete. Yo entretendré a Seiya.

—No se peleen.

—No te preocupes. Sabes que no me gusta pelear. Me limitaré a callarlo.

La noche cayó lentamente sobre el Santuario. El santo de Virgo volvió la cabeza hacia atrás, como alertado por algo.

—Señor Hades, ¿Qué buscáis en mi templo a estas horas?

—A tu compañero. ¿Dónde está?

Shaka volvió levemente la cabeza sin abrir los ojos.

—En su habitación. Se fue a dormir hace un buen rato.

—Permíteme, entonces. Me ha pedido que pase la noche a su lado.

Shaka solo asintió.

_"Una vez me mirasteis desde los ojos de Shun. Quizás ahora debáis mirar a los ojos de Shun"_

Hades se recostó entre los cojines y apoyó la cabeza de Shun en su pecho. Fue entonces cuando notó la rosa negra que reposaba al lado de la cara. Reconociendo el cosmos del santo de Piscis sintió una punzada de celos. Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que el corazón de Shun le pertenecía ahora. Se quedó al lado de Shun hasta que la luz del Sol empezó a colarse en la habitación llevándose la rosa enredada entre sus ropas sin darse cuenta.

En algún punto de la madrugada, el santo de Andrómeda se despertó. Sonrió cuando oyó la respiración del dios golpear su oreja.

—Para ti, —susurró, prendiendo la rosa entre las ropas del dios. Por primera vez, sus labios se atrevieron a besar aquella frente pálida, emulando los besos que recibía del tío de Athena. Arrecostó la cabeza en su pecho y se durmió pronto, arrullado por los rítmicos latidos de aquel corazón inmortal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta al rescate \\._. /
> 
> Ya saben, el Hades de SS no cree en el amor, pues me quise justificar eso y solo daba vueltas en círculos xDD Hasta que mi beta me echó un cable.
> 
> Tener beta es bueno, créanme OwwwO
> 
> Y bueno, ahí van. Unos en contra, otros a favor, pero ahí se va organizando todo.
> 
> ¡Gracias por los comentarios!
> 
> ¡Un besote!


	3. Oscuridad

Los acordes del arpa se acallaron, cesando las descargas que su sonido producía y aliviando al destinatario de aquellos relámpagos oscuros.

—¿Y bien, Radamanthys?,—la voz de Pandora sonó amenazante desde el sitial donde estaba sentada.—,¿Ya entendiste que no debes cuestionar a nuestro señor?

—Yo no he cuestionado nada.—insistió.—Solo le dije que…

Una enésima descarga lo hizo callar. Una risa socarrona se dejó oír.

—Tú también, Zeros,—lo amenazó, mientras lo veía encogerse al recibir una descarga.—¿Cómo te atreves a sembrar rumores acerca de tu dios? Por tu culpa los espectros están murmurando como si se hubiera enamorado de un apestado. ¡Los santos de Athena son poderosos rivales!. ¡No lo olviden nunca! ¡Y esta vez no estamos hablando de cualquier santo! Estamos hablando de aquel cuyo cuerpo fue recipiente del alma del señor Hades en esta época! ¡No hay nadie más digno para él que Shun de Andrómeda!,—el sonido del arpa se intensificó haciendo las descargas más poderosas.

Ambos espectros aullaron de dolor, sintiendo que la electricidad recorría su cuerpo destrozándolo. Cuando la tortura terminó, ambos quedaron tendidos en el suelo, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Ahora vayan a disculparse con el señor Hades. Si no lo han hecho cuando le pregunte yo…—tañó una sola cuerda, y la descarga cayó sobre ellos como un látigo.

En otro sitio, Minos y Aiacos charlaban sobre eso.

—Creí que a ti no te hacía gracia la idea,—le manifestó el nepalí al otro juez.

—Es que no me hace. Pero tampoco soy tan imbécil de ir a decírselo al señor Hades como si nada, como hizo el imbécil de Radamanthys.

—Igual, pero yo oí a Zeros decir otra cosa. Seguro ha sido eso lo que ha levantado tanto alboroto.

—No me digas,—contestó el otro con sarcasmo.—Seguro lo exageró todo.

—Bueno, ya conoces a Zeros. Le encanta andar chismorreando.

—Bueno, eso sí. Le fascina poner a prueba la paciencia de la señorita Pandora. Al parecer le resbala.

—Al señor Hades realmente no le importa. Sabe demasiado bien que él es el que manda aquí y que puede hacer lo que él desee. Y que nosotros debemos acatarlo sin protestar. Me extraña que Rada se haya olvidado de eso tan fácil.

—¿Entonces es cierto?, —la voz de Minos revelaba el disgusto que sentía.—¿Se enamoró de un simple santo de bronce?

Aiacos se sacudió en una risita silenciosa.

—¿De veras crees que el señor Hades tiene tan mal gusto como para enamorarse de un bronceado cualquiera?

—Eso dicen,—se defendió el Grifo.—Yo no sé nada.

—Hablando de un santo que se ha enfrentado hasta a los dioses y cuyo poder puede superar fácilmente el de un santo de oro, me parece más un intento de Zeros de menospreciarlo. Shun podría hacérselo pagar con facilidad de proponérselo.

—¿Shun?,—la voz de Minos cambió levemente.—¿Andrómeda?

—Pues claro. ¿Qué aún no sabes que de lo que se enamoró el señor Hades fue del alma de Shun?

—Bueno, en ese caso, el asunto cambia. Probablemente sea el ser humano más digno de él en todo el mundo.

—¿La señorita Pandora sabía ya?

—Por supuesto. Eso explicaría porqué se enojó cuando le pregunté al respecto.

—¡Ustedes!,—la voz de Pandora los sobresaltó.—¡Si no tienen nada que hacer, vengan para asignarles algo! ¡Y si ya deberían estar haciendo algo muevan el trasero!

Optaron por irse.

—No vaya a ser que nos toque a nosotros una "sesión" de música con el arpa. Pandora da miedo cuando se pone así.

—¿Exactamente qué fue lo que dijo Radamanthys?

Aiacos se rascó la cabeza.

—No lo sé muy bien,—contestó.—Creo que estaba borracho, como de costumbre, y dijo algo así como que el señor Hades no era digno de ningún mortal, que eso no podía ser y un montón de cosas que por lo visto no le agradaron a Pandora.

—¿Está el señor Hades aquí?

—No lo he visto. Supongo que está arriba. Cuando vuelva de seguro que les pedirá explicaciones.

—En fin, solo espero que no se tuerzan demasiado las cosas.

—Descuida, aquí se saben manejar las rebeliones. La verdad, por lo que dijo Zeros creí que se trataba de alguno de los otros, no de los que conocimos.

Minos entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Estaba pensando…¿Acaso Andrómeda vendrá a vivir aquí?

—Lo dudo. No mientras sea un santo bajo las órdenes de Athena.

—Sí, Radamanthys dijo algo así. Creo que eso fue lo que más molestó a Pandora. Como si eso fuera a significar un obstáculo para el señor Hades.

—¿Nadie sabe de esto allá arriba? Si aquí hubo oposiciones, no me extrañaría que en el Santuario también,—se preocupó Garuda.

—Lo ignoro. Pero será mejor que nos enfoquemos en los problemas de aquí o acabaremos de cabeza.

—Zeros se ha burlado bastante. Dice que el señor Hades llama…

—Zeros probablemente piensa en un príncipe como un niño inútil y malcriado. No tiene porqué ser así. Un príncipe no solo es el hijo o consorte de un rey, un príncipe también es entrenado como un guerrero para que proteja a su pueblo. La propia Andrómeda era una princesa que estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por su pueblo. El señor Hades jamás le daría a su pareja un mote que pudiera significar algo malo. Me da que cuando se entere, a Zeros le irá muy mal.

—Bueno, ahora que tenemos permiso para divulgarlo será mejor que lo hagamos para controlar revueltas.

—Te acompaño.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas bases a poner al corriente a sus respectivas divisiones.

Mientras tanto, Pandora supervisaba que todo estuviera listo para cuando su señor regresara. Aunque estaba preocupada por su tardanza, rehusaba irse a descansar hasta que él regresara. Revisó que los aposentos de Hades estuvieran limpios, ordenados y con la iluminación correcta. También revisó que la pileta estuviera llena de agua y de que hubiera un jarrón de ambrosía a la mano por si éste deseara beber algo.

El diván sobre el que gustaba reposar, y a veces dormir, era también de ébano puro, como el trono del dios en el salón principal.

Se sentó a tocar el arpa, dulcemente esta vez, en espera de que Hades regresara.

—Vete a dormir, Pandora,—oyó una voz seria cerca de ella, que la sobresaltó.—Yo esperaré al señor Hades.

Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—No yo debo informarle de lo que ha pasado. Además, ya amaneció. Ya no debe tardar…

Hypnos arqueó las cejas.

—¡Es una orden, Pandora!

La joven suspiró y se retiró. El esposo de Pasitea, suspiró con algo de hastío. Salió al pasillo a vigilar que Pandora se acostase o al menos que se metiera en su cuarto.

Cogió un libro y se sentó en el diván a leer mientras esperaba.

—Hypnos,—la voz de Hades lo sobresaltó. Se puso inmediatamente de pie. Seguidamente se inclinó hasta casi tocar el suelo con la cabeza.

—Bienvenido, señor Hades.

—¿Dónde está Pandora?,—preguntó, mientras se quitaba la capa con un ademán firme. La rosa negra se desprendió y fue a dar al suelo, a los pies de Hypnos. Éste la levantó con cuidado. Hades se quedó mirándolo, mientras lo hacía.

—Hermosa flor, esta rosa. ¿Se la ha dado Andrómeda?,—la depositó con cuidado sobre la mesita, al lado de la ambrosía.

—Contesta mi pregunta,—ordenó sin levantar la voz.

—La he mandado a acostarse. Se ha quedado toda la noche en vela esperando que regresarais.

Una ligerísima sonrisa curvó los labios de Hades, tan fugazmente que Hypnos creyó que se la había imaginado.

—Esta niña…¿Acaso no sabes que ha hecho en mi ausencia?

—Ha castigado a Radamanthys y a Zeros. El primero empezó con sus características insolencias. Además, tengo entendido que se atrevió a retaros,—el icor hirvió en las venas de Hades al recordarlo,—…y Zeros comenzó a regar supuestos sobre su relación con el santo de bronce. Me temo que por su culpa hay desacuerdos entre los espectros por vuestra relación con Andrómeda. Pandora los ha castigado a ambos y les ha ordenado disculparse con vos.

—¿Qué hay de Minos y Aiacos?

—No parecen estar en excesivo desacuerdo, y si lo están, no lo han demostrado abiertamente.

—Van con más pies de plomo, me agrada oír eso. ¿Y tu gemelo?

—A Tanathos no le importa, mi señor. Le basta saber que lo consideráis digno. Al igual que yo.

—Bien. Vete ya. Dile a Pandora cuando despierte que haga sus labores diarias como siempre. No voy a levantarme hoy, no tengo ganas. Si me molesta, que sea para algo estrictamente indispensable.

—Sí, señor. Como queráis.

—Dile a mi madre que necesito hablar con ella. Que venga, por favor.

El hijo de Nyx sacudió la cabeza, temiendo haber oído mal.

—¿A…su madre, mi señor?

Hades lo miró con expresión cortante.

—¿Acaso no fui claro?,—escupió, con un tono que no admitía réplicas.

—Sí, mi señor. Clarísimo. Como el agua.

—¿Entonces qué esperas?,—ladró.

Hypnos se retiró prestamente.

—Oye, Tanathos,—le susurró a su hermano. —El señor Hades me ha pedido algo extraño.

—¿El qué?,—contestó éste, con indiferencia.

—Me ha pedido que vaya por su madre.

Tanathos frunció el ceño.

—¿Para qué?

—No sé.

—Bueno, en ese caso obedece. Ya luego sabremos porqué en algún momento.

El Sueño asintió y se dispuso a cumplir las órdenes de Hades.

Es de todos sabido que cuando Zeus destronó a Cronos y estalló la guerra entre los titanes y los dioses, ninguna de las titánides quiso tomar parte en el conflicto. Por ello, el Olímpico les retuvo sus privilegios al derrotar a los titanes y ninguna de ellas fue encerrada en el Tártaro como sus hermanos.

A Temis y a Mnemosine las tuvo Zeus entre sus brazos y tuvo de la primera a las Horas y a las Moiras y de la segunda a las nueve Musas, las compañeras de Febo. Tea se acostó con Hyperión y tuvo de él al Sol, a la Luna y a la Aurora. De Febe, tuvo Crío a Leto y a Asteria, ambas pretendidas por el Olímpico, pero solo Leto accedió a los requerimientos y le dio a los gemelos arqueros, a Apolo y a Ártemis. Y Océano tuvo de Thetys a las trescientas océanides, ninfas amables.

Pero de Rea nació Zeus, rey de dioses, y Poseidón, sacudidor de la tierra y Hades, el invisible, Ella, como sus hermanas, retuvo sus privilegios y a menudo ofrece consejo y apoyo a sus hijos, por los que siempre ha velado tanto.

A ella es a la que tiene que buscar Hypnos, en las Islas de los Bienaventurados, donde reina junto a su esposo, el terrible Cronos.

El gemelo de Tanathos no pierde tiempo, pues y se encamina hacia aquella parte del Inframundo, para cumplir con las órdenes dadas. Cuando llegó ante ella, se inclina profundamente con respeto.

La gran diosa se inclina, interesada ante la visita que tiene frente a ella. Su rostro es viejo como el de todas las antiguas deidades, sin mostrar signos de vejez alguna, de piel oscura que contrasta fuertemente con sus cabellos celestes, que fluyen, y sus ojos colorados, como dos rubíes, viejos, sabios. Posee una expresión altiva, como la de su hija Hera, pero no tan agresiva. Tiende la mano en un ademán regio. Hypnos se la besó.

—¿Qué te trae a mí, hijo de Nyx?

—Vuestro hijo ha requerido vuestra presencia en el Inframundo, mi señora. Ruego consideréis presentaros ante él.

—¿Qué es lo que inquieta a mi hijo mayor?,—preguntó, levantándose. El peplo oscuro cayó con soltura y se adhirió a las caderas y el busto, ambos generosos, con fluidez.

—No me lo ha dicho. Tan solo me ha pedido que os llevara ante él.

—Estaré allí apenas pueda. Díselo así a Hades.

—Sí, mi señora. Como gustéis.

Regresó rápidamente al Inframundo y le notificó de aquello a su amo. Hades le reiteró la orden de no ser molestado y lo despidió. Después se acercó a la ventana, mientras jugueteaba con la rosa.

Ni siquiera se volvió cuando percibió la presencia de aquella que le había dado el ser, aunque sintió la inquietud que lo embargaba atenuarse un poco.

—Hypnos me ha dicho que estabas inquieto querido hijo, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

Por fin se separó de la ventana. Su expresión se suavizó hasta puntos insospechados, mientras se acercaba a Rea.

—Madre…necesito de tu ayuda.

—Dime, qué es lo que te preocupa. Si está a mi alcance te ayudaré con ello.

Hades le cogió la mano con delicadeza y la puso sobre su propio pecho. Rea se sorprendió al sentir los latidos de su corazón, más dulces que de costumbre.

—¿Te has enamorado de nuevo, hijo mío? ¿Al fin has podido darte otra oportunidad?

—Así es. Pero ha sido porque esta persona…me la recuerda y a la vez es tan diferente a ella…Llena de luz…y esta vez no hay peligro de que salga mal… —la voz se le quebró ligeramente.

—Veo entonces, porqué necesitas mi ayuda. ¿Quieres aquella joya, no es así? La necesitas para dársela al ser amado. Pero no puedes, porque la tiene Perséfone…

— Solo a ti te permite Deméter verla. Y contra ti no podrá protestar, porque eres su madre. Sabes que esa joya es un símbolo de alta jerarquía aquí en el Inframundo. La necesito para sofocar los rumores de mi relación con Shun. No quiero que los haya, y dándoles a conocer esto es la única forma de notificarles que es algo serio.

—Oh…así que es un chico. Por fin te has dejado influenciar por tus hermanos, ¿hm?, —la curiosidad maternal afloró. —¿Quién es este Shun que te tiene así?

— Es el santo de Andrómeda,—explicó.—Aquel cuyo cuerpo estaba destinado a ser el recipiente de mi alma en esta era. Su alma es tan bella…

—Oh, un santo de Athena. Es buena señal, es un guerrero, alguien fuerte…Imagino que la pequeña está al corriente de que estás en una relación con uno de sus guerreros, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto. Y ha dado su consentimiento. Él también quiere… él quiere intentar amarme.

— No eres fácil de amar, hijo. La oscuridad que te rodea, que siempre te ha rodeado…no cualquiera podría amarla. Es intimidante, y causa temor. Y tu verdadero yo está muy adentro y no asoma fácilmente y ante cualquiera, como ahora conmigo. Ni tus hermanos ven esta cara de ti,—le acarició la mejilla.—No te preocupes, te traeré esa joya, si es lo que necesitas. Pero podría tardar.

—Tárdate lo necesario, madre. No tengo prisa alguna.

Rea le hizo una enésima caricia antes de desaparecer. Se tendió en el diván con la rosa en la mano. Pronto se quedó dormido.

Mientras tanto, en el Santuario, las cadenas de Shun se enredaban con facilidad alrededor del cuerpo de su oponente. Misty suspiró.

—Ya está bien, Shun. Tú ganas…de nuevo. Eres un problema, chico.

—Ya lo sé. Pero necesito entrenar para no oxidarme y estar en forma,—explicó.

—Por supuesto. Necesitas dar la talla, ¿verdad? Más ahora que eres el amante de un dios,—el tono de voz se volvió algo picaresco.

—Hades me ama tal y como soy. No necesito fortalecerme para complacerlo. Pero sí para cumplir con mi deber de santo.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero, Shun.

— Aún no hemos intimado. Y no lo haremos en un buen rato, —contestó con naturalidad, enrollando las cadenas.

—¿Pero piensas hacerlo?

—Por supuesto, pero cuando sea el momento, y no antes. No tengo prisa y él tampoco.

—¿No te intriga?

—¿Qué quieres decir?, —se intrigó.

—Quiero decir, ¿no te intriga conocer más a fondo a Hades?

—Quiero intentarlo. Sé que debe tener un lado más amable en algún sitio. Un lado menos atemorizante. Estoy seguro que es solo una coraza. Quiero descubrirlo.

—Bueno, eso está bien. Pero no te han molestado con eso, ¿verdad?

El santo de Andrómeda arqueó las cejas.

—Algunos. Pero no me importa. No es a ellos a los que ama Hades.

—Ya veo. Pero entonces, ¿te irás al Inframundo?

Negó enérgicamente.

—No podría. Y Hades no quiere eso. Prefiere visitarme él.

—¿Y la señorita Athena? ¿Sabe?

— Por supuesto, tonto. ¿Has de creer que somos tontos?

— Ya me parecía a mí…

—¿El qué?, —sospechó Shun.

—Nada,—se quitó Lacerta.—No tiene importancia…

—Misty…

—Seiya ha estado diciendo cosas…como que se ven a escondidas de la señorita, porque dijo que no o algo así. Es que no sonaba convincente.

Un fuerte bufido dejó el pecho de Shun.

—No hay manera de que entienda…ni siquiera si la señorita Athena le dice. Qué cansado.

— Bueno, en ese caso, cosechará lo que está sembrando. Sabes que el karma nunca falla. En algún momento lo pagará.

—¿Tus compañeros no han dicho nada?

— No he visto u oído a nadie decir algo malo. Salvo a Seiya, pero…es Seiya.

— A nadie le importa, no sé por qué a él sí…

—¿ Y a Hades?

— Se enojó cuando le dije que Seiya estaba inventando, pero se olvidó rápido. Por un lado lo entiendo, ha sido mucha la rivalidad entre Hades y el santo de Pegaso desde la época mitológica, pero…

— Necesita dejar a un lado sus traumas, es todo,—suspiró. —Ay, éste Seiya…

—¿No has visto a Orfeo?

— Por ahí debe de andar, ¿porqué?

— Sé que a Hades le gustaba escuchar lo que tocaba. He pensado en decirle que toque algo para él alguna vez.

—Lo gracioso es que Seiya actúa como si te obligara,—se burló.—Y mientras, tú estás como si nada, en una relación normal, como la de cualquiera…

— Sí…,—contestó de forma distraída.—Es un tonto…

—Te dejo, cariño, —contestó con guasa. —Para que hagas tus cosas.

—Gracias por el entrenamiento,—contestó.

— De nada. Sabes que para eso estamos.

Shun suspiró.

Sabía que las cosas estaban cambiando poco a poco entre ambos bandos y que no volverían a ser las mismas debido a la relación que estaba dispuesto a iniciar con el dios, que estaba descubriendo.

La pasada noche había descubierto la sensación nueva de dormir junto a alguien más, de sentirse protegido y amado por solo el hecho de estar juntos. Todavía no entendía muy bien qué era lo que sentía cuando estaba con Hades, pero al parecer a éste sí le gustaba estar así con él. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que ir al Inframundo, aunque fuera por una temporada y, conociendo a algunos espectros, se sentía aprensivo al respecto.

También se sentía muy aliviado de haber podido hablar con Shion acerca de aquello, sobre todo en lo tocante al alojamiento. Aunque sabía que al santo de Virgo no le molestaba nada tenerlo como huésped en su templo ni tampoco que el dios lo visitara, sentía que estaba abusando de su hospitalidad. Tampoco quería regresar a Japón, pensaba que estaba demasiado lejos.

Así que Shion le había asignado la cabaña que había pertenecido al santo de Orión, la cual llevaba años vacía.

—Lo encargué de entrenar a Milo,—le había comentado.—Lo último que supe de él fue cuando me notificó que Milo había logrado conseguir el Gold Cloth, pero no regresó con su pupilo. En palabras de Milo, presentía que algo malo iba a suceder y se negó a regresar.

Se sentó en la cama, que crujió bajo su peso. Se quedó viendo el colchón con ojo crítico. Bien se veía que hacía años que nadie pisaba aquella cabaña. Pero ponerla al día podía ser divertido. Sobre todo si cumplía el objetivo que se suponía, y podía estar a solas con Hades sin preocuparse de molestar a los demás.

Se preguntó como estarían reaccionando los espectros ante la noticia, adivinando sin saberlo, las reacciones de algunos. Sobre todo le intrigaba la reacción de Pandora. Recordaba vagamente los cuidados que la joven le había prodigado mientras estuvo bajo la influencia del alma del dios, y su férrea lealtad hacia Hades. Y estaba seguro de que acataría cualquier decisión que tomara Hades, aún si estaba en desacuerdo con ellas.

Sorprendentemente, en el Santuario nadie había puesto grandes pegas o se había molestado de más por aquello, excepto Seiya. Ya empezaba a resultarle tedioso que cualquier persona con la que hablara le comentara acerca de los rumores que al parecer estaba esparciendo.

Sabía de algunos como Aiolia, a los que no les hacía gracia la idea. Pero se habían callado para ellos mismos ese disgusto, y no le habían dicho nada, sin duda entendiendo que no era asunto de ellos.

Suspiró de nuevo y se recostó sobre la espalda. Una nube de polvo se levantó desde la cama y lo hizo estornudar.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras se pasaba la mano por el rostro para quitarse el polvo. Se levantó y quitó las sábanas y el cobertor para sacudirles el polvo.

—A saber cuando fue la última vez que alguien limpió esto,—suspiró.—Será mejor que llame a alguien para que lo haga antes de mudarme aquí, o cogeré una alergia.

Salió afuera, dispuesto a llamar a algunas doncellas. Por el camino, se topó a Shaina. La mujer se detuvo cuando lo vio, sin duda con ganas de preguntarle algo.

—No me preguntes nada, por favor. Ya Misty me estuvo diciendo cosas hace un rato,—se sonrojó al recordarlo.

—Entiendo. Entonces, ¿Te han preguntado mucho?

—No dejan de hacerlo. Pronto empezarán a correr rumores raros.

—Creo que ya corren…

—¿Qué?,—se quejó.—Pero no me han dicho nada…

Shaina negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca dicen. Solo dejan que corran los rumores. Al parecer, alguien oyó a Shion cuando te permitió quedarte aquí.

—Ya me estoy hartando….¡No es asunto de ellos!

—¿Porqué no te vas con Hades un tiempo?

—¿Eso no empeoraría los rumores?

—Pues claro. Pero daría pie a que la señorita Athena se hartara y los regañara,—se río.—Ya hablando en serio, sé que puede ser mareante al inicio, pero si los ignoras y no les haces caso se aburrirán y dejarán de hablar.

Un enésimo suspiro dejó los labios del santo de Andrómeda.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Qué extraño resulta esto.

—Tú sigue en lo tuyo como decidiste. No te preocupes,—,le aconsejó.—No es porque sea con Hades. Es porque estás con alguien. Aquí las relaciones siempre son muy comentadas cuando inician. Luego se calman.

Se encogió de hombros, ya más tranquilo.

—Bueno, seguiré tu consejo. Ya dejaré de preocuparme.

Subió hasta el templo de Virgo y se acostó sobre el diván en la entrada. El colgante resbaló por su pecho y quedó colgando de un lado.

_Yours Ever_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toda mala acción tiene su castigo. Y lo han pagado esos dos por andar cotilleando xD
> 
> Me fascina el personaje de Pandora en el manga clásico. Solo el hecho de que comanda a los 108 espectros resulta un indicativo de que es un personaje fuerte. No necesita levantar la voz al castigar a nadie y lo hace sin titubear cuando alguien la desobedece, como castigó a Radamanthys por enviar más espectros al Santuario.
> 
> El arpa no es el mismo instrumento que una lira, pese a que suelen confundirlas. Ambas son instrumentos de cuerda, pero tienen diferente forma. Y la lira siempre va a ser de mano y con forma de lirio (por eso se llama lira) mientras que el arpa puede ser más grande (como la de Pandora) Así pues, el instrumento que tocan ambos Orfeos, Mime y Abel son liras no arpas. La de Pharaoh se supone que es la variante egipcia de la lira griega.
> 
> Y apareció mamá Rea xD Con ella ya se elevan a cinco las titánides que han aparecido en mis fics ( Mnemosine, Leto, Hécate, Afrodita (que es considerada como tal por nacer de los genitales de Urano, la única titánide entre los olímpicos, y ahora Rea)
> 
> Me parece muy curioso que en el episodio G todos los titanes son de piel oscura, esto contrasta especialmente aquí con la piel de Hades, que más bien es demasiado pálida.
> 
> Rea (gr. Ρέα) es la menor de las titánides. Casó con su hermano Cronos, al que le dio seis hijos. El menor, Zeus, se salvó de ser devorado por su padre gracias a que ella le dio una piedra para engañarlo.
> 
> El nombre significa "flujo" o "fluir" Como diosa madre, los flujos eran la sangre menstrual, el líquido amniótico y la leche.
> 
> Luego se retiró a Creta y ahí dio a luz. Por eso esta diosa era muy adorada en Creta.
> 
> Rea está fuertemente identificada con Cibeles, la Gran Madre frigia/anatolia, hasta el punto de que ambas diosas resultan difíciles de diferenciar la una de la otra pues incluso comparten iconografía.
> 
> Los antiguos griegos explicarían esto como que Rea huyó de Creta hacia Asia Menor para escapar de las represalias de Cronos.
> 
> Una vez que Zeus liberó a los titanes del Tártaro (la obra de Esquilo que narra esto, el "Prometeo liberado" se perdió) le encomendó a Cronos el gobierno de la Isla de los Bienaventurados, la parte del Inframundo donde habitan aquellos amados por los dioses, exentos de la mortalidad. Según otras versiones, la gobernante de aquel lugar era Macaria, la hija de Hades y Perséfone, esposa de Tanathos.
> 
> ¡Gracias por los comentarios!
> 
> ¡Un besote!


	4. Debilidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya vine ^^

Se dio la vuelta sobre la cama, sintiendo que el cuerpo le temblaba y sudaba como si tuviera fiebre.  
Aquello era imposible, por supuesto, lo sabía bien, por tanto debían tratarse de los efectos de las flechas de Eros, que abaten por igual a dioses y a mortales enfermándolos de amor.  
Hacía varias noches que no pegaba ojo tampoco y eso agriaba su carácter de forma significativa, por lo cual no quería que se le molestase más que para lo indispensable.  
Se obligaba a sí mismo a esperar a que su madre volviera con la joya que le había prometido que conseguiría, antes de pensar siquiera en volver a ver a Shun, quería enterrar de una vez por todas las reticencias del joven y sabía que era la única forma de lograrlo.  
No contaba con que, de alguna forma, su hermana se hubiera enterado de aquello y hubo de soportar los cuestionamientos de Deméter y aquello exacerbó su mal humor.

— ¡Cómo te atreves a algo así! ¿No tienes vergüenza? ¡Ella es tu esposa! ¿Acaso ya no la amas? ¡Tú mismo la obligaste a casarse contigo!  
—Deméter…  
— ¡Por tu culpa es que está así!, —siguió chillando. — ¡Y tú como si nada! ¿Ya te olvidaste?  
—Hermana, escucha…. —sentía su paciencia estirarse como un hilo tenso hasta el punto del no retorno.  
— ¡No, tú escúchame a mí!

Un poderoso gruñido retumbó en el pecho de Hades.

—Si me dejaras despertarla…sabes que puedo despertarla. Pero no me dejas ni verla siquiera, ni puedo traerla aquí, no puedo, porque la tienes en un lugar donde no me es permitida la entrada, no la he visto en siglos…Así no puedo serle completamente fiel y lo sabes. No puedes pedirme lo que me estás pidiendo…  
— ¡Un mortal!, —la palabra salió escupida de entre los dientes de la diosa. —La reemplazas con un mortal.  
— ¡No te entiendo, hermana!, —una desesperación rabiosa comenzaba a tomar parte de su ser. — ¡Sí estoy con ella te enojas, y si no, también! ¡Nadie la ha reemplazado! ¡Ella es, y siempre será el amor de mi existencia! Pero ya no quiero renunciar al amor…no puedo…, —su mano sube inconscientemente a su pecho. Deméter entendió sin necesidad de palabras.  
— ¡Eres débil!, —le apostrofó. — ¡Te has dejado doblegar por un chiquillo!  
—Shun es…él es…como Perséfone…Él…  
— ¡¿Te atreves a compararla con un mortal?!—el chillido escandalizado de la diosa resonó en las paredes.  
— ¡Sí me escucharas!, —las hebras del hilo que era su paciencia comenzaron a desprenderse una por una, y sentía el icor rugirle con fuerza en las venas como si fuera fuego y subirle por el esófago como ácido. Apretó las mandíbulas tan fuerte que la dentadura crujió.  
— ¿Escuchar qué?, —se burló ella. — ¿Cómo defiendes a ese mocoso con el que te revuelcas solo porque te complace?  
— ¡Su alma es pura! ¡Él es digno! ¡Como lo fue tu hija! Sabes el motivo por el que poseía al mortal más puro. No intentes burlarte ahora de eso. Y aún no hemos intimado, pero eso a ti no te importa. ¡Ahora vete de aquí y déjame en paz!  
— ¿No podías quedarte detrás, verdad? Como nuestro padre y hermanos, tenías que serle infiel a tu esposa, tenías que dejarte doblegar, no podías evitarlo…  
—Pregúntale a Hera si se molestó por Ganimedes. O a Anfitrite si le molestaron Pélope y Nerites. Sabes que un amante varón no conlleva el mismo peligro que una mujer. No tendré hijos de otras, Perséfone misma se ha encargado de ello ambas veces. Pero tengo derecho a amar. Déjame amar. Déjame sanar mi corazón. Yo lo necesito, necesito recordar lo que es amar. ¿No querrás que siga siendo frío y amargado cuando ella despierte?  
— ¡Nunca te la mereciste!  
— ¡BASTA!—rugió, perdiendo la paciencia. El rugido atravesó la pared y sobresaltó a Pandora, que tocaba el arpa en la habitación contigua. — ¡LARGO!  
—Te enojas porque sabes que es cierto lo que digo, hermano. De lo contrario, no perderías así la paciencia.  
Un horrible gruñido volvió a retumbar en el pecho del dios.  
—Vete de aquí, hermana, —su voz adquirió un tono grave, casi que de ultratumba. Una sonrisa siniestra le adornó el rostro momentáneamente. —Al menos mientras has estado aquí has dejado sola a Perséfone…

El terror invadió a Deméter.

— ¿Qué quieres con ella…?  
—Le pedí a mi madre que me trajera el Diamante de Ébano. —ignoró la expresión horrorizada de Deméter. — ¿Crees que no sé que fue ella la que te lo dijo?  
— ¡Tú te atreviste…!  
— ¡Esa joya me pertenece, yo mandé a crearla y puedo dársela a quién me plazca!  
— ¡Pero entonces ese mortal será llamado tu consorte, tu príncipe…!  
—Perséfone seguirá siendo mi reina, no debes preocuparte por eso, —sus muelas volvieron a crujir. —Después de todo, tú provocaste esto.  
— ¿Yo?, —parpadeó incrédula. — ¡Tú la raptaste!  
—Tú la apartaste de mí cuando yo podía despertarla. Sabes que dónde está se les está vedada la entrada a dioses varones. Ni siquiera su padre la ha visto en siglos. Tu crueldad es grande, Deméter.  
— ¿Para qué quieres despertarla? ¿Para que te vea enredarte con ese santo de Athena?

Hades retrajo el labio superior, en un breve ademán de ira.

—Cuándo Perséfone despierte, ya Shun estará muerto. No deberías de preocuparte por eso, las vidas de los mortales son como soplos para nosotros. Déjame amar a alguien, aún si es por un tiempo. Deja de meter tu lengua de víbora en mis asuntos o creeré que son celos, —la provocó.  
— ¿Celos? ¿De ti? No te creas tanto, Hades.  
—Entonces lárgate, me desesperas.  
—De acuerdo, me voy. Pero volveré, —amenazó.

Hades pasó la mano por el tocador con furia, botando el contenido por el suelo.

— ¡PANDORA!, —rugió, todavía furioso.  
La muchacha apareció en menos de un segundo.  
—Ve a traer a Shun, —le ordenó.  
La mente de la mujer se llenó de preguntas, pero decidió dejarlas para después.  
—Sí, mi señor. ¿Debo traerlo aquí?  
—Por favor. Y dile a alguien que prepare mi cama, me siento cansado.  
—Sí, señor. Como deseéis.

Observó cómo el dios desaparecía en dirección al cuarto de baño. A continuación, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a obedecer las órdenes que había recibido inmediatamente. Cogió el tridente y, tras componerse el cabello, se encaminó hacia el Santuario.  
No le sorprendió que no la dejaran pasar, aunque dijo muy claramente sus intenciones. Al contrario, los soldados empezaron a molestarla, sin duda deseando algo más que lo que insinuaba el elegante vestido negro.  
Uno la agarró por la barbilla. Ella movió el tridente, sin desear lastimar a nadie, pero sintiéndose presionada por las circunstancias.

No tuvo tiempo de hacer nada. Una cadena plateada hizo su aparición de repente y la rodeó dejando a los hombres que la acosaban por fuera. Una vez la tuvo protegida, empezó a dejar ver pequeños rastros de electricidad, insinuando lo que sucedería si era tocada.  
— ¡Dejen a la dama en paz!, —la voz fuerte la sorprendió por su familiaridad. — ¡Si está aquí es porque tiene algo que hacer! ¿No querrán ser los culpables de otro nuevo conflicto con Hades, o sí? ¡Le notificaré a la señorita este comportamiento, no les quepa duda! ¡Largo de aquí!

Los soldados se esparcieron por el lugar murmurando incoherencias. Pandora levantó los ojos azules para fijarlos en los del santo de Andrómeda. Al mirarlo, pudo entender claramente porque su señor estaba tan enamorado de aquel joven.  
Aquellos ojos todavía brillaban con la pureza que había visto en él hace tres años, pero ahora los alimentaba un fuego extraño, propio de un guerrero de sangre ardiente, aunque sensible y ante todo justo y razonable.  
En materia física también había cambiado, pues había dado un estirón considerable y los cabellos castaños bailaban traviesos contra su espalda. El cuerpo lucía fibroso y fuerte, tonificado por el entrenamiento diario y asemejaba el cuerpo de un efebo, los jóvenes cuyos cuerpos eran el ideal de belleza masculina en la Antigua Grecia y cuyo máximo exponente no era otro que el mismísimo Apolo.

—Entonces, supongo que tú eres Pandora, —la voz de Shun la sacó de sus pensamientos.  
—S…sí, —contestó. —Yo soy Pandora, la comandante de los 108 espectros, y la mano derecha del señor Hades. Has cambiado mucho, Shun.  
—Yo…no te recuerdo muy bien, —se disculpó. —Cuando te vi, fue su alma la que miraba a través de mis ojos. Y luego, todo pasó demasiado deprisa. Además de que Hades no suele enviarte aquí, ¿Acaso ha sucedido algo malo?  
—Es a ti a quién he venido a buscar, Shun de Andrómeda. El señor Hades quiere verte.  
El corazón le dio un salto ansioso.  
— ¿Le ha pasado algo malo a Hades?, —se preocupó.  
—No, no, él está bien. Solo está un poco molesto y quiere verte.  
—De acuerdo. Espérame afuera, voy a decirle a Mu donde estaré para que no se preocupen. —salió corriendo.

La muchacha asintió y fue a esperarlo afuera. No había pasado ni un minuto cuando lo vio venir de regreso.  
Sin más dilación lo llevó hasta Giudecca, ignorando los rumores a sus espaldas. Lo condujo hasta la habitación de Hades y tocó la puerta con cariño.  
— ¿Sí?, —la voz arrastrada de su señor la hizo reír internamente.  
—Le traigo a Shun como ordenó, mi señor.  
—Bien. Haz que pase y tú vete.  
—Sí, mi señor. —Abrió la puerta, le indicó a Shun que entrara por medio de señas y se despidió.  
El santo de Andrómeda empujó la puerta con cuidado.

La penumbra parcial de cuarto lo hizo parpadear un momento, tratando de acostumbrarse a la falta de luz. Cuando por fin pudo ver mejor, se acercó al diván, distinguiendo al dios sentado en él.  
Una profunda arruga le hendía en dos el ceño a Hades. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió la mano de Shun sobre su espalda, pero su ceño permaneció fruncido.  
—Pandora me ha dicho que querías verme. ¿Qué ha sucedido?  
Un profundo suspiro, casi un gruñido, pasó entre los labios de Hades. Se levantó y le indicó que lo siguiera sin una sola palabra. Shun lo siguió con curiosidad.  
Entrevió el desorden que imperaba en el cuarto de baño por entre la puerta entreabierta y dio unos pasos en aquella dirección.  
—Shun.

Levantó la vista al oír la sequedad en la voz de Hades.  
Se apresuró a llegar a su lado. Cuando lo alcanzó, estaba sentado sobre una silla, siempre con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?, —repitió, conciliador. La arruga en el ceño divino vaciló.  
—He tenido una pelea con mi hermana, simplificó. —Me pone los nervios de punta.  
—No te preocupes por Deméter, —le acarició los hombros y sintió los músculos tensos. Lo abrazó por el cuello impulsivamente. Hades arqueó las cejas sorprendido. —Siempre buscará excusas para molestarte.  
— ¿Cómo has sabido que se trataba de Deméter?, —su voz salió un poco menos seca por efecto de la sorpresa.  
—Supuse, —contestó. —Solo por ella podrías estar tan molesto.  
Por fin, el ceño se relajó completamente, mientras se hundía más en el asiento, con pereza.  
—Quédate conmigo esta noche, —pidió, con súbito deseo, irguiéndose y colocando el cuerpo de Shun debajo del suyo. —Quédate conmigo el resto del día. Mi querido príncipe…

Shun se sonrojó ante el súbito cambio de actitud. Fijó sus ojos en los de Hades, que fluían como ámbar líquido. Levantó la mano con vacilación y acarició los cabellos negros con suavidad, peinándolos entre sus dedos. Pronto sus manos comenzaron a recorrer no solo el tabique nasal y el contorno de los labios, sino también la mandíbula, el cuello y la nuca. Maravillado, sintió como los músculos del dios se relajaban ante su tímido tacto. Pronto, las manos de Hades también comenzaron a explorar su cuerpo con ansia, sin duda deseando llegar a la piel debajo.

—N…no…—sopló, asustado. —No…  
—Tranquilízate…tranquilo. No haré nada que no quieras. Solo déjame saber hasta dónde quieres llegar…, —un gemido ansioso escapó de los labios del dios.

Shun entendió sin necesidad de palabras que Hades necesitaba olvidarse del mal rato que había pasado, y había querido llamarlo a él para que lo ayudara. Sentía toda la madurez del dios en cada caricia, aunque éste lo hiciera con evidente ansia.

Se deslizó de la silla sin que Hades intentara nada más y empezó a desprenderse de la armadura y luego de la camiseta, quedando solo con el pantalón.  
—Así, —le advirtió a Hades, con un tono levemente mandón.

Éste se rió en voz baja, y lo empujó sobre el lecho con más ansia.  
Sin embargo, se controló y comenzó a besarlo con gentileza, primero en la frente, y luego en los ojos. Lamió la nariz con un ademán juguetón, provocándole la risa a Shun. Luego, lo miró directamente a los ojos.

El japonés entendió perfectamente el deseo que tenía de besarlo en los labios, réplica de su propio deseo. Batió los párpados una sola vez y abrió levemente la boca.  
La frustración lo invadió levemente cuando Hades hizo la cabeza a un lado y le besó el cuello con voracidad.  
Oyó la carcajada ahogada del dios y se frustró más. Lo cogió del cabello y lo jaló. Hades se rió abiertamente y le empujó la nuca con delicadeza hasta que sus labios quedaron a un palmo.  
Se pasó la lengua por los labios sensualmente antes de unir sus labios con los de Shun de repente. Éste abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero los cerró para disfrutar mejor del beso.

Sus labios se enlazaron con los de Hades, tímidamente al inicio, luego con más energía. Era algo nuevo, una manera de comunicar emociones que no conocía y que le fascinaba.  
Hades abrió los ojos y se recostó en la cama. Pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Shun y lo estrechó contra su costado mientras le apartaba el cabello de la cara.  
—Eres tan bello, mi querido príncipe. Como Andrómeda…

Aquello despertó la curiosidad de Shun. Se recostó sobre el codo mientras cogía uno de los mechones negros del dios y empezaba a juguetear con él.  
— ¿Conociste a Andrómeda?  
—He conocido a mucha gente, Shun. Por aquí han pasado muchos. A la hija de Cefeo la recuerdo. Bella entre bellas, con una mirada tan determinada…como la tuya, —le acarició el mentón. —Pero no estuvo aquí mucho tiempo. Athena se la llevó y la colocó en el firmamento, entre su padre y su marido.  
— ¿Ella era bella?  
—Mucho. Pero lo que más resaltaba era su valentía y su espíritu de sacrificio.  
—Ahora vas a decir que cómo yo...  
Hades se rió  
—Las cualidades se repiten siempre, mi querido príncipe. Lo que cambia son las circunstancias. Y las tuyas son mucho mejores.  
— ¿Ah, sí?, —el escepticismo tomó su voz. — ¿Cómo?  
—Enamoraste a un dios. Anda, mi príncipe, —le besó la frente y se acomodó sobre su pecho. —Duérmete.  
Shun cerró los ojos y se durmió sin más.

Entrada la madrugada un sonido lo despertó. Era como un metal rozando la madera. Volvió a mirar a Hades. Estaba acostado boca abajo con el cabello negro cubriéndole la espalda. Se levantó con cuidado.  
Al no sentir que las cadenas quisieran atacar, supuso que no había nadie en la habitación que resultara un peligro.

—Así que tú eres Shun.  
— ¿Quién está ahí?, —preguntó con vacilación. Se impresionó cuando vio a una dama elegante, de rostro oscuro y cabello celeste frente a él. Una energía poderosa emanaba de ella, lo que le dijo que si deseara enfrentarlo, sin duda saldría perdiendo. Sin embargo, no parecía ser el caso, y aunque tenía un gesto regio y altivo, de reina, y aquella energía resultaba aún más sobrecogedora que la de cualquier dios al que hubiera enfrentado antes, no parecía tener malas intenciones.  
Sintió que las rodillas le temblaban, como queriendo doblarse.  
— ¿Q…quién sois vos señora?, —preguntó, casi sin voz, sobrepasado por sus emociones, sintiéndose muy pequeño frente a ella.

—Había escuchado de ti, pero no esperaba que fueras apenas un niño. Veo que mi hijo ha decidido seguir el ejemplo de sus hermanos al fin, —rodeó la cama y le dio un beso en la frente al dormido Hades. Seguidamente, le apartó el cabello de la cara, en un ademán típico de una madre.

El santo de Andrómeda sintió que se le caía el mundo encima.

Había escuchado hablar acerca de Rea por supuesto, y sabía el importante papel que ésta había desempeñado en la constitución del orden cósmico actual. Pero si aún lo intimidaba el hecho de que Hades fuera mucho más viejo incluso que Athena, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante una diosa aún más vieja que éste, y más aún ante aquella que le había dado el ser.

Abrió la boca para decir algo. Rea lo acalló con un ademán maternal.  
—No es necesario que digas nada. Solo he venido a dejarle a mi hijo algo que me había pedido. Me retiro por ahora. Pero me alegra constatar que eres tal cual Hades me dijo que eras. Quizás seas el indicado para descongelar su corazón.  
—Quiero intentarlo., —miró hacia la cama. —Él…él se ha portado muy bien conmigo. Me hace sentir seguro.  
Rea lo acarició.  
—Lamento haberte despertado. No te preocupes. Vuelve a dormir.  
—Ha sido un honor conoceros, señora. De verdad.  
—Digo lo mismo, querido.

Shun se volvió a acostar. Se echó las mantas por encima y se acurrucó, contra el costado de Hades. Sintió la respiración de éste agitarse un instante, para luego volver al mismo ritmo. El calor que desprendía contrastaba enormemente con la fría coraza con la que se protegía.

Sentía de repente que podía atravesar esa coraza, el mismo dios parecía querer que la atravesara. De repente, al verlo así dormido tan profundamente se le figuró vulnerable, dulce, cálido, nada familiar a la imagen intimidante que tenía siempre de él.  
Estaba seguro que no muchos conocían aquella faceta del dios que solo debía de dejar ver en circunstancias muy específicas. Y por lo mismo no todos debían de entenderlo o pensar siquiera que fuera posible.  
Pero él sabía que lo era. Se rio en voz baja al recordar el estropicio que había vislumbrado en el cuarto de baño.  
Eso era solamente un indicativo más de que debajo de aquella impasibilidad había un carácter bastante fuerte, como el de sus dos hermanos. La diferencia era que tenía mucha más paciencia y templanza que Poseidón o que Zeus.  
La oscuridad que lo rodeaba no le daba miedo tampoco, tenía claro que la oscuridad no siempre ocultaba cosas monstruosas o malas. También podía ocultar cosas muy bellas o simplemente misteriosas, como estaba seguro que se trataba en el caso de Hades. Nada malo, de todas maneras.

Las motivaciones que había tenido el dios para querer acabar con la humanidad, así como las de Poseidón habían estado muy claras. Y eran justificadas. Simplemente, Athena había pensado de otra manera, casi budista, había dicho Shaka, al considerar que no todos los seres humanos eran malvados e insolentes y que la humanidad no se echaba a perder por unos cuantos individuos malvados.  
Pero nada de eso importaba ya, ahora que Hades y Athena habían hecho las paces. Aunque para algunos resultara difícil de asimilar.

Respingó cuando sintió los labios de Hades en el cuello.  
—Lo siento, te he despertado, —susurró compungido.  
La respuesta fue solo un gruñido, mientras Hades seguía explorando su torso.  
Estiró la mano buscando luz. Sintió la mano de Hades apartarla del camino de la lámpara.  
—No, —el gruñido le provocó un escalofrío de placer. —Déjalo así.  
—Pero no veo nada, —contestó.  
Aquello era verdad, aquella oscuridad le impedía ver nada.  
—Así es mejor, —contestó, con un leve tono de diversión, mientras volvía su atención al cuerpo de Shun.  
Se moría de ganas de hacerlo suyo, pero había prometido tocarlo solo hasta dónde él lo permitiera. Y solo se había quitado la camisa.  
—Pero es en serio, —lo oyó quejarse. —No veo nada.  
—No veas, —le recomendó. —Siente.  
—Pero…  
—Siente, —le mordió el cuello con voracidad, dejándole una marca.  
Shun se hundió en las almohadas. El dios se sentó a horcajadas encima suyo, y siguió besando y lamiendo su torso. Las sensaciones iban y venían con fuerza, dejándolo extrañamente débil.  
—Hades…  
Éste dejó inmediatamente lo que hacía para prestarle atención.  
— ¿Qué sucede, príncipe mío?  
—Quiero…quiero..., —se sonrojó.  
— ¿Qué quieres, Shun? Dímelo y te lo daré.  
—Tocarte…quiero tocarte, —apartó el cuello de la túnica, sintiendo ansiedad—Déjame tocarte.  
Sin una sola palabra, Hades se tumbó sobre el colchón y lo ayudó a sentarse sobre sus caderas, de la misma forma en la que él se había sentado momentos antes.  
Sintió a Shun bajar con cuidado, casi con miedo. Estiró el cuello dejando la garganta al descubierto, deseando que se la besara. Cuando sintió los labios de Shun sobre ella, soltó un gemido ahogado, y cerró los ojos sintiendo el placer.  
Percibió las manos de su joven amante hacer a un lado la túnica y comenzar a lamer y a besar su torso como él lo había estado haciendo.  
Le cogió la cabeza y se la empujó con brusquedad contra las tetillas.  
Cuando Shun empezó a lamer aquella parte de su cuerpo no pudo evitar arquearse de placer.  
— ¿Te gusta?, — preguntó.  
—Mucho, Shun. Mucho. Aprendes rápidamente.  
—Temo que amanecerá pronto. No tenemos tiempo para mucho más.  
—Eso no es un problema, mi pequeño. Puedo ordenarle a Helios que no salga si así lo deseas.  
—No, —decidió. —Ya habrá tiempo para eso. Por ahora es suficiente con esto.  
—Bien, —le tendió un anillo. —Ten. Ponlo sobre la mesa. Cuando despiertes, lo harás en el Santuario.  
—Mi armadura…  
—Yo te la enviaré, por eso no te preocupes. Solo duérmete ya.

Ambos cerraron los ojos por segunda vez aquella noche.

Cuando Shun despertó, se dio cuenta de que estaba en su cama en la cabaña del Santuario.  
Se apresuró a levantarse y salió a la puerta. Vio su armadura perfectamente ensamblada en una esquina de la habitación y suspiró aliviado de Hades recordara enviársela.  
Al salir fue directamente al templo de Aries a hablar con Mu. Éste sonrió plácidamente cuando lo vio.

—Buenos días, Mu.  
—Hola, Shun. ¿Cómo te fue en el Inframundo?  
—Muy bien. ¿Nadie preguntó por mí?  
—La señorita Athena, pero se calmó cuando le dije dónde estabas. Quizás sea mejor que vayas a verla.  
—Sí, quizás sea lo mejor. Iré ahora.

El santo de Aries asintió y se retiró al interior de su templo. Shun suspiró e inició el ascenso hacia la cúspide del Santuario. Estaba seguro de que su diosa le haría preguntas muy interesantes, o al menos estaría interesada en saber cómo había pasado su tiempo con el dios.

Efectivamente, cuando subió hasta la cúspide la vio sentada en las escaleras que iban hacia el Templo Mayor con una rosa blanca entre sus cabellos.

Cuando Athena lo vio, sonrió con dulzura.

— Ven aquí y cuéntame. ¿Qué tal todo con mi tío?

Él sonrió y se sentó con ella en las escaleras.

Las palabras se las llevó el viento y quedaron solo entre ellos dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "No debemos perder la fe en la humanidad que es como el océano; no se ensucia porque algunas de sus gotas estén sucias"
> 
> Siddhartha Guatama
> 
> Esta frase está contenida junto con otras citas de Gautama Buda en mi libro sobre religiones orientales. A ver, un poco de cultura de día viernes ^^
> 
> Bueno, las cosas van tomando forma y encaminándose poco a poco. En el próximo capítulo sabremos más de la historia de esta joya especial y del lugar donde está Perséfone.
> 
> Y bueno, a todos les da cosa conocer a la suegra, pero en el caso de Shun creo que más bien le tiemblan las piernas de la impresión xD Y es que se trata de mamá Rea xD Por otro lado, la suegra Demi molestando y haciendo escándalo as usual :v
> 
> Shun no logró ver bien a Pandora en el clásico, solo logró verla mientras ella bajaba desde el castillo de Hades hacia el Inframundo. Luego, cuando el asunto de Orfeo, sin duda que no tuvo tiempo y luego la muchacha no aparece hasta después de la explosión del Muro, cuando tanto él como los otros ya estaban de camino a los Elíseos.
> 
> Otra cosa distinta es Hades a través de los ojos de Shun xD
> 
> Pero bueno, prácticamente que se conocieron apenas ^^
> 
> Me falta contestarles los reviews del pasado capi, ya lo hago ^^
> 
> ¡Gracias por los comentarios!
> 
> ¡Un besote!


	5. Fuerza

Cuando Hades despertó se volvió boca abajo y apoyó la barbilla en la almohada sobre la que había dormido Shun la noche anterior. Aún estaba algo tibia. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar el placer de hace unas horas. Descorrió el dosel de la cama y se quedó tendido boca abajo. Un brillo sobre la mesa llamó su atención.

Se desperezó como un gato y se levantó, envolviéndose la cadera con la sabana. Cuando vio la joya sobre la mesa, el corazón le dio un golpe de feroz alegría. La cogió con delicadeza.

Mucho tiempo atrás, cuando aún estaba soltero y anhelaba una esposa, le había encomendado a su sobrino una joya digna de un consorte para el rey del Inframundo.

Y el Cojo había cumplido magníficamente, como solo él podía hacerlo.

Había cogido un diamante negro como la noche, raro y precioso por lo mismo, y lo había engarzado a un dije del más fino oro, con la forma delicada y perfecta de un asfódelo con la corola abierta. Como todas las obras del hijo de Hera, aquella flor de metal, en cuyo centro descansaba el diamante negro, brillaba y parecía tener vida propia aún siendo de un oro oscurecido, como si se irguiera sobre su tallo en los Campos Asfódelos.

A pesar de que aquel colgante debía ser una de las obras más preciadas de Hefestos y de tener la forma de la flor infernal, recibía su nombre por la piedra que estaba engarzada con grácil fuerza en su centro.

El Diamante de Ébano.

La mano de Hades acarició los pétalos con cuidado. La tristeza se adueñó de él un instante al recordar la carta que su hermana le había entregado lo más tarde que pudo tratando de dañarlo lo más posible.

_Amado corazón mío,_

_Una vez más debes enfrentarte a Palas, y si pierdes, volverás a ser sellado por mi hermana por dos siglos más._

_El Inframundo necesita de su gobernante. No puedes ausentarte por mucho tiempo, ni dejar de cumplir con tu deber. Es preciso que si no derrotas a Athena no seas sellado. Yo en cambio, no tengo nada que perder…salvo a ti, pero con gusto haré el sacrificio, si el precio es tu libertad._

_No quisiera que tu corazón olvidara lo hermoso de ser amado y lo hermoso de amar, así que te hago esta petición:_

_Si es mi Destino ser sellada, y transcurrido un tiempo no he despertado, si alguna diosa o mortal cautiva tu corazón, no te cierres, ama._

_Ama intensamente, como me has amado a mí. Ama, para que cuando yo despierte, tu corazón no sea tan duro como lo era antes de que me conocieras. Para que sigas siendo capaz de sentir._

_Sé que lo que te pido te causará un gran dolor, me lo causa a mí mientras escribo estas líneas, y mis lágrimas emborronan la tinta. Pero debo hacerlo._

_Debo pensar en ti, para tener valor, y en que estarás a salvo para estar tranquila._

_La última voluntad que te hago es ser llevada a los Campos Elíseos, para descansar cerca de ti._

_Los dioses somos eternos, así que no me despido para siempre, nuestra separación no será para siempre. Nunca._

_Tu amada alma_

Suspiró y agitó la cabeza para apartar aquellos funestos pensamientos de su mente. Lo único que le pesaba era no haber podido cumplir con la última voluntad de la diosa, de hacerla descansar en los Elíseos.

Su madre había actuado con sorprendente rapidez aquella vez y se la había llevado a la Cámara de las Vírgenes, un lugar situado bajo la custodia de Hestia, a la que solo podían acceder las mujeres y al que no podían acercarse los varones, pues era como un gineceo en el Olimpo en el que las diosas se reunían a hablar y a pasar el tiempo en tareas exclusivas de su sexo.

También existía un andrón en el Olimpo, accesible solamente por los varones, la Cámara de los Efebos. Pero nunca ninguna de las dos estancias había sido usada como cárcel, o convento como ahora pretendía hacer Deméter, al haber encerrado allí a Perséfone, con la expresa intención de alejarla de él, aunque a medio Olimpo no le pareciera aquello.

La única a la que se le permitía entrar en ambas estancias, por las características de sus esferas de influencia era a Athena.

Pero no se atrevía a pedirle que le transmitiera lo que quería decirle por miedo a perjudicarla de algún modo.

Ahora que por fin había sido capaz de lograr aquello que le pedía encarecidamente, sentía la acuciante necesidad de hacérselo saber de algún modo. Pero no sabía cómo.

También sentía lástima por su hermano, el cual tampoco había visto a su hija en siglos, y que como él mismo hubiera querido, había tratado de despertarla, infructuosamente antes de que su madre la secuestrara en aquella cámara.

La cólera de Zeus había resultado esperable, pero se había apagado pronto ante la imposibilidad de hacer cambiar de opinión a Deméter y no querer contrariar a Hestia ni a Hera.

Por razones lógicas, a la única a la que no podía pasarle Deméter por encima era a Rea, ni a las hermanas de ésta, que se mantenían como las guardianas de Perséfone, y las que le traían noticias de vez en cuando, aliviando su malestar.

Y ahora que tenía aquella joya, planeaba hacérsela llegar a Shun y ya sabía a quién iba a pedirle que lo hiciera, casi como una forma de escarmiento.

Pronto las ninfas ctónicas hicieron su aparición para ayudarlo a lavarse. Se despojó de la sábana y se encaminó hacia el cuarto de baño.

Como esperaba, Pandora debió haber esperado que se durmiera para hacer limpiar el estropicio de la noche anterior.

El agua caliente empezó a correr por su cuerpo, relajando los músculos y limpiándolos de las impurezas acumuladas durante la noche.

Pronto, Pandora hizo su aparición con la agenda del día. Una vez vestido, despidió a las ninfas con un ademán y se acercó a Pandora.

— ¿Cómo habéis dormido, mi señor?, —preguntó ella, solícita como de costumbre.

—Mejor que en días anteriores. Mi ira también se ha calmado. Sin embargo, hay un asunto del que debo ocuparme antes de iniciar el día. Sé, por el dulce hijo de Nyx, que Radamanthys ya ha sido castigado por atreverse a desairarme. Pero aún deseo ajustarle las cuentas por mí mismo. Así que hazlo venir ante mí.

—Sí, mi señor. Vuestros deseos son órdenes.

Hades se sentó en el escritorio. Tomó una pluma y empezó a hacer garabatos sobre el papel. Apenas cambió de posición más que para mirarlo de reojo, cuando el espectro de Wyvern se arrodilló frente a él.

— ¿Me ha llamado, señor Hades?

—Acércate a la mesa, —contestó, sin dejar la pluma.

Radamanthys se levantó sin una palabra y se acercó a la mesa. Titubeó cuando vio el colgante.

—Vas al Santuario y le entregas eso al santo de Andrómeda. No quiero quejas. Y cómo me entere que provocas algún disturbio te va a pesar. ¿Me oyes?

—Sí, señor.

—Bien. Anda. Ya sabes dónde encontrarme a la vuelta.

A la salida tuvo que soportar las burlas de Garuda y Grifo.

— ¡Cállense, imbéciles!, —gruñó de mal humor.

—La verdad es que al que no quiere caldo, —se burló Aiacos, mientras Minos se reía, —le sirven dos tazas, ¿Verdad, Rada?

— ¡Cállate, jaiba descarada!

—Uy, perdone usted, Su Majestad. No quisiera ofenderlo.

—Eh, Rada, ¿Estás seguro que estás sobrio?, —le gritó Minos. —No queremos que te le arrimes a Shun sin querer.

Ahora fue el turno del nepalí de soltar una carcajada.

—Ni muerto me arrimaría a ese mocoso.

—Cuidado, Rada, cuidado. Que el mocoso está a punto de volverse el consorte del señor Hades. No querrás que te castiguen por andar de bocón.

— ¡Que se callaran, les dije!, —gruñó el inglés, malhumorado.

—A ver, Minos, —contestó Aiacos, ignorando a Radamanthys. — ¿Quién de los dos bichos crees que sea más ponzoñoso, Radamanthys o Milo?

El juez frunció el ceño, furioso.

— ¡No me compares con el bueno para nada de Milo!

—Bueno, entonces Pharaoh, señor quejica.

— ¡Cállense!

Las risas de sus dos pares todavía le resonaban en los oídos cuando pisó el Santuario.

Sin muchas ganas de nada se puso a buscar a Shun, aguantándose los comentarios mordaces que pugnaban por salir de su boca.

Cuando lo encontró, meditando debajo de un árbol, acompañado por el santo de Virgo, sintió la tentación de tirarle el collar a la cara y largarse. Pero el miedo que le tenía a Hades podía más.

— ¿Qué quieres, Radamanthys?, —le preguntó sin abrir los ojos siquiera.

—El señor Hades me envía, Andrómeda. Quería que te diera esto, —le puso el colgante frente a la cara.

Shun abrió los ojos.

Tomó el colgante con cuidado.

— ¿Hades ha hecho esto para mí?

—No para ti específicamente, pero lo mandó a hacer para que fuera llevado por quién fuera su consorte. Antes fue la señora Perséfone. Ahora eres tú. Deberías sentirte orgulloso, esto no lo haría por un amante cualquiera, es un símbolo de alta jerarquía en el Inframundo.

Se sonrojó.

—Gracias, Radamanthys. Por favor, transmítele a Hades mi agradecimiento.

—Hazlo tú, —contestó, de mal humor de repente. —A mí solo se me ordenó darte esta joya, no haré nada más, —se desapareció.

Shun se río.

— ¿Qué hacemos con Radamanthys?

— ¿Vas a acusarlo? , —quiso saber Shaka.

— ¿Por ser Radamanthys? No, no es necesario. Ya hablaré yo con Hades, ya me ha explicado lo esencial.

—Es una joya hermosa, —contestó el indio, examinándola.

— ¿Tú crees? Ya los veo burlándose de mí por llevar un collar con forma de flor.

—Sí se burlan, puedes contestarles que las flores y los árboles están más relacionadas a los hombres que a las mujeres en la mitología. Ya sea por metamorfosis o consagración. Ir más lejos, el asfódelo es la flor que está consagrada a Hades, imagino que por eso Hefestos le habrá dado esa forma al dije

—Bueno, con eso me siento más tranquilo. Supongo que esto es un signo de que la relación es seria para él, eso me tranquiliza de veras. Y quizás acalle los rumores aquí también.

—Sin duda dice mucho que haya conseguido esta joya para ti. Verdaderamente le gustas mucho. ¿Sigues teniendo dudas?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No tantas como antes. Además, la señorita Athena me dijo que no le molesta en lo más mínimo. Y Radamanthys parece que ha tenido que aceptarlo. El único problema es Seiya, pero no pienso preocuparme por lo que crea, si no lo acepta es su problema.

—Me alegra que sea así. Te mereces ser feliz.

Una expresión dulce adornó el rostro de Shun.

—Ha sido con quien menos esperé. Pero supongo que el Amor es así de misterioso y actúa cuando menos te lo piensas te llega.

—En esta vida hay muchas cosas misteriosas, Shun. Eso tenlo siempre presente. Ahora volvamos a la meditación, —cerró los ojos de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, Athena tejía sentada en la fuente del Santuario, pensando en lo que le había dicho Shun acerca de su tiempo con Hades.

Pareciera casi como si el dios tuviera miedo de ir demasiado rápido, y desencadenar una tragedia como la que había tenido con Perséfone.

En lugar de hacer su voluntad, lo había dejado elegir si corresponderlo o rechazarlo. Tampoco había querido apartarlo de su entorno común, ni de lo que éste amaba hacer. Mucho menos le estaba negando su espacio personal. Y al parecer, se estaba tomando su tiempo para derribar rumores y darle a conocer que la cosa iba en serio.

Hacía días, desde que Shun le contara acerca de los coqueteos de Hades, había recordado que ella tenía en su poder un velo y una corona que Perséfone había perdido al ser raptada por Hades. Con el consiguiente drama que se había desencadenado después y luego con el paso de los siglos, había olvidado completamente que tenía aquello, hasta que un día, buscando nuevas telas para bordar, lo había encontrado en un cajón.

Había pensado en ir ella a dejárselo, pero no sabía cómo burlar a Deméter, que no se le despegaba a su hija ni un segundo.

Y ahora, siendo que Hades había escogido como su pareja a uno de sus santos, de seguro que con menos razón la dejaría pasar. Sabía por Shun que sus tíos habían discutido, lo cual había puesto de mal humor al hermano de su padre, no sin razón.

— ¿Cuándo dejarás tu odio, querida tía?, —se preguntó, mientras la aguja traspasaba la tela de manera impecable, creando un intrincado diseño.

En realidad, su intención al visitar a su hermana, no era darle aquella tela, quería decirle acerca de lo que sucedía con Hades, porque sabía que éste no podría. Pese a que Kore estuviese dormida, el sello no impedía la comunicación por medio del cosmos y eso era lo que estaba planeando.

Y como todo el Olimpo, había desaprobado que la encerrara. Aún recordaba el dolor de su padre ante la imposibilidad de poder verla de vez en cuando, sabiendo que ni siquiera a él le estaba permitido traspasar aquel recinto.

De repente, recordó que las hijas de Cronos, con la excepción de Mnemosine que había preferido permanecer en el Inframundo, y de Thetys, que permanecía con su marido en el extremo norte del mundo, en los fríos océanos del polo, también eran guardianas de la joven diosa, especialmente cuando Deméter no estaba.

Si podía acercarse a dicha cámara en el momento indicado, estaba segura de que la dejarían pasar, sobre todo Rea, a la que le dolía ver a sus hijos sufrir.

Recogió el bordado apresuradamente y subió hasta sus aposentos a arreglarse. Las ninfas limpiaron su cuerpo con delicadeza y la vistieron con el pesado peplo que solía ponerse para ir a la morada de los dioses, mucho más majestuoso que los vestidos que llevaba a diario.

Y como estaba segura de que su tía habría ido a quejarse con sus hermanas de lo que fuera que el señor del Inframundo le hubiera dicho, quizás tuviera suerte. Además, la noche estaba al caer, por lo que de seguro su visita pasaría desapercibida.

Sin dudar más, cogió las cosas de su hermana y la Nike y se trasladó hacia el palacio de Hestia.

La morada de la mayor de las Crónides era una especial entre las del Olimpo. Estaba permanentemente hundida en una luz que recordaba a la que otorgaba el fuego de una hoguera. La habitación principal por supuesto guardaba el Fuego Olímpico, que nunca se apagaba. Una porción de éste se encontraba también en Delfos.

Dicha cámara se encontraba en el centro mismo de la morada, como el fuego hogareño era el centro de cada residencia mortal.

Y la cámara que buscaba, estaba en la torre norte de dicha morada, la más alta. Sabía que en la puerta de entrada la vigilaba alguien, pero no sabía quién.

Solo esperaba que no le impidieran subir.

Cuando abrió la puerta de entrada, constató que no había nadie vigilando, lo cual la alegró. Subió por la larga escalera de caracol, al final de la cual, tras un corto vestíbulo, se encontró a las tres titánides. Todas levantaron la cabeza al oír sus pasos en medio del silencio.

— ¡Joven Athena!, —la voz de Thea se elevó antes que otras. Como su hermana Rea, la piel de Thea era oscura y sus ojos colorados. La diferencia era su cabello con tonos verdosos.

—Os saludamos, joven diosa, —se sumó Temis inclinándose brevemente, en ademán de respeto hacia la deidad olímpica. Ella, a diferencia de sus hermanas, tenía cabellos oscuros, y la piel algo más clara, pero con los mismos ojos colorados.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti, indómita deidad?, —se sumó Febe, la cual tenía la piel más clara de todas, que lucía como lustroso alabastro. Sus cabellos también eran de un tono particular, de un rojo profundo, casi negro, y sus ojos brillaban con el mismo tono celeste que los de sus nietos.

Como el de Rea, los tres rostros denotaban antigüedad, aún sin señales físicas de vejez.

—Encontré entre mis pertenencias algunas de mi hermana, que recogí cuando Hades la raptó y he venido a devolvérselas. Tendió el velo, solícita. La corona cambió de manos.

—Bellos trabajos, ¿Acaso fuiste tú misma la que lo tejió? Sin duda esto no fue hecho por mortal alguno.

—Su madre le hizo este peplo y la corona, como no podía ser de otra manera, es obra de Hefestos.

Un grito quebrado quebró el ambiente calmo de la estancia. Una ninfa apareció corriendo, abriendo la puerta que las separaba del lugar donde se hallaba la hija de Zeus.

— ¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado?, —la voz de Temis adquirió un tono demandante.

—El colgante de la señora Perséfone…no está. Revisé por si se había caído pero no está.

— ¿El Diamante de Ébano?, —se alarmó Temis. —, ¿Pero quién podría tenerlo y para qué se lo han quitado?

—Pero no pudo ser cualquiera…ella siempre está vigilada. El ladrón tuvo que haberle dicho a alguien de aquí para que lo sacara, —se preocupó Thea.

—¿Podrìa ser que alguien haya sido sobornado para robarlo?

—Relájate, querida hermana. Nadie ha robado esa joya, —intervino Rea, apareciendo de pronto.

¿Y cómo lo sabes, hermana?

—Porque yo fui la que se lo quitó.

— ¿Tú?, —se asombró Febe. — ¿Cómo?

—Todas ustedes saben que ese collar lo hizo Hefestos por orden de Hades sin pensar en una persona especial. Simplemente está destinado a ser llevado por quién sea su consorte, sea éste hombre o mujer. Mi hijo me lo ha pedido ante la imposibilidad de obtenerla él mismo.

—Entonces… ¿Lo que le dijiste a Deméter es cierto? ¿Por fin el corazón de Hades ha podido amar de nuevo?

—Así que de eso se trataba, —reflexionó la de los ojos de lechuza. —Deméter fue a gritarme ayer tarde acerca de eso. Supongo que también le dijo algo a Hades.

—Anoche lo conocí, —afirmó Rea. —Es un joven especial, con un alma muy pura. No me sorprende que haya llamado la atención de Hades. Y desde que es uno de tus santos, querida, también debe ser fuerte. La fortaleza justa que se necesita para ser el amante de un dios.

—El pequeño se ha enamorado de nuevo, —se rió Febe. —Justo como sus hermanos. Los jovencitos parecen atraerles a estos muchachos.

—Shun está muy contento con este romance. Hace unas horas hablé con él.

—Hades dice que ese muchacho se parece mucho a Perséfone. Supongo que eso es lo que lo ha atraído.

—Es su fuerza. Ahora está tan feliz…en cambio Zeus…, —la voz de Rea se quebró.

—No te preocupes. De alguna manera se arreglará.

— ¿A qué te refieres?, —preguntó Athena curiosa. —Creí que mi padre no podía entrar aquí.

—Y no puede, —aclaró Temis. —Por eso está triste. Extraña a Perséfone.

—Pero no sé si recuerdas la carta que Perséfone le dejó a Hades, donde le pedía que la hiciera reposar en los Campos Elíseos.

—Por supuesto. A Deméter no le importó y se la trajo aquí.

—Nosotras planeamos sacarla de aquí. Así cumpliremos su deseo y tanto su padre como su esposo podrán visitarla de vez en cuando.

—Deméter nunca ha tomado en cuenta que Perséfone es hija de Zeus también. Ni cuando se la éste se la dio en matrimonio a Hades. Ni cuando lo puso en una situación incómoda al amenazar con destruir a la humanidad si no se le devolvía a su hija. Ni ahora que no le permite verla.

—Es ciertamente injusto. Ella merece estar donde quería, no dónde su madre considere mejor.

Athena se levantó.

—Bueno, las dejo. Mi propósito es otro.

—Procede, joven Athena, —la invitó Rea. —Nosotras te cubriremos.

La diosa inclinó la cabeza levemente y abrió la puerta que la separaba de su hermana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la tardanza UwwwU Pero por diversos motivos no había podido terminar el capítulo hasta ahora. Y luego FF no me dejaba subir. TwwwwT
> 
> Bueno, cada vez me quedan menos titánides por aparecer en mis fics xD
> 
> Como mamá Rea es mamá Rea...hay más sobre ella que sobre sus hermanas.
> 
> Temis es la personificación de la justicia natural o divina. Tuvo con Zeus a divinidades que estaban relacionadas a esto, Astrea, las Horas y las Moiras.
> 
> Thea es la personificación de la vista. Los griegos creían que la vista y la capacidad de observación eran como rayos que salían por los ojos. Por eso su esposo es el titán que personifica la capacidad de observación, Hyperión, y sus hijos, divinidades que desprenden rayos de luz, el Sol, la Luna y la Aurora.
> 
> Febe era la encargada del Oráculo de Delfos, el que le heredó a su nieto.
> 
> Como podrán notar, mantuve en todas las tonalidades del Episodio G, menos en Febe, y, si la recuerdan de Violetas y Asfódelos, tampoco en Mnemosine.
> 
> Se denomina gineceo (gr. γυναικωνῖτις) a la sala, habitación o estancia que poseían las grandes casas de la antigua Grecia, para uso exclusivo de las mujeres de la casa: esposa, hijas, sirvientes. Preferiblemente estas estancias estaban en la segunda planta de las mismas. Esta sala era la contraposición al Andrón.
> 
> El andrón o andronitis (gr. Ἀνδρῶν-ῶνος) designa en la arquitectura doméstica de la antigua Grecia a la estancia o parte de la casa reservada a los hombres. Consistía en un patio descubierto (aulê), rodeado de columnas, alrededor del cual estaban dispuestas las diversas habitaciones para el servicio del propietario y de los que vivían con él. Estaba separada por un pasillo y una puerta, del gineceo, que contenía las habitaciones de las mujeres.
> 
> Las flores suelen estar rodeadas de un contexto muy femenino, pero a veces su origen estaba relacionado a dioses o mortales varones. Véase Jacinto o Ayax Telamonio, de cuya sangre surgió el jacinto, que también se le consagra a Apolo. Narciso que se convirtió en un narciso, Adonis, por cuya sangre las rosas se volvieron rojas, o de cuya sangre surgió la anémona. O el mismo asfódelo, de los que se dice había un campo en el Inframundo, consagrado a Hades.
> 
> Entre las plantas, por consagración a un dios varón está la menta, a Hades. O entre los árboles, el ciprés, el álamo blanco y el pino, de carácter funerario, a Hades. O el caso más famoso: el laurel a Apolo.
> 
> Ya vamos por la mitad del fic o.O
> 
> ¡Gracias por los comentarios!
> 
> Perdón de nuevo por la tardanza UwwwU
> 
> ¡Un besote!


	6. Kore

Athena abrió la puerta con cuidado.

Aquella parte de la cámara solía usarse para el descanso por las noches por lo que contaba con todos los muebles que conformaban un dormitorio.

La cama era grande y majestuosa, con un dosel de pesado brocado color marfil que era descorrido durante el día y la luz entraba sobre una única ventana circular y caía suavemente sobre la cama. El respaldar había salido de sus propias manos, a juego con el resto de la de la cama.

Fiel a la esencia de todo aquel refugio, representaba a una joven virgen entretenida con la lanzadera y el telar.

Sobre el colchón, relleno con las más suaves plumas siempre se encontraba una hermosa colcha, de gruesa seda, con hermosos bordados de diversos tipos de flores. Aquella colcha había sido lo primero que, bajo la guía amorosa de Thetys, había tejido la joven Hera. En un principio, había adornado la cámara nupcial cuando ésta se casara con Zeus, pero luego había tejido otra, y ésta se la había cedido a su hermana Hestia.

Las almohadas también eran de un blanco deslumbrante, suave y mullido.

Sobre este lecho impoluto, rodeada por algunas flores, descansaba la que todavía era la emperatriz del Inframundo.

Se asemejaba a una muñeca de porcelana, con tan solo una mancha de color en todo su rostro, los labios que asemejaban una sola gota de sangre en medio de la nieve blanca. Sus cabellos, de un tono casi negro, también resaltaban contra la blancura de aquel lecho.

Entre las manos tenía una sola flor, un narciso, su flor preferida. El contraste resultante entre los blancos y oscuros era impresionante.

Athena la cubrió con el velo de la cintura para abajo y depositó la corona a su lado en la cama. Seguidamente, le cogió la mano con ternura y encendió su cosmos, rodeando a la diosa dormida con él. Pudo percibir como su conciencia acudía presurosa, así que asumió que el sello se había debilitado lo suficiente, como para estar consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, aún si no podía despertar.

 _"_ _Hermana Athena"_ , pudo percibir alegría en el cosmos de Perséfone, como si hace mucho que la esperara.

_"_ _Querida hermana. Veo que tu conciencia ya es libre"_

_"_ _Así es. Ya puedo escuchar o percibir lo que pasa a mi alrededor, aún si no puedo despertar del todo"_

_"_ _Está pronto tu despertar, ¿No es así?"_

_"_ _Puedo sentirlo"_ , su voz se tiñó de ansiedad. _"Ya no falta mucho" "Pero te esperaba, como cada doscientos años. ¿Acaso has venido a pedir perdón por haber vuelto a sellar a mi marido?"_

Una risita reverberó dentro del pecho de Athena. Se sentó al borde de la cama y le acarició la cara. Pudo sentir la expectación vibrar en el cosmos de su hermana.

_"_ _¿No lo sabes aún? Hades y yo hemos hecho las paces. Ya no habrá más Guerras Santas, no entre nosotros al menos. Tampoco con Poseidón"_

Sintió la incredulidad primero y luego el alivio. Pero luego sintió la duda, y la curiosidad, natas en ella.

_"_ _¿Pero entonces a qué vienes, hermana?"_

_"_ _La noticia que vengo a darte es buena…", hizo una pausa, algo teatral. "¿Recuerdas la carta que le dejaste a tu amado esposo, donde le pedías que por favor no se cerrara al amor?"_

Sintió el asentimiento expectante crecer.

 _"_ _Tu madre se la entregó mucho después de que fueras sellada, provocando su ira. Tampoco quiso saber nada de amar a nadie más…"_ sintió el temblor en el cosmos de Perséfone. _"…debió de sentir que te estaba traicionando. Por eso su carácter se agrió y se llenó de odio. Traté de convencerlo de que no se cerrase, pero no pude. Hasta hoy."_

_"_ _Mi madre dice que ya no me quiere, y por eso no viene"_

_"_ _No viene porque no puede. Mi tía debió de percibir que estás más despierta y se guarda de pronunciarlo. En lugar de hacerte reposar en los Elíseos, te trajo al palacio de Hestia…"_

_"…_ _a la Cámara de las Vírgenes."_ , el temblor se incrementó, pero ya no era de temor, sino de ira. Su cosmos también se alborotó. _"¿¡PORQUÉ!?"_

_"_ _Siempre quiso alejarte de Hades. Supongo que fue por eso"_

_"_ _Tampoco mi padre…"_

_"_ _Podría entrar de quererlo. Pero no quiso desairar a Hera ni a Hestia…"_ , su cosmos se llenó de amargura.

_"_ _Mi madre siempre ha sido egoísta y cruel"_

_"_ _Pero no es eso lo que he venido a decirte, sino buenas nuevas"_

_"_ _Dime, hermana querida. ¿Qué nuevas me traes?"_

_"_ _Mi tío, tu amado esposo, por fin ha dejado que Eros acertara en su pecho de nuevo"_

Sintió la alegría envolver su energía. Cuando volvió la mirada hacia el rostro de su hermana, se sorprendió al ver el rastro de una solitaria lágrima.

 _"_ _¿Quién ha sido?"_ , la voz cósmica de Kore resonó en su mente. _"¿Qué mortal o dios ha hechizado el corazón de Aidoneo?"_

 _"_ _Es uno de mis santos"_ , explicó sucintamente. _"Su nombre es Shun"_

 _"_ _¿Es un santo dorado?"_ , la pregunta se hizo con dudosa curiosidad.

_"_ _No. Solo es un santo de bronce"_

_"_ _¿De bronce?"_ se sorprendió la hija de Deméter.

 _"_ _Es el alma más pura de esta era"_ explicó solamente.

Con eso lo entendió todo.

_"_ _¿Hades te ha pedido que me dijeras esto?"_

_"_ _No"_ , negó con la cabeza sin darse cuenta. _"Pero creo que querría hacértelo saber. Después de todo, tú le pediste que no se cerrara"_

_"_ _¿Mi madre lo sabe?"_

_"_ _Por supuesto. Ya ha ido a gritarle a Hades. Me gritó también a mí"_

El bufido se hizo sentir.

_"_ _Solo pasé a decirte eso. Sé que descansarás más tranquila ahora"_

_"_ _Te lo agradezco hermana querida. En efecto, me siento mejor"_

_"_ _Encontré entre mis cosas un velo y una corona que llevabas cuando Hades te raptó. Las he dejado contigo"_

Esta vez fue el pecho de Kore el que retumbó en una risa.

_"_ _Debiste dejarlas donde estaban. Ahora mi madre las verá y se pondrá como loca"_

_"_ _Descansa, hermana. Luego volveré."_

_"_ _Por favor…dile a tu Shun que agradezco que haya sido capaz de enamorar a Hades. ¿Le corresponde?"_

_"_ _Tenía un poco de miedo al principio. Pero creo que ya le ha pasado. Le he dicho que se parece mucho a ti. Ese puede ser el motivo por el que le atrajo en un inicio"_

_"_ _Por favor, dile a la abuela que quiero hablar con mi padre. Sé que no puede entrar aquí, pero…lo extraño"_

_"_ _Se lo diré", aseguró. "Descansa"_

Cuando salió del cuarto, sintió la mirada de las cuatro diosas sobre sí.

—Ella no sabía, ¿Verdad?

Febe negó con la cabeza.

—Hasta hace poco notamos que ya era capaz de percibir lo que sucede a su alrededor, aún si todavía no puede despertar. Pero no nos habíamos atrevido a decírselo, hasta que oímos a Deméter decir que Hades no la visita porque ya no la ama, lo cual no es cierto.

—Me ha dicho que extraña a mi padre y que quiere hablar con él. Aún si sabe que es imposible. —esto lo dijo en dirección a Rea.

—No puedo remediar eso y lo sabes, joven Athena. Por eso pensé en llevarla a los Elíseos, donde si podrá verla mi hijo.

— ¿Aún no sabes cómo sacarla de aquí sin que su madre se de cuenta?

—Había pensado en pedirle su colaboración a Hades. Pero ya no estoy tan segura.

El gesto de sorpresa que cruzó el semblante de la ojilúcida Parthenos fue realmente genuino.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

—Porque no estoy segura de si afectará su actual relación sentimental con tu santo. Los humanos no ven las cosas del mismo modo, y podría desencadenarse alguna desgracia.

—Shun es muy comprensivo. Seguro que entenderá.

—Puede que no lo haga. No me malentiendas, no lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber a ciencia cierta como reaccione. A lo mejor tienes razón y comprende. ¿Pero que sucede si no lo hace? Los celos no son buenos consejeros.

—Entiendo tu preocupación. Yo tampoco diré nada, —prometió.

—Siempre has sido una niña juiciosa. Sin embargo, sí puedes hablar con tu padre. De seguro esto lo alegrará. —contestó Thea.

—Entonces lo haré ahora. Gracias por recibirme.

—Descuida. Ahora vete. —le recomendó Temis. —Vete antes de que regrese Deméter.

— ¿Dónde está, por cierto? Me sorprende no verla aquí.

—Debe de haber ido a hablar con Hera, como siempre que está molesta por estos asuntos. Pero ya no debe tardar en regresar, y si te sorprende aquí nos matará a todas.

La diosa se inclinó, en señal de respeto y salió. Cruzó los salones de aquella morada con la rapidez y sigilo de una sombra. Cuando entró en el palacio de la reina de los dioses, vio a Deméter bajar las escaleras con paso mesurado.

Se escondió detrás de una estatua, hasta que la diosa se perdió de vista. Estaba segura que después de la pelea que habían tenido, verla en aquel lugar, y más tan tarde, dispararía las alarmas de Deméter y la haría sospechar. Tampoco quería protagonizar otra pelea sin sentido.

Una vez que estuvo segura que no había peligro, subió hasta la habitación de Hera. Cuando llegaba al final de las escaleras, vio a la esposa de Zeus salir de una habitación. Ésta arqueó las al verla.

—Vaya, parece que estoy muy solicitada esta noche. ¿Qué deseas de mí, Athena?

—En realidad, estaba buscando a mi padre. ¿Está él aún despierto?

—Tu padre lleva varios días durmiendo, le he dicho a Hypnos que lo duerma, para que pueda descansar. Éste asunto con Perséfone lo está alterando demasiado y ya se había olvidado del lecho hacia varias noches. Me tenía preocupada. ¿Y tú porqué lo buscas?

—Pensaba que ya que a Hades podría resultarle complicado, él podría ayudarme a trasladar a mi hermana a los Elíseos. Así tanto él como Hades podrán visitarla a menudo y dejar ese estado de ansiedad.

—Sabes que Deméter es la única lo suficientemente descarada como para desobedecerlo. Por otro lado, él podría entrar a esa cámara de quererlo, pero es demasiado respetuoso de las normas y del orden como para quebrantarlas. Sí, —se justificó, viendo el tic en la frente de Athena. —Hestia y yo nos opusimos en un principio, y fue para no desairarnos que contuvo su cólera. Pero eso ya no importa. No cuando los tiene a los dos sufriendo de esta manera.

—Perséfone ya se da cuenta de lo que sucede a su alrededor. También puede comunicarse por medio del cosmos.

—El sello ha ido debilitándose poco a poco con el pasar de los siglos. Es algo lógico que poco a poco vaya liberándose. Llegará el momento en el que tenga la fuerza suficiente para despertar por sí sola.

—Se ha enojado con Deméter.

—No me extraña, —suspiró. —Esta hermana mía ocasiona más problemas que soluciones.

—Entonces me retiro. ¿Le dirás a mi padre que vaya a verme cuando despierte?

—Por supuesto, querida. De mí no dudes.

—Te lo agradezco.

— ¿Así que mi hermano se ha encaprichado con uno de tus santos?

—Así es, —contestó.

— ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado el pequeño? Se ha asustado, me imagino.

Athena asintió en silencio.

—SÍ. Pero solo al principio. Creo que ahora que sabe que es cosa seria está menos asustado.

—Me recuerda al Troyano cuando Zeus lo trajo aquí. El muchacho estaba tan asustado como un pajarillo que se ha caído del nido. Le costó un poco acostumbrarse.

—Tampoco es fácil acostumbrarse cuando la reina de los dioses no te tiene aprecio.

La de los ojos de vaca chasqueó la lengua.

—Tu padre lo había traído para satisfacerse con él. Comprende que no me parecía que en vez de las manos de mi hija, me sirvieran la ambrosía unas manos que habían tocado a mi marido de manera íntima, y además, mortales.

—Pero cedió a tus requerimientos, ¿No es verdad? Mantuvo a Ganímedes como su copero personal.

Hera se encogió de hombros.

—Por demás, todavía lo ve a veces. Pero yo soy la única mujer a la que sube a su lecho y eso me es suficiente.

—Hades parece querer ese tipo de relación con Shun, y es lo que Deméter no aprueba.

—Ella nunca aprueba nada querida, —le contestó la diosa más vieja. —Ni siquiera encerrándola se siente feliz.

Aquello llamó la atención de Athena.

— ¿Se siente culpable acaso?

—Seguramente. Pero se queja demasiado y actúa ignorando a las demás personas. Es obvio que el peso de sus acciones se le devuelva en forma de culpa. Ella sabrá.

—Me pregunto que hubiera pasado si Kore hubiera sido varón.

—La sobreprotegería menos. Pero entonces se pasaría ahuyentando a Cipris. Sabes que le gustan los retos, hubiera sido un reto para ella lograr llegar hasta él por encima de Deméter.

—De todas formas habría problemas. Supongo que hubiera sido mejor si Poseidón no la hubiese violentado.

Hera se rió discretamente.

—Mi hermana es una hipócrita, querida. No hay más. Te recuerdo como no quiso ser poseída por su propia sangre, pero le abrió las piernas a un semidiós muy a gusto, en terreno sagrado y luego se enojó con Zeus, cuando carbonizó al impío.

Athena suspiró.

—Supongo que es así.

— ¿Te vas ahora, joven Athena? Una líder no puede estar ausente mucho tiempo sin decir adonde ha ido. Tu Sumo Sacerdote se preocupará.

—Sí, sí, me voy ahora. Gracias por tus consejos, —inclinó la cabeza a modo de respeto y salió apresuradamente.

La Crónide dejó el trono y se encaminó hacia la habitación de su marido. Se encontró con el mortal divinizado escanciando la ambrosía en un ánfora. Ganímedes levantó la cabeza al oírla entrar.

—Fuera, —le ordenó sin miramientos.

Cuando se quedó a solas, se quitó las ropas y los aderezos que cubrían su cuerpo y se metió en el lecho, al lado de Zeus.

Éste se movió levemente al sentir sus labios sobre su espalda. Se volvió hasta quedar cara a cara con ella. Había algo de reproche en su mirada.

—Me has dormido…, —se quejó.

Ella le pasó la mano por la espalda.

—Me tenías preocupada, —contestó. —Todos esos días sin dormir…

—Sabes que a los dioses eso no nos afecta como a los mortales.

—Me preocupé igualmente. —se arrecostó junto a su pecho. —Pero esa hija tuya no hay duda de que es muy lista.

Él la miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Athena? ¿Acaso ha estado aquí?

—Así es. Al parecer, quería hablarte acerca de Perséfone.

— ¿Perséfone?

Hera asintió.

—Me ha dicho que te avisara apenas despertaras.

—Debo ir, entonces, —hizo ademán de levantarse. Su esposa lo retuvo.

—Ahora no, —susurró, melosa, aplastando su pecho contra el de Zeus. —Es muy tarde, ya es de noche, la vas a importunar.

— ¿Ya ha caído la noche?, —la abrazó automáticamente. —No tengo sueño, ¿sabes?

—Yo tampoco, —contestó ella, siempre melosa. —Y se me ocurre algo que podemos hacer para pasar el rato.

—Como tú digas, mi reina. Tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

La noche transcurrió con normalidad, pero ninguno de los dos sintió al Sueño cerrar sus párpados una sola vez. Al contrario, se entregaron a Cipris hasta que la Aurora asomó sus rosados dedos sobre el horizonte, dándole paso al Sol.

Mientras tanto, Optileptis había regresado a su Santuario y había mandado a llamar al inflexible Plutón.

Hades se sintió aliviado cuando le dio a conocer lo que pensaba Perséfone.

—Había pensado pedírtelo, pero tampoco quería perjudicarte. Me preocupaba mi hermana y lo que pudiera intentar.

—Deméter vino a gritarme hoy. Supongo que pensó que me enojaría y les prohibiría estar juntos, —se encogió de hombros. —No tengo porqué. Mientras no se lastime ninguno de los dos…

—Por lo que me dices, supongo que su despertar está más próximo de lo que pensábamos.

—Así parece ser. Sería interesante que despierte mientras aún estás con Shun. No parece molesta, al contrario, creo que se siente muy agradecida con él.

—Mi madre me ha dicho que quiere sacarla de ahí y llevarla a los Elíseos.

—Fue su última voluntad. Y así mi padre podrá verla. Mi tía solo piensa con egoísmo como siempre y quiere forzarlo todo a su gusto, aún si tiene que recurrir a mentiras y embustes.

— ¿Cómo está mi hermano? Sé que no parecía estar llevando muy bien esto.

—Fui a verlo hoy. Quería pedirle su ayuda con el asunto de Perséfone, pero Hera me dijo que llevaba días dormido. Al parecer se preocupó porque llevaba tiempo sin dormir y le pidió a Hypnos que lo durmiera.

—No pensabas decirme nada a mí, ¿cierto?, —contestó arqueando una ceja.

—Quería decirte. Pero a tu madre le preocupaba que Shun se enterara y se pusiera celoso. Además, si Deméter piensa que estás distraído quizás no se opusiera tan arduamente.

Hades se rió.

—Bueno, eso está bien. Pero manténganme informado al respecto.

—Por supuesto, tío. Te informaré de cualquier cambio que se dé.

—Te lo agradezco. Ahora me retiro. Te estoy importunando.

Athena se rió.

—Descuida. Que duermas bien, —le deseó.

—Tú igualmente, querida sobrina.

Ambos inclinaron la cabeza ante el otro con cortesía y cada uno se fue por su lado.

Antes de regresar al Inframundo, no pudo resistir la tentación de pasar a ver a Shun aunque fuera solo un momento.

Lo encontró profundamente dormido. Se acercó despacio a la cama y le dio un beso en la frente. Pudo percibir ambos collares alrededor del cuello de Shun y una agradable sensación de calidez le llenó el pecho. Le acarició el rostro.

—Que tengas dulces sueños, mi querido príncipe, —murmuró.

Se irguió despacio y miró hacia atrás de reojo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Fénix?

Ikki se desplazó hasta que la luz de la luna lo iluminó parcialmente.

—Quería comprobar que lo dicho por mi hermano era verdad.

—Tenías tus reservas, ¿Verdad?

—Algo, —reconoció. —Aunque mi hermano puede hacer lo que le venga en gana, ya es bastante grandecito para eso. No tengo que estarlo cuidando, aunque eso no impide que me preocupe por él.

— ¿Pegaso no ha dicho nada, verdad?

—Seiya tiene sus ideas, es terco como una cabra. Yo no me preocuparía por lo que haga o diga.

—Entiendo. Ha querido intervenir.

—Shun no lo dejado, —informó con algo de leve satisfacción en la voz. —Le ha pegado incluso.

Hades volvió a ver a Shun con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Mi príncipe…—el habitual "querido" quedó implícito en la .adoración que dejó manifestar su voz.

—Solo vine a eso, ahora me voy, —inclinó la cabeza con respeto y se fue por donde había venido.

El dios sonrió y depositó un beso más en la frente de Shun antes de desaparecer.

Una vez en sus aposentos, se metió en la cama y se acomodó sobre un costado para dormir.

Sintió el deseo hormiguear levemente en su cuerpo y jadeó.

—Afrodita basta, —ordenó con voz seca.

El deseo desapareció tan rápidamente como había aparecido. En otro lugar en el Olimpo, la diosa se rió.

—Cómo quieras, querido sobrino, —contestó. —Te dejaré dormir. Pero tú sabes que lo deseas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Huelen eso? Huele a limón…
> 
> Sí, en el próximo capítulo hay lemon xD Por las políticas de FF, que ya no permite contenido explícito lo dejaré unos días y luego lo censuro. El capítulo sin censura lo pueden leer en Archive of Your Own.
> 
> Para las que son nuevas, yo suelo usar muchos epítetos en mis fics junto con otros recursos literarios ^^
> 
> —Parthenos (gr. Παρθένος) La Virgen. Epíteto de Athena. Uno de sus más conocidos junto con "Palas" Bajo este epíteto es adorada en su templo más famoso, el Partenón.
> 
> —Optileptis (gr. Όπτιλέτις) 'de vista aguda' Al ser la característica física más resaltable de Athena sus ojos recibe un número de epítetos alusivos a esta parte del cuerpo y al sentido de la vista. Por ello su ave consagrada por excelencia es el mochuelo, que tiene grandes ojos (no el búho ni la lechuza, como comúnmente se cree)
> 
> —Plutón (gr. Πλούτων) 'el rico' Hades recibe este epíteto como dador de todas las riquezas de la tierra. Recordar que muchas cosas que el ser humano necesita vienen de debajo de la tierra: Las plantas, los árboles, los vegetales, hortalizas, tubérculos, a veces el agua, los cereales, los metales y minerales, etc. Por ello, recibe este epíteto que luego asimiló su equivalente romano.
> 
> —Aidoneo (gr. Αιδωνευς) Epíteto de significado desconocido, que se le aplica en el himno homérico a Deméter. Al tener la misma raíz que el nombre del dios (-Αιδ…) existe la teoría de que es una forma más alargada de su nombre, (gr. Ἁιδης 'Hades') y que también significa "el invisible"
> 
> —Kore (gr. Κόρη) El epíteto más conocido de Perséfone. Significa "la doncella" Se la llamó así hasta que fue raptada por Hades, momento en el cual recibe el nombre de Perséfone 'la que lleva la muerte'
> 
> —Boôpis (gr. Βοωπις) 'de los ojos de vaca' Epíteto de Hera. A esta diosa se le consagraban los terneros y las vacas.
> 
> —Cipris (gr. Κύπρις) 'de Chipre' Epíteto de Afrodita bajo el cual era venerada en Chipre, el primer lugar en el que pisó la tierra tras su nacimiento en el océano.
> 
> A menudo se usa la metonimia para sustituir el nombre del dios por lo que éste representa. Así es común sustituir 'guerra' por 'Ares' o 'vino' por 'Dionisos' En este caso, yo sustituí 'deseo' por 'Cipris'
> 
> Y bueno, esto cada vez se desarrolla más.
> 
> Ya les contesto sus reviews.
> 
> ¡Gracias por los comentarios!
> 
> ¡Un besote!


	7. Tuyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está el limón xD

****

El santo de Andrómeda se despertó de repente. Se incorporó en la cama jadeando. Volvió a mirar hacia los lados. Sentía que lo observaban desde algún punto.

Se dejó caer sobre las almohadas con pesadez.

Sentía aquello a menudo, no solo en las noches. Casi que se atrevería a decir que Hades gustaba de vigilarlo a lo lejos, talvez cuidándolo. Agradecía la preocupación, pero de algún modo se sentía incómodo siendo vigilando de esa forma.

Los sueños habían dejado de presentarse desde que le diera el sí al señor del Inframundo. Habían sido reemplazados por recuerdos propios de su tiempo con él. Aquello le producía curiosidad. ¿Acaso Shaka tenía razón y lo había hecho por orden de Hades?

Su relación con Seiya se había complicado hasta un punto que nunca hubiera creído posible. Si Hades tenía que lidiar con Deméter, él lo tenía que hacer con Seiya. Aunque sabía que éste, a diferencia de la diosa, no lo hacía con malas intenciones pero ya estaba harto.

Por fortuna, no había habido más encontronazos con él, al menos no como la primera vez. Simplemente le aplicaba la ley del hielo.

Algunos le habían preguntado cosas, sin duda curiosos acerca de como sería llevar la relación con un dios. Algunas preguntas eran hilarantes por lo obvias. Otras, como la que le había hecho Misty aquel día, parecían movidas por el simple morbo de saber si tenía sexo con Hades.

La actitud de los espectros, por otro lado, lo había sorprendido. Parecían tenerle tanto respeto (o más bien miedo) a Hades, que no había oído nada desagradable. Ni siquiera de Radamanthys, al que no parecía agradar mucho la idea.

Por otro lado, llevaba varios días teniendo otra clase de sueño, uno que casi se le antojaba premonitorio y que él creía revestía importancia.

Se sentó sobre la cama y cogió el colgante con forma de estrella. Se lo llevó a los labios. Apenas había rozado el metal, cuando tuvo dudas y lo retiró. Dudó un segundo antes de tomar una decisión.

Su boca tocó el colgante al menos tres veces. Comprendió que quizás no percibiera que lo estaba llamando si estaba dormido. Sabía que se estaba comportando como un crío. Se había dado la vuelta para volver a dormir cuando sintió las manos de Hades acariciando ansiosamente su rostro.

—¿Qué sucede, Shun? ¿Porqué me has llamado tan tarde? ¿Qué tienes?

Se volvió de frente al dios. De pronto se sintió culpable.

—Lo siento…no quería…es que tuve una duda y…

Hades se echó a su lado en la cama.

—Nada de eso. ¿Qué es lo que te perturba?

—He estado teniendo un sueño…no sé qué significa. Siento como si…—dudó,—…como si no me estuvieras diciendo algo.

Aquello lo hizo ponerse en guardia. Entrecerró los ojos.

—¿De qué se trata el sueño?,—preguntó, con voz demasiado fría.

—Es sobre una dama,—contestó.—Que viene a agradecerme por haber descongelado tu corazón. Por haberte recordado lo que era sentir amor. Como si ella también te hubiera querido alguna vez. Pero la única fue Perséfone, ¿Cierto? Pero ella está dormida, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso puede ser ella?

—¿Cómo era ella?

—Tenía la piel rosada como un durazno tierno. El cabello era castaño y rizado…y sus ojos…

—…como dos perlas castañas,—terminó Hades. Suspiró.—Sí, es ella. Pero Shun…,—se aturdió, al ver que empezaba a temblar.—¿Qué te sucede?

—¿Entonces ella está despierta? ¿Ya no me necesitas?

—¿Necesitarte?—adoptó un tono más paternal.—Te dije que te amaba, y no mentía. El que Perséfone despierte no va a cambiar eso.

—Pero…—dudó.—…ella es tu esposa. —No puedes amarnos a los dos.

Para su sorpresa, el dios se río. Era la primera vez que lo oía reírse. Como la de todos los dioses, tenía los tonos de la música impregnados en ella, pero también tenía un tono algo sombrío, casi de ultratumba.

—No tengo que regirme por convenciones humanas que me prohíban amar a más de una persona. Puedo amarlos a ambos si así lo siento. Por supuesto que nadie reemplazará nunca a Perséfone,—se justificó, interpretando bien el escepticismo en los ojos del santo de bronce.—Ella es, y siempre será mi reina, y el amor de mi existencia. Pero,—le levantó la barbilla,—Tú no quieres ni te mereces que te ame como a Perséfone, sino por ser Shun de Andrómeda. Aún si no eres mi más grande amor, me recordaste algo que yo había olvidado, o que yo mismo me forcé a olvidar, que podía ser capaz de amar. Así que no te sientas celoso,—le apartó el pelo del rostro.—No tienes porqué.

Se quedó en silencio, pensando.

—Entonces, si ella despertara…¿Seguirías frecuentándome?

—Si aún sintiera algo por ti, sí. Tampoco sería capaz de faltarte el respeto de esa manera, fingiendo sentir algo por ti.

—¿Porqué yo?

—Sabrás que los amores entre hombres son comunes entre los dioses. Zeus tiene a Ganímedes y Poseidón a Pélope y a Nerites. Yo nunca me había dado la oportunidad de amar a un varón. Además,— empezó a deslizar sus manos por la espalda de Shun,—Amar a un hombre es tan distinto de amar a una mujer…quiero saber qué se siente. Y solo tú…solo tu alma es digna…,—empezó a empujar las ropas, conteniendo el impulso de romperlas.

El santo de Andrómeda se hundió más en las almohadas, mientras lo jalaba por la nuca, buscando sus labios. Sintió como Hades se quitaba la túnica, para dejar su pecho al descubierto.

Aquel primer beso, caldeó el ambiente de manera vertiginosa. De repente, ambos se sintieron muy acalorados.

Las manos de Shun empezaron a recorrer la espalda de la deidad mientras sentía los labios de Hades besar los suyos con voracidad, casi como si quisiera comérselo a besos.

Extrañamente, ya no sintió miedo alguno, solo parecía beber del ansia que salía de su amante como si fuera el elixir de la vida eterna.

Se sujetó por los hombros de Hades y colocó su cuerpo debajo del suyo. Sintió como bajaba la cadera hasta que chocó con la suya. Levantó la vista y pudo ver el Sol reflejándose en su rostro.

Se quedó embobado mirando los reflejos azulinos sobre los cabellos negros. De repente volvió a la realidad. Sintió una sensual lamida en el cuello que le puso los vellos de punta.

—Ya amaneció,—se quejó.

—No me importa,—murmuró, mientras seguía besándolo y lamiéndolo con lentitud. Shun gimió.

—Si no salgo a entrenar se extrañarán y vendrán a buscarme. Y si te encuentran aquí se armará un polvorín. Por favor... no sigas.

Sintió la frustración en la manera en la que tensaba los músculos y se levantó, sin mirarlo.

—Ven a buscarme esta noche,—trató de tranquilizarlo.—Entonces nadie nos interrumpirá.

No había ni acabado de decir aquello cuando oyó golpes en la puerta.

—¡Shun! ¡Oye Shun! ¿Te quedaste dormido?

La mirada de Hades se oscureció.

—¡Pegaso!,—escupió.

Shun corrió las cortinas.

—Lo siento, Seiya. Ya voy,—contestó.—Espérame allá.

Se volvió hacia el dios. Casi le dio risa cuando vio los labios fruncidos a todo lo que daban.

—No te preocupes por Seiya, lo único que puede hacer es berrear. Si tengo que volver a pegarle le pegaré. Espérame esta noche.

La expresión se suavizó y lo cogió del cuello suavemente para besarlo. Seguidamente inclinó la cabeza con galantería. Le cogió la mano y se la besó en el dorso.

—Contaré los segundos entonces, mi príncipe.

Desapareció tras dedicarle una mirada profunda, como hielo ardiente.

Cuando por fin llegó al Coliseo, la mirada de Seiya, acusadora, lo traspasó.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo,—susurró para sí mismo.

—Lo siento, Shun,—percibió el sarcasmo, y le hirvió la sangre.—No sabía que estabas ocupado con otra cosa.

—Seiya, ya basta,—intervino Shiryu, previendo una pelea.—No insistas.

—Mejor te callaras en lugar de hacerte el virtuoso,—siguió, ignorando al Dragón. Éste bufó y puso los brazos en jarras.

—¿Me estabas espiando?,—escupió.

—No, tú has con Hades lo que quieras. Solo no lo niegues.

—¿De qué hablas?,—sujetó la cadena con fuerza.

—De que le dices a todos que no has intimado con Hades, pero sí lo has hecho.

—¿Qué? Nosotros no hemos…yo no he…¿Y eso porque te importa?

—Me preocupa que solo juegue contigo.

—Ya te he dicho mil veces que no…¡¿Porqué insistes?! Y si dices que puedo hacer lo que quiera, ¿Porqué me chitas? ¿Acaso estás celoso?,—sujetó la cadena con más fuerza, intentando no dejarse dominar por la ira.

—Seiya ya basta,—reiteró Shiryu.—,¿Qué quieres, acabar con un cadenazo en toda la cara? Deja de provocarlo.

—¿Y tú porqué lo apoyas?,—le devolvió.

—Seiya, ya hablamos de esto. No seas necio.

—Deberías agradecerme de estar en una pieza,—le contestó como si nada.—De no ser por mí, Hades ya te habría hecho trizas.

—¿Qué…qué? …¡No necesito que me cuides!

—¿Ya están peleando desde temprano?,—se oyó la voz arrastrada de Hyoga.—Qué fastidio, ya déjenlo así.

—Ya Hyoga, ya los dejamos. Es Seiya el único necio.

—Yo no soy necio, solo me preocupa. ¿Porqué todos me chistan?

—Ya te mordió el conejo, ¿Verdad? Hasta los conejos muerden, te recuerdo. No lo hagas peor,—le aconsejó Shiryu.

—¿Qué podría ser peor?

—¿Quieres que Ikki te mate? Eso es peor. Anda, deja de chillar y vamos a entrenar.

—Shun necesita entrenar para otra cosa.

—¡Seiya!,—lo regañaron al unísono.

—Bueno, ya voy. Nenas,—susurró.

—¡Oí eso!,—lo amenazó el Cisne.

El santo de Pegaso se volvió y le sacó la lengua.

Mientras tanto, Pandora caminaba enérgicamente por el pasillo de las dependencias interiores de Giudecca. Una arruga de preocupación le hundía la frente.

Había ido, como todas las mañanas, a despertar a su señor, pero se había encontrado con la cama vacía, y tampoco había señales de que el dios estuviera en el cuarto de baño.

Siquiera parecía estar en el edificio. Cruzó hasta la Ptolomea. Sus pasos resonaron en el abrumador silencio.

—¡Silencio!,—la voz de Lune restalló, como un látigo, y el eco se quedó colgando de las paredes.

—Lune…—contestó sin alterarse.—¿No has visto a Minos?

—Oh, es usted, señorita Pandora. El señor Minos está en la explanada, dirigiendo una sesión de entrenamiento.

—¿Y porqué tú no lo estás haciendo?,—reclamó, arqueando una ceja.

—Me quedé dormido,—contestó, avergonzado.—El señor Minos dijo que le iba a romper la dinámica y me envió a hacer papeleo.

—Bien, al menos no estás de vago. Sigue así,—taconeó hasta salir a la explanada que había detrás y separaba la Ptolomea de la Antenora. No tardó en ver a ambos jueces de pie frente al grueso de espectros. Ambos volvieron la cabeza al oírla.

—¿Sucede algo, Pandora?,—le preguntó Minos, sabiendo lo inusual que era verla a aquella hora.

—¿No han visto al señor Hades?

—¿Al señor Hades? No… ¿No deberías estar atendiéndolo?

—¡Lo haría si supiera donde está, tonto!

—Déjalo, Pandora. Si no está en Giudecca, significa que puede estar en los Elíseos. O en el Santuario. Ya regresará. Sería mejor si lo hicieras todo como si estuviera allí,—le aconsejó.—Si no, se disgustará.

La joven suspiró.

—Tienes razón. Es solo que no comprendo…

—No saques conclusiones. Solo haz tu trabajo. Podrás preguntarle cuando regrese.

—Sí…,—contestó, distraída.—Sí, tienes razón. Ya voy.

Volvió rápidamente y ordenó que prepararon el baño del dios. Ella misma se encargó de hacer la cama y de airear el cuarto. Las sábanas desordenadas al menos le dieron la pista de que h había pasado parte de la noche en la cama.

Luego, fue al salón y escanció ambrosía dejándola al alcance de la mano de Hades por si éste deseara beber.

Una vez todo en orden, se asomó a la ventana, desde la cual era posible una buena visión de los Campos Asfódelos. Estaba tan absorta contemplando las flores que no se dio cuenta que el dios volvía hasta que oyó el susurro de la tela rozar contra el ébano.

Se volvió inmediatamente y se inclinó al lado del trono con diligencia.

—Perdonadme, mi señor. No he estado atenta a vuestra llegada…

—Déjalo, Pandora,—contestó sin alterarse.—No importa.

—Si no es una indiscreción preguntaros, ¿Dónde estabais tan temprano?

— Con Shun,—contestó solamente.

—Vuestro baño está listo por si deseáis tomarlo, señor Hades.

—Bien,—contestó, levantándose.—Lo tomaré ahora.

La muchacha se inclinó, con acatamiento y lo siguió.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, Hades la retuvo por el brazo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, sabiendo lo poco dado que era al contacto físico de esa manera. Por tanto, puso el doble de atención a lo que tenía que decirle.

—Esta noche vendrá Shun,—le informó.—Y es posible que Cytherea venga con él. Por tanto, no quiero que nadie nos moleste bajo ningún concepto. Si alguien nos interrumpe, serás castigada, ¿Entendiste?

—Sí, señor. Haré guardia en el pasillo si es necesario. No dejaré que nadie los moleste.

—Bien,—contestó, complacido.—Puedes irte.

Una vez en el baño, volvió a sentir deseo apenas el agua tocó su cuerpo. Pero esta vez simplemente se dejó llevar. Estaba demasiado ansioso por aquella noche y pensó que un poco de estímulo previo podría ayudarlo a soportar la espera.

Tan solo el agua representaba un poderoso afrodisíaco, que ponía en entredicho su cordura. Descendió despacio, hasta que su cadera tocó el suelo de la pileta. El contacto con el mármol le arrancó un gemido.

Como si deseara ayudarlo, Hypnos lo durmió y plantó diversos sueños en su mente que lo ayudaron a aliviar el deseo.

Cuando salió del baño, estaba en apariencia tranquilo, pero el deseo se mantuvo burbujeando constantemente, apenas mantenido a raya por su férrea voluntad, hasta que comenzó a caer la noche.

Apenas notó que ya el Sol había empezado a descender en la Tierra, se levantó del trono como impulsado por un resorte. Por fin dejó de mantener el deseo a raya y éste barrió con todo lo demás apoderándose de él sin darle más tregua.

Sin más razones, se dirigió al Santuario, a buscar a Shun, como éste le había pedido. Cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta de la cabaña, aún con la armadura puesta cogió las cadenas y lo jaló bruscamente. El solo contacto del cuerpo del santo con el suyo le provocó un escalofrío, y un gruñido salió de su garganta.

—Hola,—le contestó.—Vienes temprano…,— un beso salvaje lo calló de manera inmediata.

—Ya no podía esperar más,—comentó, besándolo de nuevo.—Te necesito. Ahora.

El santo de Andrómeda sonrió y le echó los brazos al cuello.

Inmediatamente, Hades los hizo desaparecer a ambos del Santuario hasta la seguridad del Inframundo.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, se volvió hacia el japonés y lo arrinconó con fuerza contra la pared.

—Ahora estamos solo tú y yo, Shun,—lo agarró del cuello y le pasó los labios por la garganta.

Éste gimió y sintió un escalofrío correrle por la espalda.

Pasados unos minutos, comenzó a verse superado por el ansia del dios, mezclada con sus propias emociones. Le parecía casi imposible que una persona suscitara esas cosas en otra.

Sintió la mano de Hades en su antebrazo.

—Amárrame, Shun,—el aliento de Aidoneo acarició su nuca, provocando que el vello se le erizara.—Si no perderé el control.

—¿Q…q…qué…?,—exhaló, con sorpresa.—¿Quieres que…te amarre? Pero…

—Hazlo,—su voz se revistió de demanda.—Es una orden.

—Está bien. Pero primero…,—le pasó una cadena por la cintura y la usó como rienda para conducirlo hasta el lecho. Una vez allí, se pegó a él.

Luego empezó a acariciar la espalda de Hades con timidez.

El dios soltó un gemido bastante profundo que hizo que a Shun se le pusieron los vellos de punta. Dejó que las manos de Hades empujaran su ropa, y lo besara con un ansia devoradora. Las manos de Aidoneo cogieron las suyas y lo ayudaron a despojarlo de la túnica.

Cuando lo tuvo desnudo frente a sí, un sonrojo pudoroso le cubrió el rostro y volvió la cabeza a un lado. Su barbilla fue elevada hasta hacer contacto con la mirada de Hades.

—No te avergüences, yo no tengo nada que no hayas visto ya.

Se acomodó mejor en el lecho y no puso resistencia cuando Shun llevó sus brazos hacia atrás y lo encadenó al respaldar de la cama, como le había pedido. Al contrario, echó la cabeza hacia atrás con placer. Sus músculos se contrajeron debido a la tensión.

Shun empezó a acariciar su cuerpo con timidez, pasando del rostro, al cuello y el pecho y el vientre desnudo. Las cadenas emitieron leves descargas cuando el dios hizo un ademán como si quisiera soltarse, pero aquella pequeña cantidad de electricidad solo aumentó el deseo que hervía en sus venas.

Levantó la cabeza, intentando llegar a los labios de Shun, y los besó con voracidad. El esfuerzo le quitó el aliento y empezó a jadear.

—¿No quieres que sigamos?,—las palabras salieron entrecortadas.

—Yo…yo…nunca he…

—¿Me estás diciendo que eres virgen?

Shun asintió con vergüenza.

—En ése caso…habrá que hacer esto de otra forma, así será más cómodo para ti.

Se sentó y separó los brazos lo suficiente como para apoyarse. Sin embargo, mantuvo las cadenas en torno a sus muñecas. Tumbó a Shun sobre su espalda y empezó a besar y lamer el pecho y el vientre con deliberada lentitud.

El santo de Andrómeda se arqueó, mientras gemía profundamente. Cuando sintió los labios de Hades en su miembro gimió y enredó sus manos en los cabellos del dios.

El primer orgasmo lo hizo caer de espaldas jadeando, aturdido por la fuerte sensación.

El dios le rasgó la ropa y comenzó una exploración más profunda.

Se dejó llevar por las sensaciones, de tal manera que no se dio cuenta que las manos de Hades acariciaban insistentemente su intimidad, buscando relajarlo.

—N…n..no,—contestó, asustado.

Hades sonrió y lo besó.

—No te preocupes. Sabes que nunca te haría daño. Tan solo relájate.

Le echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y atacó el cuello con ansiedad y voracidad. Mientras tanto, acariciaba la intimidad de Shun con insistencia, buscando que se relajara.

—No te preocupes. Te sentirás bien. Tan solo déjame enseñarte lo placentero que puede llegar a ser.

Sus manos seguían acariciando con firme ternura. Primero introdujo un dedo y luego el segundo.

. se retorció deliciosamente sobre la cama. De repente, sintió el tercer dedo acariciando su punto más sensible.

—¿Estás listo?,—le preguntó.

Shun asintió con anticipación. Pese a toda su buena voluntad, no pudo evitar quejarse cuando sintió la penetración.

Un gruñido profundo dejó la garganta de Hades y le puso los pelos de punta a Shun. Conforme el dios empujaba con lentitud profundizando la unión, parecía drenar la energía de Shun y darle la suya.

—Hades…espera…espera..

Hades lo miró con ansiedad.

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿Acaso te duele?

—No…se siente bien…quiero estar arriba. Quiero estar arriba..

Una sonrisa adornó el rostro de Hades. Fue tan fugaz que Shun creyó que la había imaginado.

Se acostó sobre la espalda, sintiendo las cadenas inmovilizar sus brazos de nuevo.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que el cabello le tapó parcialmente los ojos. Desde esa perspectiva, observar a Shun moverse sobre él y acariciarse a sí mismo, le causó mucho placer.

De ahí en adelante, sus bocas no articularon más que sonidos amorosos. También sus almas parecieron unirse, voluntariamente esta vez.

El orgasmo los cegó a los dos y los drenó de la energía que les quedaba. Cuando todo se terminó, las cadenas se aflojaron y se deslizaron por el respaldar de la cama.

Hades rodeó con un brazo la espalda de Shun y con la otra le acarició el rostro dormido.

—Gracias, mi príncipe,—susurró, antes de apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada y dormirse a su vez.

El amanecer los sorprendió todavía juntos, y profundamente dormidos.

Cuando Pandora tocó la puerta para despertar a Hades, le extrañó no recibir respuesta. Abrió con cuidado y volvió a cerrarla con delicadeza al ver el panorama.

Sin una palabra se fue a cumplir con sus deberes diarios.

Solo una palabra. Limón.

Como ya les dije, se queda así unos días y luego lo censuro. Pueden encontrarlo sin censura en Archive of Your Own. Me encuentran allí como "Aries no Shaina"

Y bueno, ese Seiya. Nunca va a aprender.

De nuevo tenemos una metonimia, esta vez con "Cytherea"

Del griego Κυθήρεια "de Citera" Citera es otro de los lugares con mayor culto a Afrodita, el segundo lugar donde tocó tierra después de Chipre. Por eso recibe dicho epíteto.

¡Gracias por los comentarios!

¡Un besote!

Aquí está el limón xD

Capítulo 7

Tuyo

El santo de Andrómeda se despertó de repente. Se incorporó en la cama jadeando. Volvió a mirar hacia los lados. Sentía que lo observaban desde algún punto.

Se dejó caer sobre las almohadas con pesadez.

Sentía aquello a menudo, no solo en las noches. Casi que se atrevería a decir que Hades gustaba de vigilarlo a lo lejos, talvez cuidándolo. Agradecía la preocupación, pero de algún modo se sentía incómodo siendo vigilando de esa forma.

Los sueños habían dejado de presentarse desde que le diera el sí al señor del Inframundo. Habían sido reemplazados por recuerdos propios de su tiempo con él. Aquello le producía curiosidad. ¿Acaso Shaka tenía razón y lo había hecho por orden de Hades?

Su relación con Seiya se había complicado hasta un punto que nunca hubiera creído posible. Si Hades tenía que lidiar con Deméter, él lo tenía que hacer con Seiya. Aunque sabía que éste, a diferencia de la diosa, no lo hacía con malas intenciones pero ya estaba harto.

Por fortuna, no había habido más encontronazos con él, al menos no como la primera vez. Simplemente le aplicaba la ley del hielo.

Algunos le habían preguntado cosas, sin duda curiosos acerca de como sería llevar la relación con un dios. Algunas preguntas eran hilarantes por lo obvias. Otras, como la que le había hecho Misty aquel día, parecían movidas por el simple morbo de saber si tenía sexo con Hades.

La actitud de los espectros, por otro lado, lo había sorprendido. Parecían tenerle tanto respeto (o más bien miedo) a Hades, que no había oído nada desagradable. Ni siquiera de Radamanthys, al que no parecía agradar mucho la idea.

Por otro lado, llevaba varios días teniendo otra clase de sueño, uno que casi se le antojaba premonitorio y que él creía revestía importancia.

Se sentó sobre la cama y cogió el colgante con forma de estrella. Se lo llevó a los labios. Apenas había rozado el metal, cuando tuvo dudas y lo retiró. Dudó un segundo antes de tomar una decisión.

Su boca tocó el colgante al menos tres veces. Comprendió que quizás no percibiera que lo estaba llamando si estaba dormido. Sabía que se estaba comportando como un crío. Se había dado la vuelta para volver a dormir cuando sintió las manos de Hades acariciando ansiosamente su rostro.

—¿Qué sucede, Shun? ¿Porqué me has llamado tan tarde? ¿Qué tienes?

Se volvió de frente al dios. De pronto se sintió culpable.

—Lo siento…no quería…es que tuve una duda y…

Hades se echó a su lado en la cama.

—Nada de eso. ¿Qué es lo que te perturba?

—He estado teniendo un sueño…no sé qué significa. Siento como si…—dudó,—…como si no me estuvieras diciendo algo.

Aquello lo hizo ponerse en guardia. Entrecerró los ojos.

—¿De qué se trata el sueño?,—preguntó, con voz demasiado fría.

—Es sobre una dama,—contestó.—Que viene a agradecerme por haber descongelado tu corazón. Por haberte recordado lo que era sentir amor. Como si ella también te hubiera querido alguna vez. Pero la única fue Perséfone, ¿Cierto? Pero ella está dormida, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso puede ser ella?

—¿Cómo era ella?

—Tenía la piel rosada como un durazno tierno. El cabello era castaño y rizado…y sus ojos…

—…como dos perlas castañas,—terminó Hades. Suspiró.—Sí, es ella. Pero Shun…,—se aturdió, al ver que empezaba a temblar.—¿Qué te sucede?

—¿Entonces ella está despierta? ¿Ya no me necesitas?

—¿Necesitarte?—adoptó un tono más paternal.—Te dije que te amaba, y no mentía. El que Perséfone despierte no va a cambiar eso.

—Pero…—dudó.—…ella es tu esposa. —No puedes amarnos a los dos.

Para su sorpresa, el dios se río. Era la primera vez que lo oía reírse. Como la de todos los dioses, tenía los tonos de la música impregnados en ella, pero también tenía un tono algo sombrío, casi de ultratumba.

—No tengo que regirme por convenciones humanas que me prohíban amar a más de una persona. Puedo amarlos a ambos si así lo siento. Por supuesto que nadie reemplazará nunca a Perséfone,—se justificó, interpretando bien el escepticismo en los ojos del santo de bronce.—Ella es, y siempre será mi reina, y el amor de mi existencia. Pero,—le levantó la barbilla,—Tú no quieres ni te mereces que te ame como a Perséfone, sino por ser Shun de Andrómeda. Aún si no eres mi más grande amor, me recordaste algo que yo había olvidado, o que yo mismo me forcé a olvidar, que podía ser capaz de amar. Así que no te sientas celoso,—le apartó el pelo del rostro.—No tienes porqué.

Se quedó en silencio, pensando.

—Entonces, si ella despertara…¿Seguirías frecuentándome?

—Si aún sintiera algo por ti, sí. Tampoco sería capaz de faltarte el respeto de esa manera, fingiendo sentir algo por ti.

—¿Porqué yo?

—Sabrás que los amores entre hombres son comunes entre los dioses. Zeus tiene a Ganímedes y Poseidón a Pélope y a Nerites. Yo nunca me había dado la oportunidad de amar a un varón. Además,— empezó a deslizar sus manos por la espalda de Shun,—Amar a un hombre es tan distinto de amar a una mujer…quiero saber qué se siente. Y solo tú…solo tu alma es digna…,—empezó a empujar las ropas, conteniendo el impulso de romperlas.

El santo de Andrómeda se hundió más en las almohadas, mientras lo jalaba por la nuca, buscando sus labios. Sintió como Hades se quitaba la túnica, para dejar su pecho al descubierto.

Aquel primer beso, caldeó el ambiente de manera vertiginosa. De repente, ambos se sintieron muy acalorados.

Las manos de Shun empezaron a recorrer la espalda de la deidad mientras sentía los labios de Hades besar los suyos con voracidad, casi como si quisiera comérselo a besos.

Extrañamente, ya no sintió miedo alguno, solo parecía beber del ansia que salía de su amante como si fuera el elixir de la vida eterna.

Se sujetó por los hombros de Hades y colocó su cuerpo debajo del suyo. Sintió como bajaba la cadera hasta que chocó con la suya. Levantó la vista y pudo ver el Sol reflejándose en su rostro.

Se quedó embobado mirando los reflejos azulinos sobre los cabellos negros. De repente volvió a la realidad. Sintió una sensual lamida en el cuello que le puso los vellos de punta.

—Ya amaneció,—se quejó.

—No me importa,—murmuró, mientras seguía besándolo y lamiéndolo con lentitud. Shun gimió.

—Si no salgo a entrenar se extrañarán y vendrán a buscarme. Y si te encuentran aquí se armará un polvorín. Por favor... no sigas.

Sintió la frustración en la manera en la que tensaba los músculos y se levantó, sin mirarlo.

—Ven a buscarme esta noche,—trató de tranquilizarlo.—Entonces nadie nos interrumpirá.

No había ni acabado de decir aquello cuando oyó golpes en la puerta.

—¡Shun! ¡Oye Shun! ¿Te quedaste dormido?

La mirada de Hades se oscureció.

—¡Pegaso!,—escupió.

Shun corrió las cortinas.

—Lo siento, Seiya. Ya voy,—contestó.—Espérame allá.

Se volvió hacia el dios. Casi le dio risa cuando vio los labios fruncidos a todo lo que daban.

—No te preocupes por Seiya, lo único que puede hacer es berrear. Si tengo que volver a pegarle le pegaré. Espérame esta noche.

La expresión se suavizó y lo cogió del cuello suavemente para besarlo. Seguidamente inclinó la cabeza con galantería. Le cogió la mano y se la besó en el dorso.

—Contaré los segundos entonces, mi príncipe.

Desapareció tras dedicarle una mirada profunda, como hielo ardiente.

Cuando por fin llegó al Coliseo, la mirada de Seiya, acusadora, lo traspasó.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo,—susurró para sí mismo.

—Lo siento, Shun,—percibió el sarcasmo, y le hirvió la sangre.—No sabía que estabas ocupado con otra cosa.

—Seiya, ya basta,—intervino Shiryu, previendo una pelea.—No insistas.

—Mejor te callaras en lugar de hacerte el virtuoso,—siguió, ignorando al Dragón. Éste bufó y puso los brazos en jarras.

—¿Me estabas espiando?,—escupió.

—No, tú has con Hades lo que quieras. Solo no lo niegues.

—¿De qué hablas?,—sujetó la cadena con fuerza.

—De que le dices a todos que no has intimado con Hades, pero sí lo has hecho.

—¿Qué? Nosotros no hemos…yo no he…¿Y eso porque te importa?

—Me preocupa que solo juegue contigo.

—Ya te he dicho mil veces que no…¡¿Porqué insistes?! Y si dices que puedo hacer lo que quiera, ¿Porqué me chitas? ¿Acaso estás celoso?,—sujetó la cadena con más fuerza, intentando no dejarse dominar por la ira.

—Seiya ya basta,—reiteró Shiryu.—,¿Qué quieres, acabar con un cadenazo en toda la cara? Deja de provocarlo.

—¿Y tú porqué lo apoyas?,—le devolvió.

—Seiya, ya hablamos de esto. No seas necio.

—Deberías agradecerme de estar en una pieza,—le contestó como si nada.—De no ser por mí, Hades ya te habría hecho trizas.

—¿Qué…qué? …¡No necesito que me cuides!

—¿Ya están peleando desde temprano?,—se oyó la voz arrastrada de Hyoga.—Qué fastidio, ya déjenlo así.

—Ya Hyoga, ya los dejamos. Es Seiya el único necio.

—Yo no soy necio, solo me preocupa. ¿Porqué todos me chistan?

—Ya te mordió el conejo, ¿Verdad? Hasta los conejos muerden, te recuerdo. No lo hagas peor,—le aconsejó Shiryu.

—¿Qué podría ser peor?

—¿Quieres que Ikki te mate? Eso es peor. Anda, deja de chillar y vamos a entrenar.

—Shun necesita entrenar para otra cosa.

—¡Seiya!,—lo regañaron al unísono.

—Bueno, ya voy. Nenas,—susurró.

—¡Oí eso!,—lo amenazó el Cisne.

El santo de Pegaso se volvió y le sacó la lengua.

Mientras tanto, Pandora caminaba enérgicamente por el pasillo de las dependencias interiores de Giudecca. Una arruga de preocupación le hundía la frente.

Había ido, como todas las mañanas, a despertar a su señor, pero se había encontrado con la cama vacía, y tampoco había señales de que el dios estuviera en el cuarto de baño.

Siquiera parecía estar en el edificio. Cruzó hasta la Ptolomea. Sus pasos resonaron en el abrumador silencio.

—¡Silencio!,—la voz de Lune restalló, como un látigo, y el eco se quedó colgando de las paredes.

—Lune…—contestó sin alterarse.—¿No has visto a Minos?

—Oh, es usted, señorita Pandora. El señor Minos está en la explanada, dirigiendo una sesión de entrenamiento.

—¿Y porqué tú no lo estás haciendo?,—reclamó, arqueando una ceja.

—Me quedé dormido,—contestó, avergonzado.—El señor Minos dijo que le iba a romper la dinámica y me envió a hacer papeleo.

—Bien, al menos no estás de vago. Sigue así,—taconeó hasta salir a la explanada que había detrás y separaba la Ptolomea de la Antenora. No tardó en ver a ambos jueces de pie frente al grueso de espectros. Ambos volvieron la cabeza al oírla.

—¿Sucede algo, Pandora?,—le preguntó Minos, sabiendo lo inusual que era verla a aquella hora.

—¿No han visto al señor Hades?

—¿Al señor Hades? No… ¿No deberías estar atendiéndolo?

—¡Lo haría si supiera donde está, tonto!

—Déjalo, Pandora. Si no está en Giudecca, significa que puede estar en los Elíseos. O en el Santuario. Ya regresará. Sería mejor si lo hicieras todo como si estuviera allí,—le aconsejó.—Si no, se disgustará.

La joven suspiró.

—Tienes razón. Es solo que no comprendo…

—No saques conclusiones. Solo haz tu trabajo. Podrás preguntarle cuando regrese.

—Sí…,—contestó, distraída.—Sí, tienes razón. Ya voy.

Volvió rápidamente y ordenó que prepararon el baño del dios. Ella misma se encargó de hacer la cama y de airear el cuarto. Las sábanas desordenadas al menos le dieron la pista de que h había pasado parte de la noche en la cama.

Luego, fue al salón y escanció ambrosía dejándola al alcance de la mano de Hades por si éste deseara beber.

Una vez todo en orden, se asomó a la ventana, desde la cual era posible una buena visión de los Campos Asfódelos. Estaba tan absorta contemplando las flores que no se dio cuenta que el dios volvía hasta que oyó el susurro de la tela rozar contra el ébano.

Se volvió inmediatamente y se inclinó al lado del trono con diligencia.

—Perdonadme, mi señor. No he estado atenta a vuestra llegada…

—Déjalo, Pandora,—contestó sin alterarse.—No importa.

—Si no es una indiscreción preguntaros, ¿Dónde estabais tan temprano?

— Con Shun,—contestó solamente.

—Vuestro baño está listo por si deseáis tomarlo, señor Hades.

—Bien,—contestó, levantándose.—Lo tomaré ahora.

La muchacha se inclinó, con acatamiento y lo siguió.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, Hades la retuvo por el brazo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, sabiendo lo poco dado que era al contacto físico de esa manera. Por tanto, puso el doble de atención a lo que tenía que decirle.

—Esta noche vendrá Shun,—le informó.—Y es posible que Cytherea venga con él. Por tanto, no quiero que nadie nos moleste bajo ningún concepto. Si alguien nos interrumpe, serás castigada, ¿Entendiste?

—Sí, señor. Haré guardia en el pasillo si es necesario. No dejaré que nadie los moleste.

—Bien,—contestó, complacido.—Puedes irte.

Una vez en el baño, volvió a sentir deseo apenas el agua tocó su cuerpo. Pero esta vez simplemente se dejó llevar. Estaba demasiado ansioso por aquella noche y pensó que un poco de estímulo previo podría ayudarlo a soportar la espera.

Tan solo el agua representaba un poderoso afrodisíaco, que ponía en entredicho su cordura. Descendió despacio, hasta que su cadera tocó el suelo de la pileta. El contacto con el mármol le arrancó un gemido.

Como si deseara ayudarlo, Hypnos lo durmió y plantó diversos sueños en su mente que lo ayudaron a aliviar el deseo.

Cuando salió del baño, estaba en apariencia tranquilo, pero el deseo se mantuvo burbujeando constantemente, apenas mantenido a raya por su férrea voluntad, hasta que comenzó a caer la noche.

Apenas notó que ya el Sol había empezado a descender en la Tierra, se levantó del trono como impulsado por un resorte. Por fin dejó de mantener el deseo a raya y éste barrió con todo lo demás apoderándose de él sin darle más tregua.

Sin más razones, se dirigió al Santuario, a buscar a Shun, como éste le había pedido. Cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta de la cabaña, aún con la armadura puesta cogió las cadenas y lo jaló bruscamente. El solo contacto del cuerpo del santo con el suyo le provocó un escalofrío, y un gruñido salió de su garganta.

—Hola,—le contestó.—Vienes temprano…,— un beso salvaje lo calló de manera inmediata.

—Ya no podía esperar más,—comentó, besándolo de nuevo.—Te necesito. Ahora.

El santo de Andrómeda sonrió y le echó los brazos al cuello.

Inmediatamente, Hades los hizo desaparecer a ambos del Santuario hasta la seguridad del Inframundo.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, se volvió hacia el japonés y lo arrinconó con fuerza contra la pared.

—Ahora estamos solo tú y yo, Shun,—lo agarró del cuello y le pasó los labios por la garganta.

Éste gimió y sintió un escalofrío correrle por la espalda.

Pasados unos minutos, comenzó a verse superado por el ansia del dios, mezclada con sus propias emociones. Le parecía casi imposible que una persona suscitara esas cosas en otra.

Sintió la mano de Hades en su antebrazo.

—Amárrame, Shun,—el aliento de Aidoneo acarició su nuca, provocando que el vello se le erizara.—Si no perderé el control.

—¿Q…q…qué…?,—exhaló, con sorpresa.—¿Quieres que…te amarre? Pero…

—Hazlo,—su voz se revistió de demanda.—Es una orden.

—Está bien. Pero primero…,—le pasó una cadena por la cintura y la usó como rienda para conducirlo hasta el lecho. Una vez allí, se pegó a él.

Luego empezó a acariciar la espalda de Hades con timidez.

El dios soltó un gemido bastante profundo que hizo que a Shun se le pusieron los vellos de punta. Dejó que las manos de Hades empujaran su ropa, y lo besara con un ansia devoradora. Las manos de Aidoneo cogieron las suyas y lo ayudaron a despojarlo de la túnica.

Cuando lo tuvo desnudo frente a sí, un sonrojo pudoroso le cubrió el rostro y volvió la cabeza a un lado. Su barbilla fue elevada hasta hacer contacto con la mirada de Hades.

—No te avergüences, yo no tengo nada que no hayas visto ya.

Se acomodó mejor en el lecho y no puso resistencia cuando Shun llevó sus brazos hacia atrás y lo encadenó al respaldar de la cama, como le había pedido. Al contrario, echó la cabeza hacia atrás con placer. Sus músculos se contrajeron debido a la tensión.

Shun empezó a acariciar su cuerpo con timidez, pasando del rostro, al cuello y el pecho y el vientre desnudo. Las cadenas emitieron leves descargas cuando el dios hizo un ademán como si quisiera soltarse, pero aquella pequeña cantidad de electricidad solo aumentó el deseo que hervía en sus venas.

Levantó la cabeza, intentando llegar a los labios de Shun, y los besó con voracidad. El esfuerzo le quitó el aliento y empezó a jadear.

—¿No quieres que sigamos?,—las palabras salieron entrecortadas.

—Yo…yo…nunca he…

—¿Me estás diciendo que eres virgen?

Shun asintió con vergüenza.

—En ése caso…habrá que hacer esto de otra forma, así será más cómodo para ti.

Se sentó y separó los brazos lo suficiente como para apoyarse. Sin embargo, mantuvo las cadenas en torno a sus muñecas. Tumbó a Shun sobre su espalda y empezó a besar y lamer el pecho y el vientre con deliberada lentitud.

El santo de Andrómeda se arqueó, mientras gemía profundamente. Cuando sintió los labios de Hades en su miembro gimió y enredó sus manos en los cabellos del dios.

El primer orgasmo lo hizo caer de espaldas jadeando, aturdido por la fuerte sensación.

El dios le rasgó la ropa y comenzó una exploración más profunda.

Se dejó llevar por las sensaciones, de tal manera que no se dio cuenta que las manos de Hades acariciaban insistentemente su intimidad, buscando relajarlo.

—N…n..no,—contestó, asustado.

Hades sonrió y lo besó.

—No te preocupes. Sabes que nunca te haría daño. Tan solo relájate.

Le echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y atacó el cuello con ansiedad y voracidad. Mientras tanto, acariciaba la intimidad de Shun con insistencia, buscando que se relajara.

—No te preocupes. Te sentirás bien. Tan solo déjame enseñarte lo placentero que puede llegar a ser.

Sus manos seguían acariciando con firme ternura. Primero introdujo un dedo y luego el segundo.

. se retorció deliciosamente sobre la cama. De repente, sintió el tercer dedo acariciando su punto más sensible.

—¿Estás listo?,—le preguntó.

Shun asintió con anticipación. Pese a toda su buena voluntad, no pudo evitar quejarse cuando sintió la penetración.

Un gruñido profundo dejó la garganta de Hades y le puso los pelos de punta a Shun. Conforme el dios empujaba con lentitud profundizando la unión, parecía drenar la energía de Shun y darle la suya.

—Hades…espera…espera..

Hades lo miró con ansiedad.

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿Acaso te duele?

—No…se siente bien…quiero estar arriba. Quiero estar arriba..

Una sonrisa adornó el rostro de Hades. Fue tan fugaz que Shun creyó que la había imaginado.

Se acostó sobre la espalda, sintiendo las cadenas inmovilizar sus brazos de nuevo.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que el cabello le tapó parcialmente los ojos. Desde esa perspectiva, observar a Shun moverse sobre él y acariciarse a sí mismo, le causó mucho placer.

De ahí en adelante, sus bocas no articularon más que sonidos amorosos. También sus almas parecieron unirse, voluntariamente esta vez.

El orgasmo los cegó a los dos y los drenó de la energía que les quedaba. Cuando todo se terminó, las cadenas se aflojaron y se deslizaron por el respaldar de la cama.

Hades rodeó con un brazo la espalda de Shun y con la otra le acarició el rostro dormido.

—Gracias, mi príncipe,—susurró, antes de apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada y dormirse a su vez.

El amanecer los sorprendió todavía juntos, y profundamente dormidos.

Cuando Pandora tocó la puerta para despertar a Hades, le extrañó no recibir respuesta. Abrió con cuidado y volvió a cerrarla con delicadeza al ver el panorama.

Sin una palabra se fue a cumplir con sus deberes diarios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo una palabra. Limón.  
> Y bueno, ese Seiya. Nunca va a aprender.
> 
> De nuevo tenemos una metonimia, esta vez con "Cytherea"
> 
> Del griego Κυθήρεια "de Citera" Citera es otro de los lugares con mayor culto a Afrodita, el segundo lugar donde tocó tierra después de Chipre. Por eso recibe dicho epíteto.
> 
> ¡Gracias por los comentarios!
> 
> ¡Un besote!


	8. Premoniciones

Shun se despertó bien entrada la mañana. Volvió la vista hacia un costado. Respingó al no ver a Hades. Se levantó y se dispuso a vestirse para volver al Santuario. Una risita nerviosa abandonó su garganta al ver la camisa destrozada.

Se tendría que poner la armadura encima del pecho desnudo. Sabía que algunos, entre ellos los dorados gustaban de usar así sus armaduras; y en opinión del santo de Aries, así se fortalecía más la unión entre el cloth y su portador. Pero a él no le gustaba, aunque tenía que admitir que Mu tenía razón.

Se vistió y salió al pasillo con la camiseta rota en la mano. Cuando iba por la mitad, vio que una puerta estaba entreabierta y de ella salía música.

Se asomó y tocó la puerta con cuidado. Pandora dejó de tocar y levantó la vista. Se levantó inmediatamente al verlo.

—Shun…por fin has despertado. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Creo que estoy un poco perdido,—reconoció.—¿Dónde está Hades?

—El señor Hades está junto al Muro de los Lamentos. Quizás si te apresuras puedas alcanzarlo antes de que se vaya a los Elíseos.,—notó la camiseta rota.—Dame eso. Ya lo tiro yo,—extendió la mano.

—¿Por dónde…?,—preguntó, mientras los dos salían al pasillo. Ella sonrió y lo guió hasta el salón principal de la Giudecca. Ya desde allí le fue posible hacer el camino hasta el límite de la Dimensión de los Dioses. El emperador del mundo inferior lo oyó acercarse y le salió al encuentro.

—¿Por fin Morfeo te ha dejado libre?,—lo saludó, besándolo en la frente.

—Perdona que me quedara dormido,—se disculpó.—Me he comido medio día.

—No debes preocuparte. No es molestia alguna. ¿Cómo te sientes?,—quiso saber.

—Bien. Sí siento una pequeña molestia. Pero supongo que es normal. Decidió callarse que cojeaba un poco.

—De acuerdo. ¿Puedes regresar al Santuario tú solo? No puedo acompañarte. Debo hablar urgentemente con los gemelos.

—No es un problema. Creo que puedo regresar solo.

—Ve hasta las orillas del Cocytos. Dile a Minos o a Aiacos que te ayuden a salir del Inframundo. Ya una vez que conozcas el camino podrás venir al Inframundo cuando quieras.

No había acabado de decirlo cuando Pandora entró corriendo.

—¿Sucede algo, Pandora?

—Mi señor…el santo de Cáncer está aquí,—explicó.—Dice que viene por Shun.

Hades se rió.

—Anda, entonces. Ve con Death Mask. Ya volveremos a vernos cuando sea tiempo.

El santo de Andrómeda se estiró para besarlo en los labios. El beso, aunque apenas fue un roce, iba cargado de ternura.

Cuando llegó al salón del trono se encontraron con el italiano inclinado sobre el trono observando los detalles grabados en el ébano.

La mirada socarrona que le dirigió lo hizo gemir internamente. Casi que echó en falta al santo de Piscis, el único que podía cerrarle la boca al guardián del cuarto templo. Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Death Mask se rió.

—A ver, Shun, ¿Dónde te habías metido?

—Pues aquí,—contestó.—¿Quién te envió? ¿Acaso Shion se ha molestado?,—preguntó, sabiendo lo mucho que éste aborrecía no saber donde estaban o que se perdiera el tiempo.

—El maestro no sabe nada. Aún…La señorita Athena es quien me ha enviado. Dijo algo como que estabas aquí y que ibas a necesitar una mano para volver.

Suspiró aliviado.

—¿Porqué, te preocupaba recibir una regañina por pasarte la mitad del día en la cama?,—insinuó.

Shun enrojeció.

—¿Cómo has sabido…?

—Cojeas como un caballo de tres patas,—se encogió de hombros.—Eso les pasa al inicio, cuando no están acostumbrados a relajar el culo.

—¡Death! ¡Cállate!,—volvió a ver a los lados, nervioso.

La estruendosa risa del santo de oro se dejó escuchar antes de cogerlo por el brazo y trasladarlos a ambos directamente al Santuario.

—Death…no le digas nada a nadie sobre…ya sabes…

—No iba a decir nada, pero ahora que me dices…,—se burló.

—Ay Death, por lo que más quieras…

—No sé, no sé…,—se hizo el difícil.

Shun puso los brazos en jarras. Aunque sabía que probablemente el santo de Cáncer solo lo estaba tomando del pelo, lo ponía nervioso el hecho de que alguien se enterara de algo así, porque sería fuente inagotable de rumores y bromas sin sentido.

La risa estruendosa se volvió a dejar escuchar.

—Debiste ver tu cara,—se burló.—Por supuesto que no diré nada, tonto, ¿Por quién me tomas?

—Gracias, Death,—le agradeció con sinceridad.

Éste agitó la mano, como quitándole importancia.

—Ya, no hagas loco. No fue nada.

—Bien, iré a ver a la señorita Athena. De seguro querrá saber.

—¿El qué?, ¿Qué te revolcaste con Hades? No seas indiscreto.

—No, eso no…¡Death!,—enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello.—¡Por supuesto que eso no!

El italiano se alejó, mientras se reía.

Suspiró mientras empezaba a subir hacia el Templo Mayor. Sin embargo, cuando llegó Piscis, se sorprendió de que las rosas le cerraran el paso. El duodécimo guardián se apareció por la puerta con expresión circunspecta.

—¿Afro, qué pasa? ¿Porqué no me dejes pasar?

—La señorita Athena no quiere ver a nadie, Shun. Me ha dado la orden de no dejar pasar a nadie.

Aquello extrañó al santo de Andrómeda.

—Pero, ¿y Shion?

—Está en Libra,—informó.

—Bueno. Supongo que sus razones tendrá.

—Al parecer tuvo un sueño de esos premonitorios que la ha puesto triste. No ha de querer cuestionamientos tontos acerca de eso.

—Entiendo,—asintió, comprensivo.—Entonces regresaré más tarde.

—Anda. Espero que Death no te haya hecho pasar un mal rato ahí abajo. Si no le jalaré las orejas.

—No, no. Me tomó un poco del pelo, pero ya sabes. Así es Death Mask.

Afrodita bufó.

—Le echaré un ojo, de todas maneras. Esta jaiba…

—No te preocupes, no es nada…

El santo de Piscis se apartó el cabello de la cara, en aquel ademán tan suyo.

—No importa. De todas maneras, debo cuidar que no se meta en líos.

Shun se rió.

Se despidió del santo dorado y fue hasta abajo.

Mientras tanto, en el salón del trono, Athena movía el pie con inquietud, mientras estaba sentada en el trono.

Había tenido un sueño inquietante aquella noche y por más vueltas que le daba, no lograba desentrañar su significado. Muchas opciones pasaron por su mente, pero ninguna parecía satisfactoria.

Así que había pedido no ser molestada, con la excusa de que estaba triste, para pensar mejor en que podía significar lo que había soñado. Solo le quedaba llamar a los dos dioses que podían ayudarla con aquel asunto. A Febo, para que le aclarara si el Destino le deparaba algo funesto. Y al Argifontes para que la ayudara a interpretar aquel presagio.

Encendió su cosmos con gentileza, y buscó conectarse con los cosmos de sus hermanos. Primero uno y después el otro, ambos dioses acudieron a su llamada. Por un momento, sintió que ambos se peleaban por contestar, hasta que el de Apolo se sobrepuso.

_"¿Qué deseas, querida hermana?"_

_"Por favor, necesito hablar contigo y con Hermes. ¿Podrían venir por favor ambos?"_

Percibió el mudo asentimiento de los dos antes de que el veloz Hermes fuera el primero en aparecer. El dios llevaba, como siempre, las sandalias de cuyos talones salían las plumosas y fuertes alas le ayudaban a surcar los cielos, mientras cumplía su deber como mensajero de los dioses. El caduceo, aúrea varita, regalo del Delfinio, bailaba en su mano, como de costumbre.

El cabello, color rubio cenizo, le caía a ambos lados del rostro, y por la broncínea espalda, sujeto como la cola de un caballo. Cubría su cuerpo con un quitón corto, para que no le estorbara en sus continuos vagabundeos.

Impulsivo como era, no dudó un segundo en abrazar a su hermana, de manera entusiasta. Athena correspondió al abrazo de su hermano menor, sin dudar, mientras Apolo aparecía detrás de ellos. Sin más ceremonias, empujó a Hermes, para ocupar su lugar en los brazos de Athena.

Su abrazo fue más gentil que el de Hermes, reflejo de más madurez y moderación, pero no fue menos afectuoso. Una vez que el contacto terminó, los agarró a ambos de las manos.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas, querida Athena?,—reiteró Febo.

—He estado teniendo un sueño recurrente, y no he podido dar con una explicación satisfactoria del porqué, ni qué significa. No puedo saber si representa una premonición del futuro o simplemente son mis preocupaciones que vuelven a mí en forma de sueños.

Ambos se pusieron serios y prestaron suma atención a lo que la diosa les estaba diciendo. El hijo de Maya dejó el caduceo encima del trono y se llevó una mano al mentón en actitud reflexiva.

—¿Podemos oír de qué se trata, querida hermana?,—preguntó.

Athena asintió con gravedad. Soltó la mano de Apolo y empezó a caminar pausadamente por la estancia.

—En realidad, no sé si son dos sueños distintos o uno solo,—empezó.—Primero me encuentro junto a la Cámara de las Vírgenes, al lado de Perséfone. Pero no estoy de manera corpórea. Por eso pienso que podría ser una premonición.

—Está bien, vamos por pasos. Descríbenos qué es lo que sucede detalladamente.

—Bien. Aparezco en dicha cámara al lado de Perséfone, como si fuera una proyección astral. Luego, me veo entrar a mí misma en la estancia,—Hermes levantó la cabeza, y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Y esa versión corpórea de ti, qué hace?,—preguntó.

—Le pone un sello.

—¿Y luego qué?

—Ella…ella,—la lengua se le trababa.

—¿Le haces…le hace daño?

Ella asintió, con congoja.

—Hum…,—contestó el Cilenio, flotando a unos centímetros del suelo.—Si mal no recuerdo, Perséfone acabó en ese estado por tu culpa, ¿No es así? El sello que la durmió iba dirigido a Hades, ¿Verdad?

—Sí, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver?

—Lo que sueñas es la materialización de tu sentimiento de culpa. Probablemente, ahora que hablaste con ella, recordaste que tú fuiste la que la puso en ese estado. También puede pesar lo que sea que nuestra querida tía te haya dicho, que de seguro no fue agradable. El daño se materializa como quién lo causó.

—¿Y cómo me deshago de eso?,—preguntó, mordiéndose el pulgar.

—Si no le has pedido perdón, sería bueno que lo hicieras. Pero ante todo debes perdonarte a ti misma. Si no, no servirá de nada.

—¿Y qué hay de la otra parte?,—preguntó Loxias.

—Luego de eso que les he dicho, se pone todo oscuro. Y luego aparezco en los Campos Elíseos.

—¿En los Elíseos? ¿Siempre tiene que ver con Kore?

—Por eso te llamé también a ti. La veo con mi santo de Virgo. Pero no reconozco a ese santo. No es Shaka, ni Shijima,—añadió, recordando al antecesor del actual Virgo.—¿Podría ser un vistazo al futuro? ¿Un portador que aún no nace?

Ahora fue el turno de Apolo de llevarse la mano al mentón.

—Hum. Podría ser. Aunque sabes que las únicas que conocen el Destino por entero son las Moiras, ni siquiera yo podría garantizarte cuál será tu futuro, o el alguien más.

—Pero…intervino Hermes,—¿no que el cloth de Virgo ya tiene un sucesor? Uno de esos santos de bronce…

—Sí, el de Virgo es…Shun,—quedó atónita al caer en cuenta.

—¿Shun? ¿Acaso ese no es el santo que ha enamorado a Hades?

—Sí, pero…entonces…¿Eso quiere decir que Perséfone no despertará pronto?

—Bueno, podrían pasar años. Recuerda que nosotros no medimos el tiempo como los mortales. Lo que para nosotros es poco tiempo, para ellos puede ser un lapso grande.

—Supongo que tienen razón. Bueno, ahora me concentraré en los consejos que me han dado y los seguiré sin más tardanza. Y ya veremos lo que depara el futuro.

—Bien, en ese caso, ¿Hemos aclarado todas tus dudas, querida hermana?,—quiso saber aquel que dispara a lo lejos.

—Así es. Podéis retiraros ahora, mis queridos hermanos.

—Nos alegra haberte ayudado, Athena,—contestó Hermes, guiñándole el ojo.

Ambos dioses desaparecieron así como habían aparecido, dejándola sola.

Se sentó en el trono, más tranquila.

Pronto, pensó en que había encargado al santo de Cáncer ir a recoger a Shun al Inframundo. Se encaminó hacia abajo, hacia las cabañas del resto de los santos. Por el camino envió a Shion de vuelta arriba.

Cuando llegó a la altura del cuarto templo se encontró con el cuarto guardián echado en el sillón leyendo un libro.

—Death Mask, ¿Ya fuiste por Shun?

—Sí, señorita. Hace un rato que fui por él. Subió a hablar con usted, pero al rato volvió a bajar. Supongo que estará por ahí,— contestó.

—De acuerdo. Entonces iré a buscarlo ahora. Buen trabajo.

El santo dorado hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia, mientras la diosa seguía su camino hacia abajo.

Mientras tanto, en el lugar más benévolo del Inframundo, los hijos de Nyx se inclinaban ante el emperador del mismo. La alarma los hizo titubear, al escuchar la petición de éste.

—Pero mi señor…¿Cómo pensáis sacarla de ahí?,—cuestionó Hypnos.—No podéis entrar.

Hades arqueó una ceja.

—¿Acaso estás cuestionando mis órdenes, Hypnos?,—preguntó con peligrosa suavidad.

—No, mi señor. Por supuesto que no,—se apresuró a aclarar.—Es solo curiosidad, perdonad mi atrevimiento.

—Bien. Ahora vayan a hacer lo que les he pedido. Sin réplicas.

Los miró marcharse con expresión insondable.

Luego se trasladó hacia las profundidades del Inframundo, a orillas del Tártaro. La deidad que vivía allí acudió inmediatamente a su encuentro.

—Mi señor,—se inclinó ante él con absoluta veneración.—¿Qué necesitáis de mí?

—Hécate,—contestó con parsimonia.—Necesito de tus servicios.

—Sí, joven Hades. Lo que usted desee. ¿En qué puedo serle útil?

—Necesito que traigas a alguien a los Campos Elíseos.

—Por supuesto, mi emperador. Puedo usar mi magia para trasladar a alguien adonde yo quiera. Por supuesto, depende de quién sea, y de adonde deba sacarlo.

—Entonces, primero te preguntaré si eres capaz de hacer lo que te pido.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Necesito que traigas a mi esposa de vuelta a donde pertenece.

La diosa abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Pero mi señor…no deberíais…sacarla de ahí sin decirle a su madre. No sería una buena idea.

—No me importa. Fue su voluntad descansar en los Elíseos. Así debe ser. Y ya me he cansado de ceder ante los requerimientos de mi hermana. Yo soy el emperador del Inframundo, y Perséfone debió quedarse a mi lado desde un inicio. Y así será.

—Pero mi señor…si viola el acuerdo que tenía con Deméter, es posible que…

La túnica del dios se arremolinó alrededor de sus tobillos junto con la capa que llevaba, al entrar abruptamente en la caverna.

—Sé que es peligroso, pero mi paciencia se ha agotado. Todos estos siglos he hecho como mi hermana me ha dicho, separándome de mi esposa por aquel absurdo trato y luego por sus tontas exigencias. Tampoco me sentiré culpable por amar a un mortal, menos a uno como Shun. Debe haber una manera de evitar que mi hermana arruine a la humanidad, como seguro tratará de hacer si Perséfone es apartada de su lado. Y tú vas a ayudarme a encontrarla.

—Sí, mi señor. Como ordenéis. Pero para hacer esto, necesitaría ir hasta esa cámara y no puedo hacerlo sin que vuestra hermana se de cuenta.

—Te prestaré mi casco entonces. Así no podrán verte.

—Confío en que al menos vuestra madre sabe de lo que queréis hacer.

—Por supuesto. Tanto ella como sus hermanas querían hacerla descansar donde ella quiso en un principio. Yo solamente hago valer mi autoridad como su esposo. Si tienes dudas, puedes preguntarle a Febe, estoy seguro de que ella podría guiarte bien.

—Es todo lo que necesito entonces. Prepararé las pócimas que necesite y la tendréis en los Elíseos al final del día.

Hades sonrió, satisfecho, y le tendió el casco que hacía a quien lo portara invisible, regalo de los cíclopes para que pudiera luchar en la Titanomaquia.

Seguidamente, regresó a los Elíseos a esperar la llegada de su reina. También quería meditar bien cómo quitarse a su hermana de encima de una vez por todas, porque era verdad lo que le había dicho a Hécate, su paciencia simplemente se había acabado y no pensaba ceder más ante Deméter. La única forma era amenazarla con no permitirle ver a su hija hasta que esta despertase. Y para garantizar el equilibrio cósmico, que no podía ser roto en modo alguno, debía asegurarse de que la diosa jurara por el Estigia dejarlos en paz.

Se sentó en medio de las flores con la mirada fija en el palacete donde residían los gemelos, mirando el trajín de todos mientras cumplían con sus órdenes.

Si lograba salirse con la suya, eso terminaría con varios siglos de separación impuesta. Y podría concentrarse tranquilamente en su relación con Shun. Una vez que todo terminara…

De alguna manera, todo se resumía en que Hécate lograra sacar a Perséfone de aquella cámara. No tenía nada más que esperar. Pronto podría tenerla de nuevo a su lado. No había pasado mucho tiempo, cuando sintió la presencia de Rea detrás suyo.

—¿Ya has meditado cómo te quitarás a tu hermana de encima?

—Tendré que amenazarla con no dejarla ver a Perséfone. No es algo que quisiera hacer, pero no me queda otra opción.

—Volverá a amenazar a la humanidad, como antes.

—No lo permitiré. En otro tiempo no me hubiera importado,—reconoció.—Pero mi hermana necesita recordar que ella es una diosa y que también tiene deberes. Es la única de todos nosotros que siempre lo olvida.

—Bueno…ciertamente ella siempre ha cometido ese error. Pero no deberías alzarte contra tu propia sangre…

—No me ha quedado otra opción, madre querida. No debimos separarnos en un inicio. Hay dos personas a las que amo. Puedo tenerlas a ambas conmigo, como mis hermanos tienen a los suyos.

—Te entiendo, hijo mío. Supongo que finalmente el karma la ha alcanzado. Ciertamente, tú y tus hermanos tienen una mayor jerarquía que tus hermanas. Debe obedecer tus órdenes.—suspiró.

—Todo está por terminar. Y entonces…todo será cómo debe ser. ¿Ya sabías que lo haría pronto?

—¿Olvidas que mi hermana fue la patrona del Oráculo de Delfos antes de cederlo a su actual dueño? Por supuesto que nos dimos cuenta. Además, Febe tiene una habilidad especial para detectar a sus nietos. Se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hécate inmediatamente. Aunque estuviera oculta.

—En ese caso, ¿ya está aquí?,—no pudo evitar sentirse ansioso.

—¿Porqué no lo ves por ti mismo?,—le hizo un gesto.—El único cuidado que has de tener ahora es tu hermana. Sé prudente, te lo suplico.

—No has de preocuparte, madre. Ya todo ha acabado. No tengo porqué cometer una imprudencia.

El dios caminó hacia el palacio con paso más o menos mesurado. El corazón le latía fuertemente dentro del pecho.

Los hijos de Nyx simplemente hicieron una silenciosa inclinación de cabeza y se marcharon. La diosa se veía tal cual no hubiera cambiado nada, seguía pareciendo una muñeca de porcelana, con rizos color chocolate que se abrían como un abanico sobre la almohada. Le besó la frente y le tomó la mano con veneración. Inmediatamente, sintió una sensación cálida inundar su mano, como hacia mucho que no la sentía. Sintió la conciencia de la hija de Zeus acudir ante aquel tacto. El cosmos de Perséfone se dejó sentir con incredulidad.

" _¿Hades?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y chan. Mucho que aguantarle a Deméter, ¿No creen? Y si es por siglos, más todavía. Pero bueno, ya Perséfone está dónde debió estar desde un principio.
> 
> A ver, ¿Cuántas se preguntaban por donde andaba metido Apolo? XD Pues por aquí anda el niño.
> 
> Tanto de él, como de Hermes y Hécate ya he hablado antes, pues ya han aparecido en otros fics. Así que no me voy a explayar mucho, solo unos recordatorios.
> 
> La diosa de la brujería es hija de Asteria, por tanto, sobrina de Leto y nieta de Febe.
> 
> Hermes es el dios de la interpretación, por tanto interpreta cualquier asunto que no parezca claro. La interpretación onírica es sin duda una de las más célebres.
> 
> Y ahora, los datos nuevos. Los epítetos primero xD
> 
> Cilenio (gr. Κυλλενιος ) 'del monte Cilene' Hermes recibe este epíteto al haber nacido en una cueva al pie de este monte.
> 
> Delfinio ( gr. Δελφινιος) 'del útero' Apolo recibe este título que lo relaciona con Delfos, pero más explícitamente con los delfines, pues cuenta que el dios tomó la forma de uno de estos animales para atraer sacerdotes al recién creado templo.
> 
> Por si no se acuerdan, al nombrar a un antecesor, siempre uso a los santos de oro de Next Dimension. De ahí que nombre a Shijima, y no a Asmita.
> 
> Les recuerdo también que el Cocytos es un río en la mitología griega. La visión de esta como una prisión o círculo es exclusiva de la Divina Comedia, y ya saben que yo me baso en el Inframundo griego.
> 
> ¡Gracias por los comentarios!
> 
> ¡Un besote!


	9. Calma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penúltimo capítulo.

" _¿Hades?"_ , la incredulidad vibraba en el cosmos de la reina del Inframundo, como si no pudiera creer que se tratara de su marido. Después de tanto tiempo…

" _Sí, mi amada reina. Soy yo",_ su cosmos parecía quebrarse como lo haría su voz de haber hablado. " _Bienvenida a casa"_

" _¿Cómo?",_ se asombró ella. " _Pero Athena me dijo…"_

" _Cuando Athena habló contigo, aún estabas en el palacio de Hestia",_ explicó él. " _Pero ahora yo le he ordenado a la hija de Perses que te sacara de ahí. Porque no era donde querías estar"_

El cosmos de ella empezó a temblar. Hades sonrió, sabiendo que eso significaba que quería llorar. Le levantó la mano y se la sobó con cariño. El temblor cesó de repente.

" _¿Pero y mi madre?"_

" _Tu madre ya no será un obstáculo. Mi paciencia se ha agotado, y ya no pienso ser indulgente con ella. De ninguna forma"_

" _Pero…"_

—¡HADES!,—un furioso grito quebró la atmósfera. El dios se volvió con ansia.

" _¿Qué sucede?...¿Acaso es mi madre?"_

" _Es tu tía",_ resumió. " _Tu madre habrá intentado un último embuste. Pero eso se acabó",_ su cosmos se cubrió de tinieblas. " _Espera un momento",_ notó su ansiedad. " _No te inquietes, amor mío, en un momento estaré contigo"_

Salió de la habitación y se encontró con una furiosa Hestia esperándolo en medio de las flores.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, querida hermana?,—preguntó con curiosidad. Ladeó la cabeza en un ademán vanidoso.

—Tú sabes muy bien qué,—sopló, entre dientes.—¿¡Cómo te atreviste!?

—Por favor, aclara a qué te refieres, Hestia. Me he atrevido a mucho desde que estoy vivo.

—Deméter me dijo que sacaste a Perséfone de la Cámara de las Vírgenes. ¿¡Cómo te atreviste a profanarla con tu presencia!? ¡Sabes que los hombres no tienen permitido entrar ahí! ¿Tan desesperado estabas?

Hades se sacudió en una risa genuina y estruendosa. Su hermana ladeó la cabeza desconcertada.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta, querida hermana? ¡Esto solo ha sido una mentira más de Deméter! Te aseguro que no he sido yo, he permanecido en el Inframundo todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, envié a Hécate por Kore, sabedor de que yo no podía sacarla por mi mismo. Deméter debió de pensar que al usar ésta mi casco de invisibilidad, en realidad era yo, que no quería ser visto.

—¿Entonces ha sido Hécate?,—suspiró, aliviada.—Ya dudaba que hubieras perdido tu buen juicio.

—Así es. Ha sido Hécate. Ahora que está aquí, mi hermano podrá verla siempre que quiera. Y ustedes también.

—¿Qué pasará con Deméter? De seguro, intentará algo.

—Ya lo he previsto. No pienso ceder esta vez. Ya me he cansado de ser complaciente.

—Bien. Habiendo comprobado lo que me inquietaba, me retiro. No quisiera quitarte tiempo con tu esposa.

—Gracias, hermana. Ve en paz. No te preocupes por eso. Planeo no dejar ningún cabo suelto. Si todo sale como lo he previsto, mi hermana recibirá un poco de su propia medicina.

Dio media vuelta y regresó junto a Perséfone. No había dado ni dos pasos, cuando sintió la presencia de Deméter, el cosmos erizado por la furia. Ni siquiera se volvió, tan solo le dedicó una mirada de reojo. Aquello la desarmó.

—¡Devuélveme a mi hija!,—le exigió con voz mandona.—Juraste no volver a secuestrarla y acabas de hacerlo, ¡Devuélvela!

—No pienso obedecerte,—contestó, levantando la cabeza de manera regia.—Ahora vete.

Su actitud de calmada insolencia empezó a intrigar a Deméter.

—Entonces, ya sabes lo que ocurrirá. Los humanos sufrirán las consecuencias.

Hades volvió a mirarla de reojo.

—¿Eres o no eres una diosa, hermana?

La pregunta la sorprendió.

—¡Por supuesto que soy una diosa, tonto!

—Entonces compórtate como tal.

La sorpresa de Deméter no hacía si no aumentar.

—¿¡Pero quién te has creído!?,—escupió.

—El emperador del Inframundo,—contestó simplemente.

—¡¿A qué estás jugando, Hades?!

—Siempre has sido una egoísta y una irresponsable, hermana,—su voz se endureció, pero no perdió la calma.—Nunca has querido ocuparte de tus deberes cuando tus problemas personales están en juego.

—Hablas como si tú no lo hubieras hecho nunca.

—¿Yo?,—la incredulidad tomó su voz.—¿Yo?,—repitió,—¿Yo el que tuvo que ceder la compañía de su esposa durante seis meses cada año para que no enviaras todo a rodar con tus caprichos estúpidos? ¿De mí hablas, Deméter? ¿De tu misma carne y tu misma sangre?

—¡Ella no merecía esto!,—chilló.—¡No merecía habitar un horrible lugar como el Inframundo!

—Pero ella siempre estaba aquí. O en los Campos Asfódelos. Los únicos lugares del mundo inferior donde existen las flores. Igualmente, ella le dio vida al Inframundo. No era para tanto. ¿Acaso ves a Doris apartando a su hija del lado de su marido por añoranza? ¿O a nuestra madre?

—Ni Poseidón ni Zeus viven en este infierno,—susurró, rencorosa.

—Basta ya,—resolvió.—Es hora de que yo haga valer mi voluntad. Bien que debí hacerlo desde hace mucho.

—¿Qué quieres decir?,—se extrañó ella.

—Ella se quedará conmigo a partir de entonces,—le hizo saber.—Todo el año,—puntualizó.—Y tú vas a dejarlo estar.

—¿Y cómo vas a conseguir eso?,—quiso saber con petulancia.

—Si no obedeces mis órdenes, me temo que tendré que impedirte verla.

—¡No puedes hacerlo!,—se horrorizó.

—Puedo,—contestó, paseándose delante de la puerta,—¿Acaso olvidas que estos son mis dominios? Puedo impedirle la entrada a quién me plazca.

—No te atrevas…

—No me digas qué hacer,—su voz restalló como un látigo.—Haré como me plazca y tú vas a aceptar mis condiciones. O de lo contrario…

La diosa se mordió los labios, furiosa. Sabía que esta vez no tenía salida y se sentía acorralada.

—Está bien, tú ganas. Pero déjame verla al menos siempre que yo quiera.

—Bien,—el placer que sentía se le notó en la voz y eso molestó a Deméter.—Tú dejarás que ella se quede permanentemente conmigo, como debe ser. Tampoco harás nada que rompa el equilibrio cósmico, permanecerá como está. Si lo haces, permitiré que la veas siempre que lo necesites. Cuando despierte, ella podrá determinar la frecuencia si quiere. Si no, no podrás volver a verla.

—Está bien, haré lo que me dices,—cedió.—Tú ganas.

—Bien. Júralo.

—¿QUÉ?

—Que lo jures. No confío en ti, pero si juras por el Estigia quedarás atada de manos.

—No es necesario, la prohibición de ver a mi hija es suficiente.

—Hazlo,—amenazó sin perder la calma.—No me provoques, Deméter.

—Está bien. Juro por el sagrado río Estigia que me acogeré a lo que hemos pactado, so pena de castigo si cometo perjurio.

—Bien, con eso será suficiente,—concedió.—Ahora vete. Ya vendrás luego.

El rostro de la segunda Crónide se contrajo en una mueca y se retiró sin más.

Hades soltó un profundo resoplido, como si se liberara de una pesada carga. Y sin duda lo era, desde siempre había tenido que lidiar con Deméter.

Entró de nuevo en la habitación y esta vez se acostó en la cama. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el cuello de Perséfone y volvió a encender su cosmos. El de ella acudió presuroso a su encuentro.

" _¿Qué sucedió?"_

" _Tu madre le dijo a Hestia que yo fui el que te había sacado de ahí. Obviamente, era algo que ella no podía tolerar y creyó oportuno encararme al respecto"_

" _¿Y porqué tardaste tanto?"_

" _Deméter vino a exigir que te devolviera"_

Sintió el miedo temblando en el cosmos de Perséfone. Le acarició el rostro para tranquilizarla.

" _No te preocupes. Ya me encargué de eso. No volverá a molestarnos más. Nunca"_

" _¿De verdad? ¡Dime!"_

" _La hice jurar que nos dejaría en paz para siempre. Y que podrías quedarte aquí todo el año sin riesgos de que ella tomara represalias"_

Sintió la alegría y el alivio en ella. Sus labios recogieron una lágrima solitaria que se deslizó por su mejilla.

" _Gracias al Cielo",_ dijo solamente.

" _Ahora debo dejarte, mi amada alma. Pero que sepas que por fin descansas donde tú quisiste desde un inicio. Al fin estarás tranquila, como debió ser en un principio. Lo único que tienes que hacer es esperar hasta tu despertar. Entonces volveremos a estar juntos",_ se inclinó y la besó en los labios.

" _Vuelve pronto"_

" _Volveré tan pronto como pueda, de eso no te quepa duda alguna"'_

Salió de la habitación a paso mesurado. El hijo de Nyx se inclinaron servilmente a su paso.

—¿Dónde está tu hermano, Tanathos?

—En su habitación, señor Hades,—informó.—Creo que se durmió,—desaprobó.

Aidoneo se río por lo bajo.

Se encaminó hasta la habitación del Sueño, sabiendo muy bien lo que iba a encontrar. Abrió la puerta tras tocar y sus ojos se pasearon por la habitación, buscando a Hypnos.

En el centro mismo de la habitación encontró el lecho de ébano, con cojines de pluma, todo del mismo color, cubierto con un velo de color negruzco, donde reposa el mismo dios, con sus miembros entregados a una completa relajación.

En el momento que entró, apartó los sueños que le obstaculizaban el paso, pues se arremolinaban por doquier. El dios levantó sus pesados párpados, y recostándose sobre un codo, le preguntó qué era lo que deseaba.

—Vigilen a Perséfone,— ordenó.—Dejen pasar a cualquiera que venga aquí con la intención de verla. Si viene mi hermana, échenle un vistazo. Aunque ha jurado no hacer nada imprudente, no confío en ella. Perfectamente sería capaz de violar el juramento que ha hecho.

—Claro que sí, mi señor,—le contestó Hypnos.—Haremos lo que usted diga

Se retiró de regreso a Giudecca y se encerró en sus aposentos. Se tendió perezosamente sobre el sillón de ébano que allí tenía, hasta casi recostarse por completo.

Pandora notó su buen humor cuando entró más tarde y aquello la sorprendió. Normalmente, el dios presentaba un estado de ánimo más tranquilo.

—¿Puedo preguntar la razón de vuestro buen ánimo, mi señor? Esto no es usual ciertamente.

—Me he quitado de encima una carga de siglos, querida Pandora. Ya no debo preocuparme por eso, y me siento contento.

—Entonces me alegro por vos mi señor.

—¿Qué necesitas, Pandora?

—No es nada, señor. Tan solo venía a ver si necesitabais algo. Estabais algo ausente.

—Bien,—concedió.—A no ser que me necesites, me quedaré aquí por hoy. Hay unos asuntos que debo de arreglar todavía.

La muchacha se inclinó respetuosamente.

—Por supuesto, mi señor. Como ordenéis. Me encargaré de cualquier problema que pueda surgir.

—Sé que lo harás. Confío completamente en tu capacidad de liderazgo.

—Regresaré dentro de un reto, por si necesitáis algo,—manifestó, mientras cerraba la puerta.

Hades se estiró para coger una copa de ambrosía. El líquido apenas había tocado sus labios cuando presintió la presencia de otro dios, igual a él en todo, que comenzaba a manifestarse en la habitación. Se irguió con atención, mientras la figura de Zeus se materializaba en la estancia.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, querido hermano? ¿Acaso Deméter se ha vuelto a quejar de algo?

—Así es, hermano. ¿Es verdad que le has dicho que piensas que tu esposa quede contigo todo el año?

—Es exactamente así, Zeus. Sabes bien que nadie quiso nunca eso y fue solo la medida que hallaste para que no provocara una catástrofe. Ahora que ya no puede hacer nada por juramento, no veo porqué se deba mantener esa medida cruel. Además ella puede visitarla cuando lo necesite, jamás le prohibiría que la viese, sigue siendo su madre.

—¿Entonces de verdad la hiciste jurar eso?,—una ceja rubia se levantó con sorpresa.

—Ya no tenía paciencia, hermano. Esta situación se ha prolongado por siglos. Es demasiado. Y tras de que me prohíbe verla, pareciera que también querría prohibirme hallar consuelo en otros.

—Entiendo perfectamente la situación, por ello no has de inquietarte, solamente deseo conocer todos los hechos, ya que Deméter todo lo manipula a su conveniencia.

Hades suspiró.

—Supongo que te ha dicho que fui yo el que la sacó del palacio de Hestia…

—Pues no, no me ha dicho tal cosa. Aunque si lo hubiera hecho, no le hubiera creído. Es imposible que hicieras tal cosa. ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

—Hestia ha venido a echármelo en cara, aunque me pareció que simplemente quiso confirmar que había hecho tal cosa.

—A todo esto, Deméter mencionó que no pudieron ver al ladrón. ¿A quién le pediste que la sacara? También es complicado sacarla de ahí por medios convencionales. Tuviste que haberle dicho a alguien con poderes mágicos.

—En efecto, la única que podía hacer algo así era Hécate. Supongo que al haber permanecido invisible gracias a mi casco, Deméter supuso erróneamente que había usado el casco de invisibilidad para no ser visto.

—No hubieses podido entrar sin autorización de Hestia y ella jamás te habría dejado. No tiene ningún sentido. Simplemente, quiere forzarlo todo para que quede a su conveniencia como siempre. Ahora las consecuencias de sus acciones la han alcanzado. Realmente no puede quejarse de nada.

—Así lo supuse.—tomó un trago de ambrosía.—Conociéndola como la conozco, fue fácil prever como se comportaría y actuar en función de eso. Ahora todo ha ocupado el lugar que le corresponde.

—Estoy de acuerdo,—concedió.—Ya iba siendo hora de que alguien lograra ponerla en su lugar,—comentó.— Ahora si me disculpas, iré a ver a mi hija.

—Adelante, querido hermano. Espero que sea la primera de muchas, hasta que despierte.

—Puede que logre contrarrestar el efecto del sello para que despierte lo más pronto posible,—le guiñó el ojo.—Es lo que hubiera hecho desde un principio Pero claro, ella no lo permitió.

Hades se río.

—No te detengo más, hermano. Tú también mereces verla, eres su padre después de todo.

Una vez que Zeus se hubo marchado, volvió a recostarse. Pasadas unas horas después se levantó y se fue al Santuario, buscando la compañía del santo de Andrómeda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los bloqueos deberían estar prohibidos —_—'
> 
> En fin, no mucho que aclarar, salvo la cucharadota de su propia medicina que recibió Deméter xD Me moría de ganas de hacer eso desde que escribí Violetas y Asfódelos :v
> 
> Ah, sí! La descripción de Hypnos y su habitación es tal como la describe Ovidio en las Metamorfosis. Bien soñoliento, rodeado de sueños y oscuridad.
> 
> En el próximo se termina 3
> 
> ¡Gracias por los comentarios!
> 
> ¡Un besote!


	10. Elyseum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, antes que nada pedirles disculpas por la gran tardanza en actualizar. Me agarró un bloqueo de aquellos y pensé que era mejor no forzarlo. En fin, ya eso es historia antigua.
> 
> Lean y disfruten.

El santo de Andrómeda se quedó mirando el colgante que colgaba de su cuello con curiosidad. Era sin duda un bello trabajo en joyería, y desprendía un aura regia y delicada como la flor que representaba.

Hace unos días que no veía a Hades y lo extrañaba. Sin embargo, no se había atrevido a llamarlo, pensando que debía estar ocupado con algún asunto. Seguía teniendo aquel sueño en el que se mantenía ocupado.

Tampoco era que pretendiera ser una molestia ni monopolizar el tiempo del dios por completo, como un niño mimado. Sabía que cuando el dios tuviera tiempo lo buscaría, había demostrado quererlo mucho.

Mientras tanto, él no podía disimular el alivio que había resultado que la diosa no pusiera reclamos ante aquello. No tanto porque representaba una unión amorosa, sino porque se trataba de un dios que había sido su rival durante muchísimo tiempo.

Suspiró y se encaminó hacia el bosque con la caja de Pandora al hombro. Planeaba pulir la armadura, hace mucho que no lo hacía.

El ambiente estaba muy tranquilo últimamente en el Santuario, por lo que pensaba darle mantenimiento a su armadura ahora que podía.

—¿No quieres que te la refuerce?,—le había preguntado el santo de Aries.—Luego podrás limpiarla si quieres. De todas formas, deberías de hacerlo de vez en cuando.

Así que ahora que ya estaba reforzada había decidido limpiarla al aire libre aprovechando el buen clima.

Se sentó al pie de un árbol y cogió las hombreras. No había ni terminado de limpiarlas cuando oyó un suave ulular arriba del árbol. Cuando levantó la vista vio una majestuosa lechuza negra mirándolo desde una de las ramas bajas. Había algo en los ojos ambarinos del ave que le resultaba familiar.

—Hola, bonita. ¿Qué haces tú por aquí, no estás perdida?

El ave sacudió las plumas y se posó en su hombro con confianza. Shun levantó el pulgar y la acarició bajo el pico. La lechuza ululó suavemente y de manera continua mientras era acariciada. Luego inclinó la cabeza como inquiriendo.

—Estoy limpiando mi armadura, ¿Ves?,—levantó la hombrera.

La lechuza ululó y comenzó a balancearse sobre su hombro, al parecer muy cómoda.

—Oye, Shun…¿Qué haces?

—Shiryu…¿Qué sucede?

—No es nada. Solo quería hablar un momento. ¿Te importa?

—Claro que no. Ven,—le indicó.

El santo de Dragón se apoyó en el tronco del árbol. Desde allí vio el pájaro posado en el hombro de su hermano.

—¿De dónde salió ese pájaro?,—preguntó.

—Estaba en el árbol,—contestó, acariciándolo de nuevo bajo el pico.

—Irá a pasar algo malo,—explicó, mirando de reojo al ave, que se limpiaba el plumaje muy digna.

—¿No te creerás eso de que ciertos animales son de mal agüero, o sí?,—contestó, arqueando una ceja con interrogación.

—Las lechuzas siempre han sido consideradas como aves ctónicas. Especialmente las negras. No digo que sean de mal agüero sino que son mensajeras de los dioses infernales. La muerte no es nada malo. Solo espero que no pase nada.

—¿Dices que va a morir alguien?

El japonés se encogió de hombros.

—Yo solo decía lo que se acostumbraba a creer en la Antigua Grecia. No quiere decir que yo lo crea. Solo bromeaba,—lo tranquilizó.

—¿De qué querías hablar?,—contestó volviendo la atención a la armadura.

—Quería que habláramos acerca de lo tuyo con Hades. No he podido hacerlo sin Seiya ni Ikki alrededor.

Algo en la mirada del ave le provocó un escalofrío que le bajó con saña por el espinazo. Tragó saliva, nervioso de repente. Se concentró en las manos de Shun, que limpiaban ahora el peto.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?,—contestó éste, completamente ajeno a los nervios de su hermano.

—Nada, nada. Solo quería decirte que hace mucho que no te veía tan contento. Eso es bueno. ¿Ya le dijiste a June?

—Sí,—contestó , incómodo.—No creí que fuera buena idea ocultárselo, es la amiga más cercana que tengo. Supongo que no le pareció mal. No me dijo nada malo,—suspiró.

—Bueno,—sonrió conciliador.—Al menos no estuvo molesta. Solo necesita hacerse a la idea.—¿Y la señorita Athena? ¿Está de acuerdo?

—Me ha ayudado mucho, lo que ha resultado una sorpresa, la verdad tenía miedo de que pusiera pegas. Pero parece que como ha decidido no prohibir que tuviéramos relaciones amorosas, no se ha molestado. Al contrario, ha resultado un gran apoyo. Creo que también estaba preocupada por Hades, cuando me contó acerca de Perséfone.

—Sí, me he dado cuenta. Bueno, es muy alentador que te ayude. ¿Entonces todo te ha ido bien con Hades?

—Sí, incluso estoy sorprendido de su trato hacia a mí. Creo que no creí que pudiera ser posible que fuera tan amable y comprensivo. Es malo dejarse llevar por las primeras impresiones, ¿No crees?

—Bueno, no te culpo. No hay que olvidar que cuando lo conocimos éramos enemigos. Sin embargo, ha demostrado otras facetas de sí mismo que yo no esperaba llegar a ver nunca y que yo creía que iba a guardársela para sí. Me alegra que no fuera así.

—Así es,—una expresión cálida apareció en su rostro.—Creo que superó mis expectativas.

—A juzgar por lo contento que estás, te hace mucho bien. Apuesto a que eso es lo que ha tranquilizado tanto a la señorita Athena y la ha empujado a ayudarte. Admito que yo también tenía mis recelos, pero veo que no tengo nada que temer. Lo tienes muy bien controlado.

—Gracias, Shiryu,—le agradeció.—Sabía que tú me apoyarías sin importar el qué.

—Ya estás grandecito. Y nosotros hemos pasado por mucho, esa experiencia tiene que pesar de algo. La verdad, no entiendo la terquedad de Seiya, pero bueno…

—Ya no me preocupa. En realidad nunca me he preocupado.

—Es una buena estrategia. Solo no te amargues y disfruta de la relación lo que dure. Es lo esencial para que no te estreses.

—Ya lo creo…Aunque…,—su voz se apagó.

—Hace días que no lo ves, ¿Cierto? No seas mimado, debe de estar ocupado.

La lechuza le apretó el hombro cariñosamente, como asintiendo a las palabras de Shiryu.

—Mira, tu amiga me da la razón. No seas mimado, niño.

Una carcajada salió de la garganta del santo de Andrómeda.

—De hecho, por eso no lo he llamado. No quiero parecer mimado.

El santo de Dragón se rió.

—Bueno, déjalo así. Sabes que es un dios ocupado. Ya te buscará cuando tenga tiempo.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que será pronto.

—Pues mira, ya te mandó a una mensajera. De seguro esa lechuza no apareció por coincidencia.

—Así es,—acarició a la lechuza bajo el pico.—No sé porqué me lo recuerda. Es extraño.

—De todas formas no es prudente que aparezca de repente aquí y él lo sabe. Ten paciencia.

Una enésima carcajada dejó los labios de Shun.

—Bueno, bueno. Talvez tengas razón. Iré a entrenar un poco y luego iré a leer un rato. Gracias por la charla.

—Me alegra haber podido hablar contigo sin interferencias. Me hacía falta.

—Te agradezco el interés. Muchas gracias.

—De nada. No seas impaciente recuerda.

—Ya, ya lo sé,—colocó la lechuza en las ramas bajas del árbol.—Debo esperar.

El ave ululó y volvió a posarse en su hombro.

—¿Qué haces? No puedo llevarte conmigo, amiguita. Quédate en tu árbol, anda.

—Creo que quiere quedarse contigo, Shun,—acotó Shiryu.

—Sí, pero, ¿dónde la meto? No puedo enjaularla.

—No es necesario que lo hagas. Tan solo déjala que se quede cerca de ti. Si realmente te aprecia no se irá.

—Supongo…Gracias otra vez.

—De nada,—contestó con tono apaciguador. —Nos vemos al rato.

El santo de Andrómeda juntó las piezas de la armadura y se devolvió a su casa. El ave se posó en su cama ululando con energía.

—¿Oye, qué haces? Esa es mi cama.

—¿Y porqué no debería de estar en tu cama…mi querido príncipe?

—¡Hades! ¿Tú eras...?,—una risa nerviosa lo sacudió.—Debí saberlo. Un momento…¿Oíste…?,—se puso rojo como un tomate.—Ay…

Hades se rió con suavidad.

—No tienes que avergonzarte. Supongo que es mi culpa. Debí de avisarte. Pero es que te extrañaba tanto…quise darte una sorpresa,—lo jaló hasta que lo tuvo pecho con pecho y lo besó con ansias.—Te amo…

El roce de los labios de Hades contra los suyos lo hizo sentir calor. Empezó a pasar las manos por la espalda del dios empujando la ropa.

Hades lo sujetó igualmente e hizo lo mismo.

—Creo…que yo también te extrañaba…Pero ahora no podemos…

—Solo un poco más…,—pasó la lengua por el cuello de Shun.—solo un poco más…

—Bueno…no puedo quejarme,—echó la cabeza hacia atrás para sentir mejor la caricia.—Yo también te extrañé…pero eso ya lo sabías…

—Estaba algo ocupado, pero ahora ya puedo dedicarte más tiempo. Tenía asuntos urgentes que resolver,—lo recostó en la cama y se recostó encima suyo, mientras lo besaba con energía.

—Hmmmm, ya veo…ya…uff,—gimió, sintiendo cada vez más calor.—¿Y si dejamos esto para más tarde?

Hades sonrió y le acarició la cabeza con ternura.

—De acuerdo. Esta noche, entonces. Pero antes, quiero llevarte a un lugar especial.

—¿En serio?, ¿Dónde?

—A los Campos Elíseos. Quiero que conozcas a alguien.

—¿Por eso no estuviste estos días? ,¿Estabas ocupado en los Elíseos?

—Así es. Me he quitado una gran carga de encima y tenía que contártelo.,—Lo besó en la frente.—Volveré por ti más tarde. Y esta noche la pasaremos juntos.

—¿No puedo quedarme contigo? En realidad no tengo mucho que hacer.

—Ten paciencia, Shun,—Ten paciencia. Ya habrá tiempo para que estemos juntos.

—Lo siento. Creo que estoy muy acostumbrado a tenerte cerca. Perdón.

—No tienes que disculparte,—sonrió.—Y la verdad, no te culpo,—contestó ladeando la cabeza con un toque de vanidad.—No cuando se trata de mí.

—¡Hades!

Una risa se escapó de la garganta del dios.

—Ya, ya…era una broma.

—No, conociéndote no. No te creas tanto.

Otra risa, esta vez más fuerte, retumbó en las paredes.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ten, toma,—le tendió un asfódelo.—Quédatelo.

—¿Ahora tú me das una flor?,—la cogió con cuidado.

—Sí, pero no es tan bello como tu rosa.

—¿Todavía la tienes contigo?

—Por supuesto, jamás la perdería. Tú me la diste, eso es suficiente,—se apartó el cabello, siempre con vanidad. —Solo por eso es un preciado tesoro que guardaré por siempre.

—Es hermoso. Lo cuidaré como el tesoro que es. Aunque quizás se marchite.

—Pídele a Athena que te dé un poco de ambrosía. La ambrosía preservará la flor y evitará que se marchite.

—¡Sí, eso haré!

—Te veré más tarde, entonces.

—Te esperaré,—contestó con convicción.—Si no me encuentras aquí, estaré en el templo de Virgo. Quiero entrenar un poco.

—Como quieras, mi príncipe.—le dio un último beso y salió por la puerta.

—Supongo que quieres cuidar a tu compañero, ¿O no…Shaka de Virgo?

El santo de Virgo levantó la cabeza hacia la dirección de la voz.

—Shun es mi sucesor. Es natural que quiera protegerlo y velar por su bienestar. Son embargo, sé que mientras esté con vos, está seguro.

—Tú fuiste el que le aconsejó que tomara en cuenta mi propuesta, ¿No es así?

—Así es. Me pareció buena idea desde que no tenía nada de malo. Si hubierais tenido malas intenciones hubiera sido mucho más evidente. No hubierais esperado tanto.

— En ese caso debo agradecerte por despejar sus dudas y apoyarlo. No cabe duda que le has ayudado mucho.

—Deberíais agradecerle también a Afrodita. Él también tuvo su cuota ayudando a Shun, sobre todo en lo referente a la forma de veros.

—Me alegra que así sea. Ambos cuentan entonces con mi agradecimiento.

—Sí, señor. Muchas gracias.

—Bien. Ahora me retiro. Espero que mi presencia en tu templo no te moleste.

—Por supuesto que no, señor. Si necesitáis hablar con Shun podéis pasar al templo con confianza. No os preocupéis.

El dios se retiró prestamente hacia los Elíseos. Y aunque sabía que Shun se intimidaría al conocer lo que tenía preparado para él, quería de verdad que se unieran las dos personas que más importantes eran para él. Aunque no se hablaran todavía.

—Hay que darle tiempo al tiempo. Todo a su tiempo.

La noche cayó lentamente sobre el Santuario, cubriéndolo todo con su oscuro manto. Camuflado por las sombras, nadie se dio cuenta de la presencia del Crónida hasta que llegó al Templo de Virgo. No pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que había acudido al encuentro del santo de Andrómeda, hacía ya varios años. Igual que en aquel entonces, solo los Sales fueron testigos del encuentro entre el dios y el mortal.

Pero, a diferencia de aquella vez, no hubo cadenas que se alzaran defensivas, ni desconfianza u horror alguno manchando el rostro de Shun. Al contrario, abrió los ojos con calma y sonrió ampliamente al mirar a los ojos de Hades. Lo tomó por el rostro y lo acercó al suyo hasta que sus narices se rozaron. Los labios no tardaron en unirse también, en una danza apasionada y erótica.

Cuando les faltó el aire se separaron jadeantes. El dios acarició el rostro de Shun con ternura, siguiendo las líneas de su rostro.

—¿Listo para irnos, mi príncipe?,—susurró en la oreja de Shun. Su aliento cálido golpeó la oreja de Shun y le provocó un escalofrío de placer.

—Sí…aunque no tendría problema alguno si nos quedáramos aquí.

Una misteriosa sonrisa apareció en los labios de Hades.

—Ya pronto podremos estar a solas, ten paciencia. Ahora debo llevarte a los Elíseos. Vamos,—le tendió la mano.—Ven conmigo.

El santo de bronce lo siguió sin decir palabra.

El contraste entre la noche del mundo mortal y el día perpetuo de los Campos Elíseos lo aturdió en un inicio. Se quedó aturdido, recordando la primera vez que sus pies habían pisado aquel terreno sagrado.

Al notar que no lo seguía, Hades volteó.

—,¿Qué es lo que sucede, Shun?

El japonés negó con la cabeza.

—No es nada. Solo recordaba la pasada vez que estuve aquí, en circunstancias muy diferentes a estas.

—Ya no pisarás más este lugar como enemigo. No después de esto,—lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo.

—¿Porqué me trajiste aquí? ¿Qué quieres enseñarme?

—Es parte del porqué estuve ocupado estos días. ¿Te ha contado Athena sobre Perséfone?

—Solo que estaba dormida en algún sitio. No mucho. ¿Porqué?

—Antes de sacrificarse por mí, me dejó una carta en la que explicaba porqué lo había hecho. También me pidió hacerla descansar aquí. Como Athena te dijo, mi hermana contravino sus deseos apartándola del Inframundo. Hasta hace poco permití que Deméter se saliera con la suya, pero mi paciencia se agotó e hice que fuera traída aquí. Ahora descansa donde debió desde un inicio. Y quiero que la conozcas. Las dos personas que más amo en este mundo…,—le besó la mano.

—¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea?,—receló.

—Absolutamente. No te preocupes, aún está dormida, no se dará cuenta. Solo necesito que estén juntos, aunque sea por un instante.

Se le acercó y Shun creyó ver vulnerabilidad en aquellas pupilas ambarinas, como si lo que sentía no cupiera en su cuerpo y se desbordara por los ojos. Casi como una muda súplica de que le hiciera caso.

Sonrió con suavidad, y empezó a caminar hacia el mausoleo, pero Hades lo guió en dirección contraria.

En la entrada del palacio, le fue posible divisar a Hypnos, sin duda vigilando que nadie indebido pasara. El gemelo los dejó entrar sin apenas una palabra.

Una vez adentro, después de cerrar cuidadosamente la cara, el rostro del dios perdió todo rastro de frialdad que pudiera mostrar.

Se acercó despacio hasta el lecho y descorrió el dosel con lentitud. Luego se apartó despacio, para dejar que Shun pudiera mirar a la durmiente.

El santo de Andrómeda se acercó despacio, sabiendo ya lo que iba a encontrar. Aún así, apenas la vio, supo que Morfeo no había podido hacerle justicia alguna a la belleza y delicadeza de la hija de Zeus.

Ciertamente, parecía delicada como una flor, pero a la vez dotada de una extraña fortaleza interior. Y de alguna manera, entendió las palabras de Athena, y las mismas de Hades, había algo en aquella diosa que le recordaba a sí mismo.

Tan concentrado estaba en aquel autoexamen de conciencia que no se dio cuenta de que Hades cogía su mano a la vez que la de Perséfone y se las llevaba a los labios, hasta que sintió el roce.

Volvió la cabeza, a tiempo para sentir el cosmos de la diosa despertar de alguna manera y elevarse suavemente. Pero lo que se dijeron ella y Hades no pudo saberlo, porque la conversación lo excluyó. Apoyó la cabeza en los hombros del dios, mientras veía como los ojos de éste temblaban como si fueran oro líquido, debido a las lágrimas contenidas. Sin saber porqué, le acarició el rostro a Hades. La sorpresa hizo que éste abriera los ojos y una lágrima se deslizó, traviesa, por su mejilla. Pero aquel gesto duró tan solo un instante y recuperó su serenidad habitual.

Por un momento, se olvidó de todo, excepto de las dos personas que estaban con él en la habitación, uno recostado suavemente en su costado y la otra reposando su sueño en el lecho.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía que su corazón latía dulcemente contra sus costillas, ligero como hecho de plumas, y no pesado y duro, como se había obligado a sentirlo por muchísimos años.

Cuando se retiró con Shun de aquel lugar, no pudo si no sentirse alegre y agradecer internamente a las Moiras haber dispuesto el Destino de tal manera que todo sucediera de la forma en que había sucedido.

_**Epílogo** _

_Años después…_

El Santuario había cambiado mucho con el correr de las estaciones. De la misma manera, el ejército de la diosa Athena había ido renovándose y cambiando de miembros, de la misma manera que los árboles renovaban sus hojas cada otoño.

La diosa seguía a la cabeza, siempre compasiva y fuerte, como el pilar central que daba sentido y sostén a todo lo que significaba el Santuario.

También el Sumo Sacerdote y los santos dorados seguían velando porque los de más bajo rango se comportaran y aprendieran acerca del correcto funcionamiento de aquel lugar.

La vida seguía su curso en términos generales, como no podía ser de otra forma.

Los aprendices solían jugar en la cordillera de los doce Templos más a menudo, habiendo aprendido a no temerle a los santos de Oro, sino a respetarlos como mentores, maestros y futuros compañeros de batalla.

Pero había un templo que los intimidaba sobremanera, sin importar que el santo dorado que lo habitaba no fuera en especial arisco ni antisocial.

Se trataba de aquel templo que estaba justo a la mitad de los doce, el sexto, el templo de la Virgen hija de Zeus, Astrea, el templo de Virgo.

El anterior portador había decidido que su tiempo como santo de la orden de Athena se había cumplido, por lo que simplemente había decidido adelantar el asunto de su sucesión y luego había dejado el Santuario hacia un lugar solo conocido por el actual portador.

Y éste, lejos de intimidar menos, los anonadaba todavía más, por los rumores que corrían acerca de él.

Se decía que había iniciado siendo el santo de bronce de Andrómeda, y que había ayudado a la diosa durante el conflicto interno provocado por un santo de oro, y las posteriores guerras santas contra Poseidón y contra Hades. También se decía que su cuerpo había sido el escogido como recipiente del alma del señor del Inframundo, y que su espíritu había tenido la fuerza suficiente, para contener aquella posesión y librarse de ella. En esa misma Guerra Santa, había pisado los sagrados Campos Elíseos y había despertado una versión Divina de su armadura de bronce, previamente ungida con la sangre de Athena.

Pero lo más sorprendente era el rumor de que aquel mismo santo había recibido los favores del dios Hades y le había calentado el lecho hasta hace muy poco.

Por tanto, el templo y su portador permanecían en un aura de misterio que nadie parecía interesado en desvanecer. Y tampoco el santo mismo parecía molesto porque fuera así.

Aquel día, como cualquier otro, lo había iniciado con una buena sesión de meditación y ahora estaba sumido en la nada de ese estado hasta que sintió una lejana llamada en su mente.

Privado del oído como estaba, su cosmos le servía para comunicarse con los demás y escuchar lo que le decían.

Por tanto, aquella llamada no podía tratarse de la de ningún mortal, sino de la de un ser con un dominio del cosmos superior, como solo podía ser el de un dios.

" _¿Quién me llama?, ¿Qué deseas?"_

" _Hace mucho tiempo que quería hablar contigo, Shun. Por fin he podido hacerlo"_

El santo de Virgo sonrió ampliamente al reconocer a la diosa frente a él.

—Mi señora Perséfone. Me alegra saber que habéis despertado por fin. ¿Qué deseáis de mí?

" _Quería agradecerte por haberte decidido a corresponderle a Hades. Gracias a eso su corazón ha vuelto a ser el de antes"_

—No hay nada que agradecer, mi señora. No podía haber asegurado que las cosas se dieran como se dieron. También para mí fue beneficioso aquel romance. Me enseñó otros puntos de vista que ignoraba. Yo también estoy agradecido con Hades.

" _Tus palabras me alegran. Eso me hace reafirmar el que solo tú eras digno de Hades. Cuando él me habló de ti hace años, me sorprendió el que estuviera tan contento y enamorado, cuando antes se había negado férreamente al poder de Eros."_

—Yo también me propuse lograr que bajara completamente la guardia cuando estuviera conmigo. Es la única forma de que muestre su lado amable. Lo que me recuerda…tengo algo que os pertenece. Seguidme, por favor.

La diosa lo siguió con curiosidad a través del templo. El santo dorado se dirigió hacia una pequeña mesa y abrió un pequeño cofre que había sobre ella. Adentro había una sola cosa.

" _¡El Diamante de Ébano!_ ", tendió los brazos.

—Ya no soy consorte de Hades, por tanto no merezco llevar esto. Os lo regreso, como corresponde.

" _Muchas gracias, pero…Creí que se lo devolverías a Hades"_

—Pensé en hacerlo, pero luego pensé que de todas formas era preferible devolvéroslo personalmente. La señorita Athena me informó de que quizás me visitaríais así que preferí esperar.

" _Ha sido una decisión prudente, santo de Virgo_. _No conozco mucho del ejército de Athena, pero al menos de ti puedo decir que eres excelente. Te transmito también los saludos de mi marido. Por favor, saluda a mi hermana de mi parte"_

—Lo haré sin dudar. Por favor, sentíos libre de venir a este templo si lo necesitáis. Estoy a vuestra disposición.

" _No lo dudo, Shun de Virgo. Tu espíritu es fuerte e inquebrantable como pocos. Ciertamente, no hay mortales así en la actualidad. No quisiera tenerte como enemigo, sin duda serías un poderoso contrincante."_

El santo inclinó la cabeza con deferencia.

Hace mucho tiempo había tenido un sueño en el cual la diosa le agradecía por haber descongelado el corazón de Hades. En ese momento había tenido dudas, y había estado tan ocupado en la figura de Perséfone que no había reparado en sí mismo. Ahora se reconocía a sí mismo en el santo de Virgo que se había encarado con ella.

Ahora, mientras la veía irse, se daba cuenta de que solamente debía dejar que el Destino fluyera, como el agua de un río, hacia donde tenía que fluir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, investigando e investigando me encontré con algo interesante. Por regla general, los animales negros se le dedican a los dioses infernales en los sacrificios, pero no sabía de algún animal concreto que se le consagrara a Hades. Hasta que eché mano al Theoi Project y me encontré con algo interesante.
> 
> La lechuza ha sido por mucho tiempo considerada un ave de mal agüero, compañera de brujas y hechiceras. Erróneamente, se cree que es símbolo de sabiduría, por lo que se cree es el animal consagrado a Athena. Sin embargo, no es ésta sino el mochuelo el compañero de Palas. Error fácil de cometer tomando en cuenta las similitudes presentes en ambas aves.
> 
> En fin, como les decía, el ave consagrada a Hades resultó ser la lechuza, que también es considerada la mensajera de las deidades infernales.
> 
> Morfeo ( gr. Μορφευs ) es el hijo mayor de Hypnos y Pasitea, por tanto el líder de los Oneiros. Es el daimon que personifica los sueños. Era el encargado de visitar a los hombres durante el sueño tomando forma humana. Las formas animales eran responsabilidad de Ikelos, también llamado Phobetor.
> 
> Como Next Dimension ha dejado claro, los santos de Virgo se privan de uno de sus cinco sentidos principales para aumentar su cosmos. Después de la vista de Shaka y el gusto de Shijima, guiándome por Los Tres Monos Sabios, el sentido que faltaba era el oído.
> 
> Y bueno, esto es todo.
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado de mi versión de un ShunxHades tanto como yo al escribirlo.
> 
> Pronto volveré con un fic introduciendo a un nuevo OC. ¡Espérenlo!
> 
> ¡De verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios!
> 
> ¡Un mega besote!

**Author's Note:**

> Chan, chan, chan.
> 
> Aclarar que, en esta historia, Shun está más grandecito ahora tiene dieciséis años. Así tiene la madurez necesaria para pensar por sí mismo y decidirse respecto a la propuesta de Hades.
> 
> Enamorado de la princesa Cassandra, Apolo le concedió el don de la profecía que ella deseaba, si a cambio compartía su lecho. La troyana, una niña por entonces, aceptó pero le pidió al dios que esperara hasta que fuera más mayor. Febo aceptó, pero cuando regresó al cabo de unos años, ella lo rechazó, incumpliendo la promesa hecha. Despechado, el dios le escupió en la boca, maldiciéndola.
> 
> Por supuesto que este es el intertexto de este primer contacto, aunque les adelanto que por supuesto Shun no iba a ser tan soberbio xD
> 
> El título del capítulo es «Pathos»
> 
> En la literatura griega, el pathos es el componente del discurso que busca evocar las emociones del lector, y está especialmente presente en la épica y en la tragedia.
> 
> El título del fic «Diamante Negro»; tiene tres razones de ser.
> 
> 1\. El alma de Shun es la más pura, por eso Hades escogió su cuerpo para ser el recipiente de su alma, ya que siempre escoge a la persona más pura para ello.
> 
> 2\. Como dios ctónico, Hades es también el que provee a los hombres de todo lo que está bajo la tierra, y es el dios de la minería. Por ello los mineros solían pedirle permiso antes de abrir la tierra y sacar los metales.
> 
> 3\. Hay una joya que incluye un diamante negro más adelante. 
> 
> Espero que les guste este nuevo fic.
> 
> ¡Un besote!


End file.
